Save me
by rozey113
Summary: Bella is a teacher at Forks elementary school and Edward is the new police officer who works for her father.  What happens when, one day, a gunman shows up at Bella's school?  What will Edward have to do to rescue his undiscovered love? CAN he save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Weeks earlier**

**BPOV**

"Miss Bella? Can you help me write my name?" one of my little kindergarteners asked.

"Of course I can!" I said as I bet down to the little desk that only came up to my knees and write Jessica at the top of her paper.

"Thank you." Jessica said as she went back to coloring the picture of her family she had been working on. I said you're welcome and went and stood back at the front of the classroom waiting for someone else to ask me for my help with something. As I stood all I could thin about was how cute they all looked. I loved teaching Kindergarten; all the kids were so interesting and adorable. I watched as my student teacher Angela knelt down and helped two other students write their names and then the bell rang signaling the end if the school day and the children cheered as they rushed out of the room with their pictures to meet their awaiting parents.

Soon the classroom was empty and all that was left was Angela and I cleaning up the left over sheets of paper and soon she left to go home.

As I was putting my papers in my bag to take them home to grade I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was Alice.

Alice was my best friend in the whole entire world. I had met her in college and she was a teacher at the high school across town. She had two brothers: Emmet who was married to Rosalie and Edward, who I have still never met but Alice had told me all about him and I think that she was secretly trying to set us up. But It would never work, he lived somewhere is Montana as a police officer, and besides I don't think I'll ever find a true love. But no one could stop Alice from dreaming. I picked up my phone on the third ring.

"Hey Alice." I said into the speaker.

"Hey Bella! Want to hang out tonight? Rose and I are going to the bar." Alice said trying to sound convincing. I sighed.

"Alice," I warned. "you know I can't go out tonight. It's Thursday, that means dinner with Charlie."

"Uggh! I know Bella! But Edward just moved back to town and I want you to meet him I think you would really like him!" Alice sighed.

"Alice, I don't need you trying to set me up with anyone! I am perfectly happy being single. Besides, I can always meet him some other time if it means that much to you." I said looking down at my nails.

"OK! So I'll see you at my house tomorrow night? Great!" Alice said without giving me a chance to answer.

"Wow, Alice, I didn't say I was coming tomorrow." I said quickly.

"Yes Bella, you are coming tomorrow. I'm not giving you a choice who are meeting Edward tomorrow night at my house see you!" Alice said then hung up. I sighed and looked at my phone frustrated. I love that girl, but sometimes she can be too pushy.

I locked my classroom door and looked at the time on my watch. 5 o'clock. It was time to pick up Charlie from the station and go to dinner at the dinner.

Charlie is my dad. He is the Police chief of Forks, Washington. When I was little, he was the toughest person I knew. He was like my superman. But once my mother passed away, he didn't seem to be as strong as he had seemed to be. Now I was the only family that he had left so I did my best to remain very close to him. We went out to dinner every Thursday. That's how it's been for five years and we haven't skipped a Thursday yet.

I pulled up at the station and parked my truck next to a line of police cruisers and pulled down the mirror that was in the visor. I fixed my make-up and pulled my hair out of it's pony tail and let my brown curls fall down my back. After playing with my hair for about a minute I got out of my truck and made my way inside saying a quick hello to everyone I knew as I made my way to Charlie's office. But right when I was turning the last corner someone else was too and I ran right into them and I would have fallen down if they hadn't caught me.

Then I looked up into the face of the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. He had the most beautiful complexion that complimented his green eyes perfectly and this adorable messy golden colored hair on his head, He was also tall and was in a Forks police uniform. And his smile… His smile made my dizzy.

"Hello." He said smiling this gorgeous crooked smile. "Can I help you?"

_Oh god that smile… oh wait did he just ask me a question?_ "Uhhh I was just going to pick up my dad, Chief Swan." I said looking down. _Wow, real smooth Bella… _

"Oh so you're the Chief's daughter. It's wonderful to meet you, I'm new. My name is Edward Cullen." He said holding out his hand. I reached out and shook it and I swear I felt a spark as soon as we touched. Oh so this is Alice's brother…

"I'm Bella. I'm actually best friends with your sister, Alice. I just talked to her actually talked to her and she begged me to go out for drinks with you all tonight but I couldn't because I'm having dinner with Charlie…" I said rambling.

"Oh really, it's a small world then. It's a shame you can't come tonight, it's going to be really fun!" He said laughing. _He even laughs like a god!_

"Yeah it's too bad." I said right went Charlie came out of his office with someone in hand cuffs and handed the man over to another police officer. Charlie waved to me and that was my cue to join him. "But maybe some other time." I said looking back to Edward.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful." Edward said noticing that I had to go, "It was nice meeting you." He smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too." I smiled at walked over to Charlie but I could feel Edward staring at my back as I walked away.

I walked up to Charlie and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad, how was work today?" I asked

"Hey Bells, it was fine. And how were those kindergarteners?" He aksed,

"Oh their good. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah let me just go and grab my coat." He said and scurried back into his office. While I looked around and noticed the man in handcuffs about ten feet away from me sitting in a chair next to a police officer at a computer staring at me. He wasn't just staring at me; he was glaring. I turned away a little freaked out but right then Charlie came out.

"Let's head out." Charlie said and I followed him, passing Edward one last time as we headed out the door and he smiled at me. I think my hear t skipped a beat.

**Please review and tell me what you think and also check out my other story **_**Second life**_**! **

**I promise to update again really soon!**

**Rozey113 **


	2. Chapter 19

**Two Weeks earlier**

**BPOV**

"Miss Bella? Can you help me write my name?" one of my little kindergarteners asked.

"Of course I can!" I said as I bet down to the little desk that only came up to my knees and write Jessica at the top of her paper.

"Thank you." Jessica said as she went back to coloring the picture of her family she had been working on. I said you're welcome and went and stood back at the front of the classroom waiting for someone else to ask me for my help with something. As I stood all I could thin about was how cute they all looked. I loved teaching Kindergarten; all the kids were so interesting and adorable. I watched as my student teacher Angela knelt down and helped two other students write their names and then the bell rang signaling the end if the school day and the children cheered as they rushed out of the room with their pictures to meet their awaiting parents.

Soon the classroom was empty and all that was left was Angela and I cleaning up the left over sheets of paper and soon she left to go home.

As I was putting my papers in my bag to take them home to grade I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was Alice.

Alice was my best friend in the whole entire world. I had met her in college and she was a teacher at the high school across town. She had two brothers: Emmet who was married to Rosalie and Edward, who I have still never met but Alice had told me all about him and I think that she was secretly trying to set us up. But It would never work, he lived somewhere is Montana as a police officer, and besides I don't think I'll ever find a true love. But no one could stop Alice from dreaming. I picked up my phone on the third ring.

"Hey Alice." I said into the speaker.

"Hey Bella! Want to hang out tonight? Rose and I are going to the bar." Alice said trying to sound convincing. I sighed.

"Alice," I warned. "you know I can't go out tonight. It's Thursday, that means dinner with Charlie."

"Uggh! I know Bella! But Edward just moved back to town and I want you to meet him I think you would really like him!" Alice sighed.

"Alice, I don't need you trying to set me up with anyone! I am perfectly happy being single. Besides, I can always meet him some other time if it means that much to you." I said looking down at my nails.

"OK! So I'll see you at my house tomorrow night? Great!" Alice said without giving me a chance to answer.

"Wow, Alice, I didn't say I was coming tomorrow." I said quickly.

"Yes Bella, you are coming tomorrow. I'm not giving you a choice who are meeting Edward tomorrow night at my house see you!" Alice said then hung up. I sighed and looked at my phone frustrated. I love that girl, but sometimes she can be too pushy.

I locked my classroom door and looked at the time on my watch. 5 o'clock. It was time to pick up Charlie from the station and go to dinner at the dinner.

Charlie is my dad. He is the Police chief of Forks, Washington. When I was little, he was the toughest person I knew. He was like my superman. But once my mother passed away, he didn't seem to be as strong as he had seemed to be. Now I was the only family that he had left so I did my best to remain very close to him. We went out to dinner every Thursday. That's how it's been for five years and we haven't skipped a Thursday yet.

I pulled up at the station and parked my truck next to a line of police cruisers and pulled down the mirror that was in the visor. I fixed my make-up and pulled my hair out of it's pony tail and let my brown curls fall down my back. After playing with my hair for about a minute I got out of my truck and made my way inside saying a quick hello to everyone I knew as I made my way to Charlie's office. But right when I was turning the last corner someone else was too and I ran right into them and I would have fallen down if they hadn't caught me.

Then I looked up into the face of the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. He had the most beautiful complexion that complimented his green eyes perfectly and this adorable messy golden colored hair on his head, He was also tall and was in a Forks police uniform. And his smile… His smile made my dizzy.

"Hello." He said smiling this gorgeous crooked smile. "Can I help you?"

_Oh god that smile… oh wait did he just ask me a question?_ "Uhhh I was just going to pick up my dad, Chief Swan." I said looking down. _Wow, real smooth Bella… _

"Oh so you're the Chief's daughter. It's wonderful to meet you, I'm new. My name is Edward Cullen." He said holding out his hand. I reached out and shook it and I swear I felt a spark as soon as we touched. Oh so this is Alice's brother…

"I'm Bella. I'm actually best friends with your sister, Alice. I just talked to her actually talked to her and she begged me to go out for drinks with you all tonight but I couldn't because I'm having dinner with Charlie…" I said rambling.

"Oh really, it's a small world then. It's a shame you can't come tonight, it's going to be really fun!" He said laughing. _He even laughs like a god!_

"Yeah it's too bad." I said right went Charlie came out of his office with someone in hand cuffs and handed the man over to another police officer. Charlie waved to me and that was my cue to join him. "But maybe some other time." I said looking back to Edward.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful." Edward said noticing that I had to go, "It was nice meeting you." He smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too." I smiled at walked over to Charlie but I could feel Edward staring at my back as I walked away.

I walked up to Charlie and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad, how was work today?" I asked

"Hey Bells, it was fine. And how were those kindergarteners?" He aksed,

"Oh their good. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah let me just go and grab my coat." He said and scurried back into his office. While I looked around and noticed the man in handcuffs about ten feet away from me sitting in a chair next to a police officer at a computer staring at me. He wasn't just staring at me; he was glaring. I turned away a little freaked out but right then Charlie came out.

"Let's head out." Charlie said and I followed him, passing Edward one last time as we headed out the door and he smiled at me. I think my hear t skipped a beat.

**Please review and tell me what you think and also check out my other story **_**Second life**_**! **

**I promise to update again really soon!**

**Rozey113 **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sorry the last chapter was supposed to be chapter 1 not chapter 19.**_

_Previously_

"_Yeah let me just go and grab my coat." He said and scurried back into his office. While I looked around and noticed the man in handcuffs about ten feet away from me sitting in a chair next to a police officer at a computer staring at me. He wasn't just staring at me; he was glaring. I turned away a little freaked out but right then Charlie came out._

"_Let's head out." Charlie said and I followed him, passing Edward one last time as we headed out the door and he smiled at me. I think my hear t skipped a beat. _

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I left Alice's apartment around nine to get to my new job at the Forks police station. I had recently lived in Montana and was a police officer there but then they had to lay off a lot of police officers and my father, Carlisle, who was a doctor at Forks hospital said that he might be able to get me a job here in Forks. I think he really did it so I would be closer to home. But right now I was living with Alice until I had enough money for my own apartment.

My parents had offered to help me financially but I wouldn't let them. I wanted to do things on my own now. I wasn't a little kid

I made it to work and Chief Swan basically showed me how things worked around here. It looked like it was pretty slow and it was a small town it didn't look like a lot of crimes happen.

My day passed slowly. I stayed at the station all day being as I was new and nothing really happened. I met the other men and they all joked around and nicknamed me 'kid'.

Then at about four thirty, Chief Swan came in with an arrest. It was a man who was tall and rugged looking and Charlie had caught him for dealing drugs. Charlie took the man into his office and stayed in there for about half an hour. By then I was getting really bored so I got up to go get something to eat. I walked down the hall and around the corner and then ran into something, or should I say someone.

She would have fallen if I hadn't of caught her. Then I looked into the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my life. She had beautiful brown curls perfectly framing her angelic face, and these deep chocolate eyes which seed so deep it would be easy to get lost in them.

"Hello." I said smiling, trying to keep my cool but I think I failed miserably. "Can I help you?" I asked. I wouldn't think that some one like her would just be roaming around a police station.

"Uhhh I was just going to pick up my dad, Chief Swan." She said breaking my gaze and looking down to her feet.

"Oh so you're the Chief's daughter. It's wonderful to meet you, I'm new. My name is Edward Cullen." I said holding out my hand. Of course she would be the Chief's daughter! She's probably off limits. She reached out and shook my hand And I swear I felt a spark when she touched my hand. She smiled. Did she feel it too?

"I'm Bella. I'm actually best friends with your sister, Alice. I just talked to her actually talked to her and she begged me to go out for drinks with you all tonight but I couldn't because I'm having dinner with Charlie…" She said trailing off. God I could listen to her talk all day. Her voice was so beautiful. But she knew Alice, so that meant that I would see her again. Soon, I hoped.

"Oh really, it's a small world then. It's a shame you can't come tonight, it's going to be really fun!" I said laughing, remembering how Emmet gets when he's drunk. I wish she could come tonight.

"Yeah too bad." She said looking at something over my shoulder. "But maybe some other time." She said looking back to me.

"Yeah that would be wonderful." I looked behind me and saw the chief waiting for Bella. "It was nice meeting you." I smiled, secretly not wanting her to go.

"It was nice meeting you too." She smiled and walked passed me and gave her dad a hug. I turned and started walking towards the rest of the guys who were watching the game but were now staring at me. It took me a minute to walk over there. Why were they staring at me? Was my fly down? Did I have something in my teeth? God, I hope I didn't when I was talking to Bella.

I reached the guys.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed they just looked at me and smiled and then turned back to the game.

Then Bella and the Chief walked by and out the door. I smiled at Bella as she passed. God, she was so beautiful! Once they were out of sight I looked back to the game but noticed that all the guys were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ooooooo, the kids in love with the Chief's daughter!" Officer Paul shouted like a little kid ratting on someone who was in trouble.

The rest of them burst out laughing.

"I am not. I just met her." I said defending myself.

"No kid, you love her. You went all googaly-eyed as soon as you saw her." One of them said.

"No I wasn't!" I said back. But I knew I probably was.

"Ok kid, what ever you say! But let me warn you. There is nothing the Chief is more protective over than Bella. If you want to be with her you'd have to do something pretty heroic to show your worthiness." Officer Paul said in a serious voice.

"Oh, and you could never break up with her or you'd probably get fired." Officer Sam added.

"Oh I think she would be the one breaking up with me." I sighed. The rest of them let it go and went back to watching the game. All I could think about was that goddess that had just walked in.

Soon six o'clock rolled around and I went and met Alice, Rose, and Emmet at the bar. I didn't think I was a good idea to tell Alice that I had met Bella just yet. She would just get really excited and annoying and I was too tired to deal with that.

I just couldn't wait till I see her again.

**BPOV**

Charlie got in my car and we drove off.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Charlie started, "That guy, Mike Newton I think his name was, well anyway, I pulled him over today and found his car filled with drugs! Lets just say he's going to be in jail for a long time!" Charlie exclaimed excited. He loved filling me in on his latest case I think it was because he was lonely and wanted someone to talk to.

"Wow, I don't get why people do that. They always get caught." I said trying to sound interested.

"Me neither." Charlie said as we pulled into the restaurant.

Dinner with Charlie was nice. He didn't pry into my life like most parents did. He accepted what I would tell him and he didn't push it any further than that.

After dinner I dropped Charlie off at his cruiser at the station so that he could drive home and then I drove off to my apartment on the other side of town.

I went to bed dreaming of that angel who caught my fall today.

**Thank you for your comments! They make my day!**

**Please review this story and tell me what you think!**

**Love you!**

**Rozey113 **


	4. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_Dinner with Charlie was nice. He didn't pry into my life like most parents did. He accepted what I would tell him and he didn't push it any further than that._

_After dinner I dropped Charlie off at his cruiser at the station so that he could drive home and then I drove off to my apartment on the other side of town._

_I went to bed dreaming of that angel who caught my fall today._

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I awoke suddenly the next morning to my alarm clock blaring too loudly. I slammed my hand on the off button angrily as it had awoken me from the most wonderful dream I have ever had! I sad up and sighed.

Well at least it's Friday. I thought trying too cheer myself up but it barely worked.

I rolled out of bed and straight into the shower. After that I got dressed and I blow-dried my hair and but on some make up but not a lot because I didn't really like wearing that much and grabbed a bagel and a cup of hot chocolate on my way out the door. I was behind again so I ran down the steps of my apartment building and out to my truck in the parking lot and zoomed to school.

I wasn't that late and I got there before all of the kids but it was still late considering when the teachers were supposed to be here.

I said hello to the people in the main office, grabbed my mail and headed up to my room.

My student teacher Angela soon arrived after me and soon the children started coming into class. At eight o'clock the bell rang and I greeted the class.

"Hello class, how are we all doing today?" I asked raising my voice so everyone could hear.

"Good!" they all shouted back.

"Ok, today we are going to be working on a math work sheet." I said, they all groaned. I laughed.

I passed out the worksheets and sat back down at my desk. Was yesterday real? Did I really meet some one that perfect. It seemed like I was only imagining it.

The day passed surprisingly quickly and soon it was time to go home.

Like clockwork, Alice sent me a text at exactly 3:15.

_To: Bella_

_Hey! Don't forget you're coming over my house tonight at six!_

_From: Alice_

I groaned I had forgotten about that. I hoped we were just staying in and watching a movie or something. I wasn't really up to anything big.

_To: Alice_

_Fine_

_From: Bella_

I sent back. My phone buzzed almost immediately.

_To: Bella_

_Come on! Sound more enthusiastic! Oh, and wear something nice!_

_From: Alice_

Well it looked like my pans for staying in were out the window. I sighed.

I walked to my car and drove back to my apartment.

I walked up the stairs and grabbed a snack and headed to my closet to find something to wear tonight. _I wonder what we're doing…_

I walked into my closet and picked out something nice but still casual. I picked out a rich blue dress with quarter length sleeves and a black belt and the black heels Alice had gotten me for my birthday. God I much love this girl a lot if I'm wearing heels for her. I was so clumsy it wasn't even funny. It would be a miracle if I didn't fall tonight. I let my curls fall down my back and put on some black eyeliner, mascara and grey eye shadow.

I looked at the clock and it was a quarter to six so I decided to head out now. I grabbed my purse and my keys and walked down the stairs carefully and out to my car. I didn't realize how cold it had suddenly gotten. I ignored it; I would just have to borrow a coat from Alice when I got there.

Ten minutes later I arrived at Alice's apartment building. It was the nicest building money could buy, I mean Alice had rich parents but she paid for most of it herself! I will never know how she's able to afford this place and go shopping every weekend!

I got out of my car and walked to the main entrance and was greeted by the doorman who knew my name because I came here so much. I walked to the elevator and hit the button. Thank God there's an elevator! I think I might have died trying to make it up the stairs in these shoes. The doors finally opened and in no time at all I was on the twelfth floor. I walked down to Alice apartment tripping all the way there.

I rang the doorbell and Alice answered.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said excitedly and hugged me. I hugged her back and made my way into her apartment.

"Ok so where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"Oh, we're having dinner here and watching a movie." Alice said simply.

What? She told me to look nice! I wore heels!

"Alice! You told me to look nice! And I even wore heels! I almost died!" I half shouted.

"Yes I did because we are having company. I didn't want you in jeans and a tee shirt!" She said, I glared.

"You could have warned me." I said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Alice wined, "Will you forgive me?" She asked pouting. I laughed at her attempt.

"Yes." I said, she cheered. I followed her to the kitchen where she had just made cookies. I was shocked at the lack of food. I thought she said we were having dinner?

"Alice, where's all the food?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward is picking it up. He left just before you came." Alice said. I had a panic attack in my head. Oh God! He's going to be here… having dinner with me.

"Oh, Edward's coming?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Yup," Alice said popping her p, "Actually he's staying here till he can afford a place of his own."

"Oh that's nice." I said.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you are going to love him! You two would be so perfect together!" Alice said getting excited. Secretly hoping she was right

"Alice!" I whined. "What have I told you?"

"I know you're perfectly happy being single and all and that's great, but that shouldn't stop you from meeting Mr. Right! Will you please meet him?" She pouted.

"Alice I already met him." I told her. She looked confused.

"What? When?" She asked.

"Yesterday at the station when I was picking up Charlie." I explained.

"Oh well then it won't be weird! So what did you think of him?" She asked leaning over the counter.

"He seemed…" gorgeous, perfect, beautiful, hot, wonderful, "nice." I said which was not a lie but wasn't the whole truth either.

"Uh-huh." Alice said looking skeptical. "Oh and do you remember that guy I was telling you about? The one who's in the army?" I nodded. "Well his name is Jasper and he's coming over too!" She finished. Oh, I see what's going on here.

"Now, I get it! This is a double date!" I accused.

"No, I just simply want you and Edward to meet him." She said defending herself then added, "But it you want to call it a double date I will."

"Alice!" I shouted. She laughed and went back to her cookies.

"So what's for dinner anyways?" I asked. I was starving.

"Pizza." Alice said.

"Real classy Alice." I said laughing.

"What? Everybody likes pizza." She said. I sat down on a stool and she gave me a glass of water.

"Do you mind if I use you restroom?" I asked.

"Going to freshen up before Edward gets here?" She mocked.

"Shut up." I said and walked to the bathroom. Once inside I totally paniched.

Oh God! What am I going to say! What if I say something stupid? What if he think's I a freak!

I took time to calm myself down, and then I checked my makeup in the mirror and my hair. After deciding that I looked ok I left the bathroom and went back to the kitchen and sat down again.

I heard the door open and shut and keys reselling from the other room. I stood and Alice smiled at me, seeing my nervousness. Man! Why was I so easy to read?

I heard foot steps and in walked the Angel of my dreams. His perfectly tousled golden hair and his beautiful face. He first saw Alice and then me and smiled.

"Hey Bella." He greeted me in his perfect out of this word voice. I smiled back. He remembered my name!

"Hey." I said back.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me you met Bella yesterday?" Alice said as if he was in big trouble. What, did he think I was not important enough to tell her? He turned his gaze to Alice.

"Because Alice I was tired and I know how you get when you are excited and it's very annoying." Alice glared at him, I giggled and his eyes shot back to me. "Am I right Bella?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer but Alice cut me off.

"Don't you dare answer that question Isabella Swan!" She was now glaring at me.

I shut my mouth and shrank back down into my chair suddenly terrified. Alice could be really scary if she wanted to be. She turned back to Edward.

"And don't you go turning my best friend against me!" Alice said.

"Oh come on Alice we have a guest! Don't scare her away." Edward said and I blushed while he was placing the pizza I hadn't realized he was holding on the empty countertop.

Then Alice phone rang with a text.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell the doorman Jasper was coming! I'll be right back!" She said and left the room and down to the lobby to let Jasper in.

leaving me and Edward…

Alone…

In the kitchen…

I looked to Edward and he looked confused. Ok if there was anytime not to be shy it's now!

"Who's Jasper?" He asked looking to me while I got up and walked to the opposite side of the counter as Edward.

"Oh he's some guys Alice met and wants' us to meet." I said and Edward nodded his head in understanding. "I think they're getting pretty serious." I said back.

Edward looked a little defensive about his little sister just then. He turned to me.

"What do you know about the guy?" He asked.

"Well his name's Jasper and Alice met him and a bar, and he's in the Army." I said, "That's all I know."

"Well he sound's ok." Edward said turning to get some plates out of the cupboard behind him.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"It was good." I answered not really knowing what else to say.

"How was yours?" I asked. He turned back to me.

"It was very slow." He said smiling followed by an awkward silence.

"So… Where do you work?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm a kindergarten teach at Forks' Elementary School." I informed him.

"I bet they love you." He said smiling. I blushed.

"Well I don't know about that but I love them, they are all co cute." I said taking a sip of my water. Edward laughed. And then his eyes traveled down to my dress.

"You look beautiful in blue." He told me. I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Thank you." I said looking down. I think I just about died.

"Sorry I'm not really dressed appropriately, Alice didn't tell me we were having company." He said gesturing to his cloths.

"No you look great. She didn't tell me either." I told him.

"Well then I'm glad I'm not the only one." He said. I smiled and sat down on the stool at the counter.

Just then we heard the door open and Alice talking to somebody. And then Alice entered the kitchen followed by a tall man who I assumed to be Jasper. He had kinda long blond hair and was wearing slacks and a green polo shirt.

"Edward, Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper, this is my brother Edward and my best friend Bella." Alice said. Edward smiled and stuck out his hand to shake Jasper's.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper said.

"Nice to meet you too." Edward replied then I got down from the stool I was sitting on and shook Jasper's hand also. Then we each got a plate of pizza and made our way into the dinning room. I was so surprised when Edward held out my chair for me.

There wasn't that interesting of a conversation. It was mainly just a little small talk and Edward questioning Jasper.

After dinner was over, we all cleared our plates and went to Alice's living room to watch a movie. We watched _The Last Song_ and I sat next to Edward on the couch; our shoulders touching the whole time. I could barely pay any attention to the movie because of the angle sitting right next to me. After the movie it was about midnight and Jasper had to leave and it was just me and Alice and Edward.

Edward went to the bathroom leaving Alice and I in her kitchen. Alice waited till he had locked the bathroom door until she questioned me.

"So…" Alice said trailing off.

"So… What?" I asked.

"What do you think of Edward?" She asked as if it was obvious.

"I like him, he's sweet." I said looking down but blushing.

"Oh come on Bella! You like him a lot more than that. I can see that look in your eyes whenever you look at him." Alice said. I know I can't lie to her.

"Ok, I like him a lot." I smiled blushing again. "But I don't think it would work out, Alice." My smile fading.

"What? Why not?" Alice asked not understanding.

"I don't think he likes me." I said looking up. "He's perfect Alice, and I'm… not."

Alice looked at me in shock and didn't say anything for a moment as if trying to find her words.

"Well Bella, you don't know how wrong you are, on both accounts. I can easily see how madly in love he is with you. I have never seen him act that way around a girl before. And yes you are perfect Bella, if I could have one wish it would be that I could be more like you. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and the sweetest person I've ever met. So if Edward didn't like you, which he totally does, he would be a complete idiot and I would be ashamed to call him my brother." Alice said smiling and placing her hand on my arm. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you Alice." I said and hugged her. Right after that Edward came back and it was time for me to go.

"Bye Alice." I said and hugged Alice.

"Bye Bella." Alice said. "Do you want me to walk you to the lobby?"

"No, I'll be fine." I said. Then turned to Edward to say goodbye.

"It was nice to see you again, Bella." He said.

"It was nice to see you again too." I smiled back. I grabbed my purse and said bye one final time and walked out the door to the elevator.

I got down to the lobby and out to my car in a daze. Did that really happen?

I got my keys out and unlocked the door to my truck and put the keys in the ignition.

Then I came back down to reality as my car made a stuttering sound and then stopped. I sighed and tried it again but got the same result.

I got out of my truck and opened to hood. It looked ok… I think. Suddenly I realized how cold it was and how stupid it was of me not to bring a jacket. I felt like a freak. I was standing outside in the middle of a parking lot in a dress and high heels trying to fix my car.

I looked around the parking lot not knowing what to do next and saw a group of about four men standing by a car watching me intently. The look they gave me sent a shiver down my spine. I quickly took out my cell phone and called Alice. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey it's me" I said knowing she knew it was me.

"Hey, Bella what wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Um well I'm in the parking lot and my car wont start." I said eyeing the men not that far away from me.

"Oh ok Bella," She said, "Oh I can see you from my window. Who are those men?"

"I don't know, Alice but they are creeping me out." I said low enough for them not to hear.

"Ok Bella, just stay relaxed. I'll send Edward down to help you." She said. I could hear her talking to Edward in the background.

"Edward's on his way down right now." Alice told me.

"Thank you Alice." I said and hung up feeling a little better.

I stood there trying to look calm but it seemed useless. I rubbed my hands together trying to keep warm. Then one of the men called over to me.

"Hey beautiful, need some help." The one in the middle called.

"No thanks." I said back but that didn't stop the tall on from walking over to my truck. Suddenly I felt very unsafe. He stood a little too close for comfort. I tried to back up but I was stopped by another car.

"Well if you don't want any help then can I give you a ride some where?" He asked leaning on the truck.

"No thank you." I said not knowing what to do. I rubbed my hands together to warm them again and he noticed.

"Come with me and I could warm you up real fast." He smiled reaching out to me. I immediately backed so he couldn't touch me and almost tripped. Dang heels.

"Come on, don't be that way." He said coming closer to me fast than I could back away.

"No, don't touch me." I said more stern this time and backed up even further. Then my back hit someone. I was about to scream but when I looked behind me I was relieved to see that it was Edward that I had bumped into. He stepped in front of me, blocking me from the man. I felt safe instantly.

"You heard her. Back off." Edward threatened. The man was tall but Edward seem much bigger even though he wasn't. The man raised his hands in defeat and backed off with a little, "Sorry." Soon he was back with the other men and they walked off into the opposite direction.

Once they were gone Edward turned to me worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said in a small voice. I was still in shock over what just happened and what could have happened.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get down here sooner to help you. I should have walked you down here when you left, that was so stupid of me." He said putting his hand on his head. I can't believe this. Why was he blaming himself?

"No it was not your fault. It was my fault for not going to the lobby when I realized my car was dead." I told him.

"Still, you shouldn't have been down here alone." He said looking me right in the eye. I seemed to be lost in his eyes until he broke his away to look at my truck. I stood next to him and crossed my arms across my chest and tried not to focus on how cold it was.

He looked up at me and realization crossed his face.

"Oh you're cold aren't you." He said taking off his jacket. "Here take my jacket."

"Oh no I couldn't…" I said but he had already put it around my shoulders.

"I insist." He said smiling. He got me every time with that smile

"But now you're going to get cold." I said trying to come up with an excuse for him to take his coat back. But it was so warm I could hardly resist it.

"No I wont." He said.

"Thank you." I said. I didn't know what else to say. No one had ever treated me with this kind of respect and caring. He was such a… gentleman.

"No problem." He smiled back. Then he turned to the engine of my truck and started playing with some things. I checked my phone and it was nearly one in the morning.

"Could you try and start the truck now?" He asked me over his shoulder.

"Sure." I said and walked to the driver's side and got in and turned the key.

It started and it seemed to be working again but then it stopped. I frowned realizing how tired I was but stayed in the driver's seat waiting for further instructions from Edward. But he didn't give me any he walked around to my side of the truck to tell me the news.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to fix it tonight because it's kinda dark but I'll look at it first thing in the morning." He assured me.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I can just call a tow truck." I said back.

"No I want to. In the mean time can I give you a ride home?" He asked. I nodded my head excepting his offer. I took my keys out and he opened my door and I grabbed my purse from the passengers seat.

Edward took my hand in his and helped me out of my truck and caught me went I almost feel when I tried to take a step in my heels. He laughed and I blushed a dark shade of red.

He put his arm around my back and led me to his car. Since he was a police officer I was surprised he drove a normal car but now that I think about it, Charlie is the only one who really drives the cruiser. He opened up the door for me and I got into his car and he closed my door. As he walked around to the drivers' side I put my seat belt. Is this really happening? I'm I really in his car?

He got in, did his seat belt and pulled out of the parking lot.

The only time we talked on the way home was when I had to tell him where to go to get to my apartment. It was quiet most of the way except for the music on the radio but it wasn't weird, I felt very comfortable around Edward.

He pulled up to my apartment building, which was an embarrassment compared to Alice's, and he got out quickly to open my door for me and didn't give me time to object. He helped me out of his car and walked me into the apartment building and up the stairs to my door. I told him that he didn't have to, but he said he wanted to make sure I got in safe. When we got to my door I turned to him.

"Thank you so much." I said. "I honestly don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." I told him sincerely.

"I'd gladly help you anytime." He said. I smiled and blushed.

"Um I should get your cell phone number… because of my truck and all." I said lamely.

"Oh yeah of course." He said pulling out his phone and we exchanged numbers.

"Well I should be going inside now." I said not wanting him to go.

"Yeah I guess you should." He said, and then he grabbed my hand from my side and lifted it up to his lips and kissed it and brought it back down never taking his eyes from mine. "Call me if you need anything, Bella." He said.

"I will." I said in a little bit of a daze.

"Goodnight, Bella." He said and turned.

"Goodnight." I said and he walked back down the hall. And then I remembered something.

"Oh, wait!" I called out. He turned back to me. "Your coat" I said sliding down my shoulders.

"No, keep it." He said smiling. " It looks good on you." He turned back around and then went around the corner. My heart leapt at his words.

I stood there for a moment in the dim light of the hallway trying to catch up with reality. I touched my hand that he had kissed. It felt so warm from where his lips had touched my skin and I could still feel it.

Then I snapped back to reality and got my keys out and opened my door with a huge grin plastered on my face. I turned on the lights as I set down my purse and went to my bedroom I changed out of my dress and took off my heels and into my pjs. But I decided to leave Edwards coat on.

I went to bed inhaling his sent from his jacket and dreamed of my knight in shining armor… _Edward…_

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and comments! They mean so much to me! I made this chapter really long for you guys! I hope you guys like it and I hope to do Edwards point of view next but I don't know when that will be up yet!**

**I love you guys!**

**Rozey113**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Tonight had been perfect.

I had been mad at Alice before for not telling me we were having company but I forgave her as the night went on. But she could have warned me so I could have put on something nice.

Bella drove me crazy all night. She looked absolutely stunning is that blue dress. It was perfect for her. I didn't think she could get anymore beautiful but she definitely did.

We had spent the entire night together and we sat next to each other when we watched _The Last Song_, which wouldn't have been my pick but I really didn't mind with this goddess sitting next to me. After the movie it was about midnight and Jasper left. Bella and Alice sat in the kitchen while I went to the bathroom.

When I came back Bella said it was time for her to go home. I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want this night to end. Alice hugged Bella goodbye and asked if she could walk her down and Bella refused so I knew she would refuse if I asked her too so I just stayed silent until she turned to me.

We said our goodbyes and Bella walked out the door and closed it behind her, again, like so many other times tonight, leaving me breathless.

"So…" Alice began turning to me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you think of Bella." Alice said like it was obvious.

"I like her." I said keeping it simple. If Alice knew that I was totally in love with her she would just end up ruining it for me. Alice huffed.

"Is that the only answer I can get around her?" She mumbled to herself as I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what she was referring to.

"Never mind. So what I meant was do you like like Bella?" She said like she was speaking to a first grader.

"Alice I'm not a first grader." I informed her.

"Edward!" Alice sighed in frustration, falling back into the couch. "Why can't you just be straightforward with me!"

I laughed. Just then Alice's phone rang from the other room. Alice jump up to get it. Who could be calling her at this time?

Alice came back into the room, phone in hand, and answered it.

"Hello?" Alice said into the speaker and waited for a response.

"Hey, Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked concerned. I sat up straight. Something was wrong with Bella.

"Oh ok Bella." Alice said, I listened intently trying to figure out what was wrong by only hearing half of the conversation. Alice walked over to the window on the far side of her living room. "Oh I can see you from my window. Who are those men?"

What? Men? I jump off the couch and ran to the window. Once I got there I looked down to see Bella standing by her truck, which appeared to be dead and a group of men standing not so far away from her. The way they were staring at her made me want to rip their throats out.

Alice listened intently to Bella's' response and finally spoke. "Ok Bella, just stay relaxed. I'll send Edward down to help you." Alice turned to me.

"Her car broke down and those men are freaking her out." Alice said in a little panic of her own.

"Ok, I'll go help her." I had gotten my coat on and was out the door by the time I responded to Alice. I slammed the door shut and ran to the elevator and pressed the button. I could have taken the stairs but we were on the twelfth floor and it would be just fast to take the elevator.

"Come on!" I cursed under my breath as I waited what seemed like an eternity for the doors to open. When they did I rushed in and hit the lobby button. Then I had to wait again which was agonizing.

Being a cop, I knew very well what could happen if I didn't get to Bella soon and I couldn't let that happen. I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to her.

The doors finally opened again to reveal the empty lobby. I sprinted from the elevator and across the lobby out into the parking lot. Bella was parked kinda far back in the parking lot. I saw Bella and started to slow down into a walk because she looked fine. But as I got closer I was that one of the men in the group had approached her and was now taking to her. Bella looked scared.

I walked a little fast now and I could hear what they were saying.

"Come with me and I could warm you up real fast." He said gazing at her dress. I wanted to rip his head off. I walked faster as he reached out to touch her but she backed up.

"Come on, don't be that way." He wined reaching out again I was only a car away now. My fists were balled so tight I couldn't feel them.

"No, don't touch me." Bella said and backed up into me, she quickly turned looking frightened and then relieved to she it was me. But I think I scared her because I probably had the look of a murderer on my face. I stepped in front of her the man now looking at me and I glared right back.

"You heard her. Back off." I said, my police voice kicking in to show authority. This man was big but I felt much bigger. The guy raised his hands and muttered a sorry and back off back to his friends who then retreated from the parking lot. Once they were gone I turned to Bella. She looked relieved but in shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. Did he touch her?

"I'm fine." She said a little louder than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get down here sooner to help you. I should have walked you down here when you left, that was so stupid of me." I knew I should have walked her down here! Why am I so stupid? I thought placing my hands on my head in frustration.

"No it was not your fault. It was my fault for not going to the lobby when I realized my car was dead." Bella spoke up a little louder this time. God her voice was so beautiful. I looked up at her angelic face.

"Still, you shouldn't have been down here alone." I said looking into her deep chocolate eyes. She didn't respond. I broke our eye contact first and turned to look at her truck. It didn't look like there was anything wrong with it.

I looked back to Bella who now had her arms crossed tightly across her chest. I wondered why she was doing this but then I occurred to me. Why am I so stupid tonight?

"Oh you're cold aren't you." I said feeling stupid for just noticing, I shrugged me coat down my shoulders. "Here take my jacket." I said putting it around her shoulders.

"Oh no I couldn't…" She said trying to argue.

"I insist." I said smiling at her apologetic.

"But now you're going to get cold." She said still trying to argue.

"No I wont." I said back. I knew she was probably right but it was worth it seeing her wearing my coat.

"Thank you." She said after a moment.

"No problem." I smiled and turned to fix her truck. I messed with a couple things and the asked her to try starting the truck again. She walked over to the cab and got in and turned it on. It worked of a second and then stopped. I sighed in frustration and decided it was too dark to fix this. I walked over to the cab where Bella was sitting, she rolled down the window.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to fix it tonight because it's kinda dark but I'll look at it first thing in the morning." I told her.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I can just call a tow truck." She responded.

"No I want to. In the mean time can I give you a ride home?" I offered. P_lease say yes. Please say yes. _She nodded. Yes! She gathered her stuff from the car and I opened the door and helped her out. What she was on the ground she tried to take a step and her shoes did not agree with her and she was about to fall but I caught her. I could see her beautiful rosy cheeks in the dim light of the parking lot. God everything she does is beautiful.

I wrapped my arm around her back and guided her to my Volvo so she wouldn't fall again. When we got their I opened the passengers side door for her and she got in and I closed it and walked around to the drivers side.

We didn't talk much except when she was telling me where to go to get to her apartment. But it was a comfortable silence.

We got to her apartment and I insisted on walking her inside to make sure she got inside safe. I was not making the same mistake twice.

We walked up the stairs and walked down a hallway and Bella stopped at what must have been her apartment.

"Thank you so much." She said. "I honestly don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." She said looking me in the eyes.

"I'd gladly help you anytime." I smiled, she blushed. She was driving me crazy.

"Um I should get your cell phone number… because of my truck and all." She said suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Oh yeah of course." I said and we exchanged numbers.

"Well I guess I should get inside now." She said. I didn't want her to go.

"Yeah I guess you should." I said, then I don't know what came over me next. I reached over and grabbed her hand from her side and lifted to my lips and paced a soft kiss on it. Her hand was so warm. I could just envision her fingers entwined with mine for the rest of eternity. My eyes were locked on hers. She surprised me, she didn't seem disgusted by my gesture, that I, someone so unworthy, would even try to seem worthy for someone like her.

I let her hand fall back to her side. "Call me if you need anything, Bella." I said.

"I will." She said a little louder than a whisper.

"Goodnight, Bella" I said. I said goodnight because I couldn't stand to say goodbye.

"Goodnight." She said and I turned to walk back down the hall.

"Oh wait!" She called after me and I turned back towards her. "Your coat" She said starting to take it off but I loved it on her so much.

"No, keep it." I smiled. "It looks good on you." I said and turned back down the hallway and down the stairs and to my car. The drive home was lonely because Bella wasn't in the passengers seat.

I missed her already. I had left her five minutes ago and I missed her already. I don't understand what I am feeling. How can I feel this way about someone after one day?

I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car and took the elevator back up to Alice's apartment. When I got back in the apartment, Alice was asleep on the couch. I'm guessing she was waiting to hear what happened. I looked at the clock; it was almost two in the morning. I picked up Alice's tiny body, careful not to wake her and carried her into her room and put her in bed and tucked her in. I walked back to the door and turned off the light and closed the door.

I walked back into the main room and started turning off the lights. Once all the lights were off in the main room I walked back to my room and changed into my pj's and got into bed dreaming of my Angel.

**Please Review!**

**Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Previously_

_starting to take it off but I loved it on her so much._

"_No, keep it." I smiled. "It looks good on you." I said and turned back down the hallway and down the stairs and to my car. The drive home was lonely because Bella wasn't in the passengers seat._

_I missed her already. I had left her five minutes ago and I missed her already. I don't understand what I am feeling. How can I feel this way about someone after one day?_

_I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car and took the elevator back up to Alice's apartment. When I got back in the apartment, Alice was asleep on the couch. I'm guessing she was waiting to hear what happened. I looked at the clock; it was almost two in the morning. I picked up Alice's tiny body, careful not to wake her and carried her into her room and put her in bed and tucked her in. I walked back to the door and turned off the light and closed the door._

_I walked back into the main room and started turning off the lights. Once all the lights were off in the main room I walked back to my room and changed into my pj's and got into bed dreaming of my Angel_

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling wonderful. I didn't want to get out of bed yet because it was a Saturday and I went to bed at like two the night before.

I stated thinking about Edward. Had that all really happened last night? Did he really rescue me from those men? Did he really drive me home and kiss my hand? Or was that all just a dream.

I looked down and realized I was still wearing Edwards coat. Yes! That meant that it wasn't a dream. It really did happen!

I felt sudden tingles in my stomach whenever I thought of Edward. I didn't really understand it. I had never felt like this before. Heck! I had never even had a boyfriend before! How sad is that? I'm a twenty-three year old kindergarten teacher who has never had a boy friend-who has never been kissed!

God I'm so pathetic.

Edward probably has a girlfriend and has had tons of girlfriends before and I don't even know the basics. Theirs is no possible way he will ever like me like I want him to and even if he does like me like that once he finds out how sad my love life is he would be disgusted!

Ugghh I hate my life. Why can't things ever work out the way I wanted them to?

I looked at the clock; it was almost ten and I had to get and go to the library.

On the weekends I worked at the library part time to earn some extra money. I got dressed and put on Edwards coat and was a searching for my car keys when I realized that my car wasn't here. It was still broken down in Alice's apartment building parking lot. I sighed out of frustration. Then my phone rang with a text.

_To: Bella_

_I fixed you truck, I'm driving it over now._

_From: Edward_

I sighed in relief and excitement. Relief because my truck was fixed and I wouldn't have to walk to the library anymore. Excitement because Edward was the one who fixed my truck and he was coming over! I quickly texted him back.

_To: Edward _

_Thank you so much!_

_From: Bella_

I had a little time before Edward should arrive so I decided to heat up a bagel for breakfast. After I had finished I quickly brushed my teeth and then I heard a knock on the door.

_Oh my God he's here._

I did my best to remain calm and walked to the door and opened it. There stood the most beautiful man in the world. His golden hair tousled just perfectly and my now favorite crooked smile greeted me.

"Hi." I said lamely.

"Hey, Bella. I brought you your truck." He smiled.

"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver! I like just remembered that I have to go to the library and I thought I was going to have to walk…" I babbled and mentally slap myself for sounding so stupid. But he seemed to be amused by my babbling.

"No problem. Why are you going to the library?" He asked curiosity written all across his face.

"Oh I work there part time on the weekends for some extra money." I said looking down at my feet.

"Oh well if you ever needed a ride all you have to do is call." He said smiling again.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I said grabbing my purse. I stepped out into the hallway and closed my apartment door and locked it. Then I walked with Edward out to the front of my building to my car. Parked behind it was Alice's car with Alice picking at her nails in the front seat. She looked up and saw Edward and I walk out together. She smiled as waved and I waved back, then she winked and I blushed and gave her a warning look. Edward walked me to my car and handed me the keys.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're very welcome." He smiled and helped me into my truck. I felt the tingles in my stomach again when he touched me.

"See ya latter Bella." He said sweetly.

"Bye, Edward." I said trying to sound cute but I think it came out the compete opposite.

Edward closed my door and went back to Alice's car and got in. I put the keys in the ignition and drove off as Edward drove off in the opposite direction. I watched in my rearview mirror as he turned the opposite corner and disappeared. I sighed.

_He would never like someone as awkward as me._

It only took me five minutes to get to the Library because the traffic was very light.

I got straight to work once I got there putting away books in the fiction and non-fiction sections and then sat at the librarians desk waiting for someone to ask for help and then later I put more books away. It was a very slow day.

I got home around five in the afternoon and decided I was staying in tonight. I was too tired from work and I didn't feel like going out. Thankfully no one called to make plans so I made myself dinner and sat down on the couch and started reading Romeo and Juliet for the thirtieth time. As I read I kept imagining Edward as Romeo.

_In your dreams…_ I thought to myself.

I read through the entire play and looked up at the clock. It was ten thirty and I felt very tired. I decided to go to bed early tonight.

**OOOOOOVOOOOOOO**

I woke up the next morning around eight and couldn't remember what my dream had been.

I started my day, taking more time than necessary to get ready. Then I headed to the library again. The day was long and at five o'clock I got in my truck and headed to Charlie's.

Once I got there I found him trying to make dinner. I took over for him and he sat at the kitchen table across the room.

"Ever since you moved out Bells, the food hasn't been nearly as good." Charlie said.

I laughed.

I ate dinner with Charlie and watched part of the basketball game with him. At nine o'clock I decided it was time to head home.

I went home and got myself ready for bed and prepared myself for the next day. Sadly it would probably be another day without Edward. My heart sank when I thought about this. I had no clue when I would se him again and I wanted to see him again so badly it almost hurt.

I slowly drifted to sleep hoping I would see Edward soon.

**OK so I have a question for you: Would you rather I… Put up shorter chapters more frequently (like I do now) or longer chapter's less frequently (like every two or three weeks)? **

**I know that you guys have been asking for longer chapters but I can't do that with out it taking like two weeks to actually up it all together. But if you'd rather I could post a new chapter every week but they would not be as long.**

**Please leave a comment on your answers I really want to know what you would like me to do.**

**Also leave a comment telling me what you think of this chapter! I know it's short but I'm trying to hurry up to when they guys breaks into the school!**

**Love you!**

**Rozey113 **


	7. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_I ate dinner with Charlie and watched part of the basketball game with him. At nine o'clock I decided it was time to head home._

_I went home and got myself ready for bed and prepared myself for the next day. Sadly it would probably be another day without Edward. My heart sank when I thought about this. I had no clue when I would se him again and I wanted to see him again so badly it almost hurt._

_I slowly drifted to sleep hoping I would see Edward soon._

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I was right. I did not see Edward Monday, nor did I see him Tuesday or Wednesday, but finally it became Thursday and I knew I was going to see him today because I had to pick Charlie up at the station again. He had told me that he could just drive himself but I insisted on picking him up. I would do anything to be able to see Edward again, even for a short period of time.

Thursday seemed to drag on forever as I waited for four o'clock so I could go pick up Charlie.

But finally four o'clock came and I went straight to pick up Charlie. I pulled into the station and paused so that I could fix my hair and make-up. I was not about to look like a slob in front of Edward.

_What am I doing?_ I asked myself in the mirror of my truck.

Wow, I never thought I would be this desperate to get a guy. I never thought I would be using Charlie to get close to a guy. How shallow am I? I Edward did like me I would want him to like me for me, not who I was pretending to be. And if he doesn't like me for me, well it would hurt but then I would eventually understand that he wasn't the one for me.

After I had this revolution in my car, I gave up on my hair and make-up and got out of my truck and marched straight up the front stairs of the station.

_Be yourself… _

I opened the doors and entered and was greeted by Charlie's friends watching a basketball game.

"Hey Bella! Good to see you again!" Officer Paul greeted me. I walked over to where they were all hovered around a small television.

"Hey, good to see you too! Who's playing?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Cleveland Cavaliers vs. The Miami Heat. It's the most anticipated game of the year!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, who are we rooting for?" I asked. I honestly didn't care but I wouldn't want to cheer for the wrong team accidentally.

"Cav's all the way! Lebron James deserves it!" he said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You see, Bella, Lebron James is the best player in the NBA and he played for the Cavaliers. Over the summer his contract with them expired and he became a free agent and could go to any team he wanted that gave him an offer. Every one thought he was going to stay in Cleveland but then, on national television; he stabbed Cleveland in the back by deciding to go to the Miami Heat to form a super team. Now every one in Cleveland hates him." Paul explained.

"Oh I get it." I said and glanced at the game. Cleveland was winning by a lot. _Good for them…_

"Well I'm going to go get my dad, see ya." I said and they all mumbled little goodbyes not wanting to lose focus on the game in front of them. I turned around and started walking to the back of the station but like last week, when I turned the corner I ran into something again.

Edward caught me before I could fall backwards.

"Oh hey Bella." He said in a cheery voice. "Sorry about that."

I looked up at his gorgeous features and blushed a deep shade of red.

"It's okay." I said stupidly.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh just picking up Charlie again. We go out to dinner ever Thursday."

"Oh that's cool." He said and then there was a moment of silence.

"So how's your truck doing?" He asked.

"It works perfectly, in fact it works a whole lot better than it did before it broke down." I smiled. "You did an amazing job." Just then Charlie came out of his office and walked up to us.

"Edward, I see you've met my daughter Bella." He smiled looking down at me.

"Yes I have." Edward responded smiling at him and then back at me and I blushed.

"Edward is Alice's sister." I informed Charlie.

"Oh really? I thought there was a family resemblance." Charlie said turning to Edward. "I love your sister, she's a very sweet girl."

"Yes, she is." Edward responded.

"Well, we should get goin' Bells. I want to catch the end of the game a the diner." Charlie said looking at me.

"Okay." I said and turned to Edward. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye Bella." Edward said and Charlie said a quick bye and we left.

Charlie waited till we were in my truck until he started to ask me questions.

"So what amazing job did Edward do?" He asked looking at me as I pulled out of the station.

"Huh?" I asked confused as to what he was talking about.

"I heard you say 'you did an amazing job' to Edward before." Charlie said sounding suspicious. Then I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, well, last Friday night I went over to Alice's apartment to hang out and Edward was staying with Alice so we all had dinner and watched a movie and when I went to leave my car broke down and Edward fixed it and now it works great." I said trying to keep it as simple as I could without reveling too much more of what happened.

"Oh ok." He said letting the topic go. "Thant reminds me, I think you should get a new car. This thing is getting pretty old Bella. It's not safe."

"I know I should get a new car but: 1- I love my truck, and 2- I can't afford a new car right now." I said. I was instantly depressed at the thought of losing my beloved truck.

"Bella, please get a new car soon." Charlie begged, "I worry about you driving all alone in this thing. What if it broke down on the high way or something and you were all alone…" Charlie said trailing off. It touched me to know that he cared about things like that and that he was worried about me.

"Dad, don't worry. I'll be fine." I said trying to reassure him. "I'll try and get a new car soon." I said not liking the thought of giving up my truck.

"Thank you." Charlie said and was quiet the rest of the way to the diner.

Dinner was quiet and Charlie watched the game on the T.V. hanging over the bar. The game had finished and the Cavs had won by a lot. I drove Charlie home and then headed home myself.

_Maybe I would see Edward again this weekend…_ I thought as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**OK sorry if you like Lebron, but I don't (anymore). I think he's a jerk. I hope you do too. Hahaha okay not trying to be mean or anything it just really hurt when went to the Heat and I needed to two teams for the game so I pick those two because I thought it would be interesting. But I am definitely not trying to offend anyone! The Heat is awesome, just not Lebron. **

**I hope you liked it! Please comment! I love hearing from you guys! And please tell other people about this story too and check out my other story **_**Second Life!**_

**Love you!**

**Rozey113**


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously_

"_Bella, please get a new car soon." Charlie begged, "I worry about you driving all alone in this thing. What if it broke down on the high way or something and you were all alone…" Charlie said trailing off. It touched me to know that he cared about things like that and that he was worried about me._

"_Dad, don't worry. I'll be fine." I said trying to reassure him. "I'll try and get a new car soon." I said not liking the thought of giving up my truck._

"_Thank you." Charlie said and was quiet the rest of the way to the diner._

_Dinner was quiet and Charlie watched the game on the T.V. hanging over the bar. The game had finished and the Cavs had won by a lot. I drove Charlie home and then headed home myself._

Maybe I would see Edward again this weekend_… I thought as I drifted into unconsciousness. _

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV.**

Friday passed my surprisingly quickly without any calls from Alice to hang out. I was very disappointed. Looks like I'll be by myself tonight.

I drove home from work and entered my apartment. It was dark so I switched the lights on and went to the kitchen to get a snack. I got an apple out of the refrigerator and was about to eat it when my phone rang.

It was Alice.

"Hello?" I asked flipping open my phone.

"Hey Bella." Alice sang into the phone. "I was just wondering, if you weren't already doing anything tonight, if you would like to come Christmas shopping with me?"

"Alice, It's not even Halloween yet! Why do you need to go Christmas shopping?" I asked. It was the beginning of October for crying out loud!

"You, of all people know, that we Cullen's will use any excuse to go shopping and Christmas shopping is the best excuse for this time of year…" I waited for her to explain.

"Alice, what's the real reason you want to go shopping?" I asked. I knew her too well.

"Ughh! Fine! I have a date with Jasper to this Ball thing and I have nothing to wear and I need your help, also it wouldn't hurt to update your wardrobe… just sayin'…" Alice confessed.

I sighed into the phone. "Fine Alice, I'll go, but only since I have nothing better to do." Alice cheered on the other end. "-And I can't spend too much!" I told her. When Alice went shopping, there was no limit to what was 'too expensive' but what she didn't understand was that I did have a limit.

"Ok, Bella! I can work with that!" Alice said excitedly. "Ok, meet me at my apartment in exactly twenty minutes! We have to get going in order to get as much shopping done as possible!" Alice said, I was about to argue what she said, "Bye Bella! See you!" and hung up.

I closed my phone and trudged to my closet to change into more comfortable close. Only God knows how long we'll be out tonight. My phone buzzed with a text.

_To Bella_

_I almost forgot! I want you to sleep over tonight after we go shopping!_

_From Alice_

I laughed at her request. She should really be a fifth teen year old girl.

_To Alice_

_Aren't we a little too old for sleep over's?_

_From Bella_

_My phone buzzed almost immediately after I sent the text._

_To Bella_

_NEVER! We haven't had a sleep over in forever and there's no good reason not to! Did I mention Edward would be here? ;)_

_From Alice_

I felt immediate butterflies in my stomach by just the thought of it. I contemplated it. Alice knew how to win me over.

Should I sleep over and spend more time with Edward? Or would he think I'm a creeper?

I thought about think for a few minutes. Spending a little time with Edward wouldn't hurt. In fact I was practically dying to see him again.

To Alice

Ok fine I'll sleep over, but I still have to work tomorrow so we can't stay up too late.

From Bella

Like I said before, I had to work at the Library on Saturdays and Sundays. And I wasn't going to let Alice get used to the idea of having things go her way.

My phone buzzed.

_To Bella_

_YAY! But no you don't have to work tomorrow! Remember? You get the second Saturday of every month off and, oh guess what! It's the second Saturday of October!_

_From Alice_

I silently cursed. Why did she have to have such a great memory?

_To Alice_

_Ughh. Fine._

_From Bella_

I changed into a baby blue long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans and my Ugg boots.

I packed my over night bag and grabbed anything else I might need.

I put on Edwards coat and locked my apartment and drove to Alice's.

I pulled into her parking lot and walked to the front door. I was surprised that someone else opened the door for me. Did they get a new doorman? It was a shame I really liked the old one. This new guy had long blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a long face. He seemed kind of creepy.

He held the door and I walked in.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked with a creepy smile on his face. I smiled back trying to seem polite and not totally creped out. Since he was new he probably didn't know that I was allowed to just go straight up to Alice's apartment.

"Uh, yes, I here to see Alice Cullen. My name is Bella Swan." I said. He looked at his list for my name. I silently prayed that Alice had told him I would be comeing.

"Ah, here we are. Looked like you are allowed her anytime." I nodded and silently thanked Alice and hoped this would never happen again. "I'm James, the new doorman." He said holding out his hand. I hesitantly shook his hand and mumbled a little 'Hi'.

"Let me escort you upstairs." He said, his eyes wondering up and down my body. _NO NO NO NO!_ My thoughts screamed.

"Uh, that's ok. I know where I'm going." I said stuttering. I wanted to get to the elevator so badly but I didn't want to seem rude.

"Oh ok then. But uh, I was wondering…" I waited_, Oh please don't let him say what I think he's going to say,_ I begged internally. "I was wondering if you would like to maybe do something next Saturday?" He asked as I heard the door open and close behind me. I was completely stunned! He just met me? Was he that desperate?

"Uh-" I stuttered not knowing what to say. Then I felt an arm snake it's way around my waist. I looked up and was relived to see Edward coming to my rescue. Edward looked at James with a glare.

"Sorry," Edward said still glaring at James. "But she's already going out with me next Saturday." He said with a smirk.

I was completely stunned by his words. Then I realized that he was just acting. God he was a pretty good actor.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know she was taken." James said baking off and Edward pulled me with him to the elevator and I started to giggle at the look on his face. "Wait until we get in the elevator." He whispered in my ear as he led me. The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. I noticed James still watching us in shock as the door closed.

As soon as the doors had closed all the way Edward and I burst out laughing. When our laughing died down I was the first to speak.

"Thank you so much! I didn't know what I was going to do!" I said still smiling.

"No problem. I could see you were uncomfortable." He said smiling at me. God that smile was so hot. And he looked absolutely irresistible in that police uniform, I had guessed he'd just gotten home from work.

"Yeah he was very creepy." I nodded.

"Yeah I'm not sure about him." Edward agreed. Then there was a very uncomfortable silence until we reached the twelfth floor. The doors opened and he led the way to Alice's apartment. He unlocked the door and held it open for me and I thanked him as I stepped inside then I was immediately pounced upon by a little pixie.

"Oh My God Bella! Hi! We are going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed.

"Hey Alice." I said a little less enthusiastic. Edward laughed at us and closed the door. Alice pulled away.

"When the hell did you get a new door man?" I asked angry that she didn't tell me about this.

"Sorry! He just started today and I forgot to tell you!" Alice apologized as Edward walked down the hallway to the guest room. Once He entered his room I retold Alice what had happened in the lobby.

"Really?" She asked stunned. "I knew that guys was a weirdo!"

I laughed.

"I'm going to go get my purse and my coat and then we can go." Alice said.

"Ok." I went and sat on her couch as she headed towards her room and the Edward walked back out changed out of his uniform.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" He asked sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Alice wants to go shopping." I said, Edward didn't need any more explanation, He knew his sister well enough. Edward laughed as if he felt bad for me.

" You're welcome to come too if you would like." I offered.

"As much as I would love to go shopping I can't, I'm going out with Emmet, but thanks for the invitation." He smiled. And then there was silence and I looked down at my hands.

"So…" I looked up at him as he spoke. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out next Saturday?" He asked. I was stunned… Did he just ask me out?

"I mean, I think the doorman will get suspicious if I'm still home on Saturday night." He explained nervously.

"Uh, yeah I would love to go out." I answered barely able to contain my excitement.

"Great then I'll pick you up next Saturday at about seven?" He asked his beautiful smile getting wider.

"Yeah that sounds good." I smiled back blushing. Just then Alice walked in and smiled when she saw Edward and I.

"Bella are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said snapping out of my daze and standing up to join Alice at the door.

"See you later Edward." Alice called as she Walked out the door and I followed her and smiled one last time at him and he smiled back. I think my heart stopped right there. Then Alice closed the door behind me and locked it.

I followed Alice to the elevator not really paying attention to my surroundings.

_Did he just ask me out? What do I wear? Was he serious? Or is he just doing it so the doorman wouldn't get suspicious? Yeah that was surly the reason why. So the doorman wouldn't suspect anything. He wouldn't have asked me out other wise. Why would he? _

My hope dropped instantly at the realization. Before I knew it we were in the lobby and I followed Alice at was walked out and James held the door for us. I looked up at him as I passed and he smiled and winked at me. It wasn't a normal, cute smile and wink. No this was the smile and wink of a crazy stalker person. It sent a shiver down my spine and I rushed to keep up with Alice as I followed her to her car. I could feel him staring at me through the lobby windows.

I quickly got into Alice's car and we drove off to the mall.

I think I sat on the bench in the dressing room of a store who's name I couldn't even pronounce for a good hour and a half while Alice tried on dress after dress and I told her they looked great on her and she would get frustrated with me for liking them all. But the did all look really good on her! She could make a paper bag look good she was so beautiful. Now If I were to try on all these dresses, it would take a lot of work to make them look good.

As I waited for Alice to enter the dressing room with more dresses in tow I started to think about what Edward really meant when he asked me out. I also started picking at my nails while I thought.

Alice entered the dressing room without me noticing and throw a dress at me. "Try this on." She instructed.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't need a new dress.

"You need something to wear for your date on Saturday." She said rummaging through her own pile of dresses.

"I don't think it's a date Alice." I said looking down at the dress she handed me. It was beautiful, it was blue, my favorite color. Alice looked up from her pile of dresses.

"Why wouldn't it be a date?" Alice asked confused.

"I don't think he likes me like that." I confessed.

"Bella, Shut up." Alice said. I looked up stunned. Alice was usually very comforting and helpful with these types of issues, but now she sounded irritated at me.

"You always think that no one could ever like you because you're not pretty, or you're too boring or whatever. You like Edward. Edward likes you. A lot! Now stop mopping! He asked out on a date! OK? Now we need to find you an outfit for that date. Do I make myself clear?" Alice said looking very stern and forceful. I cowered in my seat and nodded.

"Good, now go try that on." She said and I rushed to the nearest stall to try on the dress not arguing.

We shopped until ten o'clock when the mall closed. I got a sweater, some cool jeans and high heels that Alice talked me into buying and Alice got a very pretty dress that was purple and sparkly but sophisticated and matching shoes and jewelry.

We drove back to Alice's apartment with our bags. Before we got out of the car Alice insisted on me practicing walking in high heels some more. I tried to argue with her but you can't really say no to Alice.

I put on my new shoes and tried to keep up with Alice with out tripping.

We passed James and he gave me another really creepy look and thankfully the elevator doors were already open so we were passed him quickly.

"You're right, he is really creepy. Did you see the way he looked at you?" Alice said after the elevator doors had closed. I nodded.

We arrived on Alice's floor and I again followed her to her door.

_You know, I think I'm starting to like these shoes… they are as hard to walk in as I thought they would be… _

But as soon as I thought that thought my ankle twisted in a way that it shouldn't and I fell to the hallway floor with a yelp. Alice turned around quickly to see what was wrong and found me on the ground holding my ankle.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA!" Alice said and rushed over to me. "Are you ok?" She asked panicked.

"No, my ankle…" I said. My ankle hurt so badly. It took all I had not to curse because of the pain.

"Oh ok, well…" She said not knowing what to do. "Hold on I'll be right back." Alice got off the floor next to me and picked up all our bags and carried them to her door and unlocked it. Placing our bags inside and propping the door open she rushed back to me.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to help you up and too the couch ok?" She asked. I nodded and she wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me get up without putting any pressure on my injured ankle. Once I was standing I place my arm around he shoulder and she helped me hop to the couch in her apartment. She placed me on the couch so that I was laying down and put a pillow under my ankle.

"Ok how does it feel?" She asked. It was still in a lot of pain but not as much then it had been.

"It's kind of throbbing now." I said and she inspected my ankle.

"Oh It's starting to swell!" She panicked. Alice was not used to things like this, because she was so graceful, she never got hurt. I, on the other hand, was the clumsiest person in Forks and knew exactly how to handle it.

"I'll call my dad! He'll know what to do!" She exclaimed reaching for her phone.

"No Alice It's fine, don't bother him! I just need some ice." I said but she already had him on the phone.

Carlisle told Alice that it was only a sprain and that I just need to stay off of it for a while and to ice it, like I said, but Alice never listens to me.

Alice got me some Ice and wrapped it in a dish towel and placed it on my ankle.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have made you wear those shoes!" She apologized.

"No Alice, it's fine, it's my fault for being so clumsy." I argued. I wasn't going to let her take the blame for this.

"No this is all my fault Bella."

"No it's not." I argued.

"Yes it is. Now stop arguing with me." She said, "Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm fine." I said and Alice went and sat on the chair next to the couch that Edward had sat in earlier. She turned on the T.V. and we started watching _Friends._

After about a half and hour of watching _friends_, my ankle started a lot better, or maybe it was just numb from the ice.

I directed my attention back to the television and then I heard the front door open and close as someone came in.

"Hey Alice." I recognized the voice as his footsteps got closer.

"Aww, fall down again Bella?" I looked up to see Emmet Standing over my head with a smirk on his face. I threw the pillow I had next to me at him and he dodged it smoothly as I blushed. Then I could hear someone else approaching and soon Edward was standing over me next to Emmet. His face was full of concern.

"What happened?" He asked sounding worried.

"I tried to walk in high heels." I said simply. Emmet burst out laughing. Edward hit him in the back of his head.

"Ow," Emmet said rubbing the back of him head. "What was that for?"

"You're an idiot." Edward said as I tried to move into a sitting position. I felt bad because I was taking up the entire couch and there wasn't enough room for Edward and Emmet to sit down. I sat up and pulled the ice pack off my ankle and inspected it. Edward came over and looked at my ankle also.

"Well it's not that swollen. But you should keep it iced and elevated." He said. I nodded and picked up my foot and moved so I was now sitting normally on the couch and Edward moved the pillow that was under my foot to the coffee table. I lifted my foot that I couldn't really feel anymore and gently laid it on the pillow and replaced the ice pack. Edward and Emmet then sat next to me on the couch. Alice watched me the whole time with an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry! This is my entire fault! I made you wear those shoes!" She said.

"Alice, stop it! No it wasn't!"

"What happened?" Edward asked wanting to know the whole story.

"Well, Alice told me I should try to practice walking in high heels more so I wouldn't fall as much so I put on the ones that I bought and we walked up here and when I was like ten feet from the door I twisted my ankle and Alice had to help me inside." I explained and blushed. I was only ten stupid feet from the door! Why couldn't I have made it the rest of the way?

"Oh well I think you are going to be fine." Edward said smiling down at me, which made me get more butterflies in my stomach.

"Alice did you call dad?" Edward asked.

"Yeah he said it was just a sprain and to ice it. But he thinks he should come by tomorrow to look at it and see if it needs a brace." Alice said,

"Wow, wait, you didn't tell me that! He doesn't need to come over here! My ankle if fine! I bet you I can even walk around right now if I wanted to!" I said and started to get up and show them but Edward pulled me back down.

"No don't put any pressure on that ankle." Edward said,

I sighed; I was too tired to argue with them anyways. It was now eleven. Everyone had gotten up to do things. Emmet was in the bathroom. Edward went to get me an aspirin and Alice was looking through a magazine.

I yawned. "Bella, do you want to go to bed? You look tired." Alice asked. I nodded and stood up balancing on my good foot.

"Hold on Bella, I have a better idea." Alice said as she came to support me and winked. I was confused. What did she mean?

"Hey Edward?" She called. Oh no! she is not about to do what I think she's going to do! "Can you carry Bella to my room?" I gave her a warning look and she smirked at me

And she did do what I thought she was going to do. Edward came out of the kitchen with a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Sure." He said smiling and handed the glass and pill to Alice.

Before I could argue he had scooped me up into his strong arms and we were already headed down the hallway to Alice's room. I blushed. I would never admit it to Alice but I loved the feeling of his armed around me. I felt so safe and secure. I didn't feel like he would ever drop me. I didn't want him to put me down. But Alice's room came all too quickly and I was soon placed on her bed.

"Here take this." Alice said, handing me the pill and glass of water. I took it and said thanks you.

"Can we get you anything else?" Edward asked politely.

"No thank you, I'm fine." I said. I really didn't want to put them out.

"Ok, well goodnight Bella." Edward said.

"Goodnight." I said back and Edward left the room after giving me my favorite smile. Alice watched me the whole time and I blushed when I noticed her.

"It's ok Bella, that was really cute." She gushed, "You two are so perfect for each other!" She said proud of her match making.

"Well anyways I'll be back in a little bit. I just got to make sure Emmet doesn't ruin anything first." Alice said. "Good night!" she left the room, turned off the light, and closed the door. Whenever Alice and I had a sleep over, we usually slept in the same bed, we didn't care, her bad was big enough.

I got myself under the covers and drifted of to sleep fairly quickly.

When I awoke in the morning I could see the light of the sun through the curtains. I looked at the clock and it said it was eight o'clock. I looked over and saw that Alice was still sound asleep.

After a while of laying there with my eyes open, I decided to get up. I carefully got out of bed and balanced on my good foot. I slowly brought down my bad foot and place it on the ground and put some weight on it to see how bad it was.

It hurt when I put weight on it but it didn't hurt that bad. But I still decided to hop on one foot to the kitchen. I made it to the hallway and almost fell. I decided that hopping wasn't the best idea after all. I tried my best to stay as quiet as possible as I didn't want to wake anyone.

I carefully got down to my knees and began to crawl down the hallway. Oh yeah this was much easier and faster than hopping. I was about to pass Edward's door when it opened suddenly. I looked up at Edward who looked confused.

"Good morning." I said sheepishly blushing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Crawling." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's easier than hopping on one foot." I said moving into a sitting position on the hallway floor as I looked up at him.

He looked at me for a minute and started laughing. I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Let me help you." He said when he had ended his laughing fit. Then He moved next to me and bent down to pick me up like he had last night. I didn't want to argue this time. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and he carried me into he kitchen and set me down in the chair and moved another chair to put my leg up on.

Then he moved to the refrigerator. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"We have cereal and milk." He said.

"Then I'll have cereal and milk." I said and he got himself and me a bowl, the box of cereal and a carton of milk and sat down in the seat across from me.

We ate breakfast quietly and waited for Alice to wake up. I tested my ankle some more and it didn't hurt as much so I could walk on it, I just had a slight limp.

Carlisle came to check my ankle around ten o'clock and put a brace on it just incase.

Later both Edward and Alice helped me carry my things to my car and helped me get in.

"So I'll see you Saturday?" Edward asked after he helped me into my car.

"Yeah, see you Saturday!" I smiled. He smiled back.

"Be careful!" He said.

"I can't make any promises!" I shrugged and he laughed and closed my door and I drove off. I watched him watching my truck in my rearview mirror as I drove out of the parking lot. I drove home and once I made it inside it instantly felt lonely.

I Sat on my couch and pick up the current book I was reading. But I didn't actually focus on reading all I could think about what going out with Edward next Saturday night…

**Thank you guys for your reviews! Here is a sort of long chapter for you! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please comment or sent me a message! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Happy Thanks Giving! **

**Love Rozey113**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week passed slowly as I waited for Saturday to arrive along with my date with Edward Cullen.

I could hardly contain my excitement. But the days dragged on so slowly I thought I might die out of anticipation… Sunday… Monday… Tuesday… Wednesday…

Thursday morning I rolled out of bed and into the shower. My ankle felt much better now and I barely felt any pain and I didn't have a limp anymore. But Carlisle insisted that I keep the splint on for another week and wouldn't let me argue with him. Also, over the week I have had many little texts from Edward. Most of them saying_ hey_ and _how are you_ and _what's up_. Other's said things like _can't wait for Saturday _and _have a good day today._ Whenever I got a text from him I had a smile the rest of the day. He made me feel happier then anyone has ever made me felt in my entire life.

I got out of the shower and got dressed in simple black pants and a white blouse and some cute boats Rose had gotten me for Christmas last year. I got my things and headed for work. I was actually on time this morning and helped the other teachers get their lesion plans ready since I had nothing else to do.

Then the children started arriving to school and I went back to my classroom so I could greet them when they arrived. As I waited in my empty class room, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and it said I had a text.

_To Bella_

_Have a great day! Will I see you at the station tonight?_

_From Edward_

I smiled at his message. And yes it was Thursday and I was picking up Charlie and I was looking forward to seeing him too.

_To Edward_

_Thanks, you too! And yes you will see me tonight._

_From Bella_

I sent the text and put my phone in my pocket. Then my student teacher, Angela, came in carrying her stack of books which she brought with her everyday. I had gotten to know Angela over the past few months and she had become a goof friend of mine. We knew each other well; we could tell if something was different about one another by just looking at each other. Angela sensed my suddenly lifted mood when she saw the huge grin on my face when she walked in.

"Hey," She said suspicious, "Why are you so happy today?"

"Oh, nothing." I answered, "Just really excited for my date with that guy I told you about."

"Oh ok then." She let it go and then the kids started coming in with their little backpacks and coats and started hanging them up on the little hangers in the back of the room. Then they all went to their assigned seats and I started class. Then I remembered that I didn't really have anything planned for the first hour of the day. I meant to do that this morning but I forgot.

I greeted the class and wrote the date on the board. Then I got an idea and walked over to Angela.

"Hey, Ang." She looked up from her book, "Can you watch the class while I go make some copies?" She suddenly looked worried and I understood why. I had never left her alone with the class before.

"But I don't know what to do… What if something happens…" She started panicking.

"Ang, don't worry. You'll be fine. It's just like babysitting and I'll be back in ten minutes. And if something did happen you know all the procedures. Go down the stairs to the left for a fire, line up against the hallway wall for a tornado and lock the door and go in the corner for a lock down. You'll be fine. Nothing will happen." I assured her. She took a deep breath and nodded. I turned back to the class.

"Ok class, Now I have to go down stairs for a few minutes and Miss. Angela will be watching you. I expect you to be on your best behaviors." They all nodded. I walked to my desk and picked up the coloring book I had been looking through for ideas earlier and heading down stairs to the copy room. Once I was there I flipped through the pages of the coloring book looking for the right one.

Bang.

That's all I needed to hear before I had ducked under the desk in the copy room.

I was just making copies.

Copies of a coloring page.

Copies for my kindergarteners on the second floor, who were now only being watched by my student teacher. They must be terrified.

Next I heard screaming, first from a terrified female, who I'm guessing was Nicole the secretary, and then a man's deep threatening voice.

"LOCK DOWN! INTRUDER ALERT!" I heard someone say trying to sound calm over the PA system.

This meant that all teachers lock their doors and keep quiet in a far corner of the room. I can just see it now, Angela, my student teachers, struggling with my keys trying to lock the door while the kids in the room begin to panic. I can picture their scared little faces. Why did I have to pick now to make these copies? I should be up there calming them down.

But I was probably in more danger than they are right now.

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts as I noticed the silence from the main office. Then I hear foot steps. Too close for comfort. The opening to the desk I was under was facing the wall so I could not se much but on the good side I didn't really have to worry about the intruder seeing me. I saw his shadow in the morning light radiating from the window as he slowly stepped through the room, inspecting it carefully. I held my breath, shaking.

Soon his footsteps faded as he entered the next room and soon I was certain he was gone. I knew I had to move.

As soon as I made this decision my life seem to flash before my eyes. My mom before she had passed away, my father in his police uniform, my best friend Alice, and Edward.

Even though I had only met Edward a week ago I knew I was in love with him from the first time I saw him. He was the new police officer working for my father and he was also Alice's brother whom I had never met before. But I know. I just know he is the love of my life. But I'm sure he doesn't feel that way about me.

Before making my move out of my safe haven, I pulled out my cell phone, knowing that I shouldn't speak, I quickly opened a new text message.

_To: Edward_

_Man in the school with a gun. Please send help._

_From: Bella_

I put my phone back into my pocket and took a deep breath.

Then I slowly made my way out from under the desk.

I started crawling but then heard more footsteps and backed up back under the desk.

I tried to hold my breath again but it was much harder this time because I was so scared. In fear of being heard, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Then I was the shadow of a man. Who was this person? I thought the gunman had already passed. Then the man started to speak. Now I realized there was a second gunmen

"Hey Mike," That voice, I recognized that voice, but I couldn't remember where, "What do you want me to look for?"

Then I realized whom the voice belonged to. It was James the doorman!

I knew there was something weird about him!

I tried my best to stay as silent as I could. Then I heard the man named Mike call from the other room, "Look for something that tells us the room numbers."

"Okay." James said and I was his shadow disappear along with his footsteps.

I waited a good minute until I did not hear anything at all until I crawled out from under the desk again. The coast was clear so I slowly rose to my feet. I looked around and out the door that the gunmen had went, I didn't see them and decided to go through the opposite door, the one they had entered the room with.

As I slowly walked through the main office I saw no one and the silence scared me. I knew I needed to make it back upstairs and help Angela. I walked to the stairwell on the East side of the school because James and the other man had went towards the west end of the school. I quickly but silently climb the stairs amazed that I wasn't tripping.

I slowly made it to my classroom. The halls were empty and there was absolutely no sound at all. I reached for the doorknob but it was locked.

I silently got my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door and opened it trying so hard for it not to creek. I entered the room and saw Angela and my class cowering in the corner with terrified looked on their faces. Angela looked relieved as soon as she saw me.

I closed the door and locked it and quickly made my way over to join my students. They weren't as frightened as I thought they would be but that was mainly because they didn't know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Angela whispered to me when I made it over to her.

"Two men got in and they have guns." I whispered so the children wouldn't here.

"Oh God." Angela said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Hey, we're going to be okay. We have to be strong." I told her and she nodded and it was quiet for a minute and then the kids started whispering to each other. But we had to be silent so I came up with an idea to keep them quiet without them getting scared.

"Hey kids, we're going to play a game ok?" They nodded, "OK, to win the game you have to be as quiet as possible. No talking. The students who win will get… candy." They all smiled but remained quiet.

Then I realized that I should call Edward and tell him I was okay.

I found his number in my phone book and hit send.

He picked up almost immediately.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear over the phone.

"Hold on Bella you're on speaker, your dad's here." Edward said.

"Bella? Honey?" I heard Charlie's panicked voice.

"Yes dad I'm here." I said.

"What's going on?" He demanded. "There's a gunman?"

"Yes well now there are two." I informed them.

"Bella did you see them? Do you know who they are?" Edward asked.

"Yes, the one is your doorman James, Edward." I said and I heard Edward growl.

"I knew something was wrong when he wasn't there this morning." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"And the other one's name is Mike." I heard Charlie and Edward gasp.

"That could be Mike Newton. He was released from jail yesterday." I heard Charlie say.

"It could be. But why would he be doing this?" Edward said to Charlie.

"Wait who's Mike Newton?" I asked, the name sounding somewhat familiar.

"Remember two weeks ago when I told you about that guy who was selling drugs?" Charlie asked and I tried to think back, then it hit me; that was the man in the police station who was looking at me weird!

"OK yeah." I said in realization.

"Bella, we are on our way, we need you to-" Edward voice was cut off by the doorknob twisting and then banging on the door.

"Oh my God! They're trying to get in!" I said in a panicked whisper.

"Hold on, Bella!" Charlie said. I could hear sirens off in the distance approaching quickly. Then the door broke down with a sickening crack and the kindergarteners screamed in surprise along with Angela and I. There in the doorway stood James and the man who had been at the police station two weeks ago, Mike Newton. I quickly pulled my phone from my ear and put it behind my back so they wouldn't see but Charlie and Edward could still hear.

"Okay," the Mike said walking towards us and waving his gun, making it evident what he was capable of. I shook with fear and the children started to cry. "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way, _Miss. Swan."_ He said looking directly at me. It creped me out the he knew my name. "Which will it be?" He smiled at me mischievously. Then I could see the police lights reflecting through the windows.

"T-the easy way." I said, hoping I picked the safest one.

"Okay, then Miss. Swan. Your students may go but you must stay." He said. I had made the right choice, but it didn't look like I would benefit from either. Angela looked at me questioningly. I nodded to her in reassurance but she hesitated.

"Hurry up and get the kids out before I change my mind." Mike warned.

At this comment Angela hurried the kids from the room and soon I was left alone with Mike and James. I felt the fear building in my stomach every second. I looked at James and he had a look of regret on his face but he tried to hide it. I didn't understand. What was he doing this? I then looked to Mike. He just had an evil smirk on his face as he looked at me.

"What do you want?" I choked out.

"Well, first, I know you have a phone so hand it over." He said getting closer to my face, I leaned back and hesitated. He showed his gun to reinforce his command and I handed him my open phone, still on a call with Edward. I took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said in a creepily cheerful tone. "who am I speaking with?" He waited for a response. I could hear commotion outside as the police were giving people orders.

"Ahh, Chief Swan," He smiled. "So glad to talk to you again! I have you daughter right here." He held the phone out to me. I realized what he was doing now, this was to get back at Charlie. "Say hi to daddy." He instructed.

"Dad?" I asked through the phone and my voice broke and I began to cry when I realized I might not be getting out of here. I heard Charlie yelling on the other line and Mike swiftly took the phone back.

"Careful Chief. We don't want anything to happen now do we?" He waited for a response

"Good." He said. "What do I want? I don't want anything. All I want is for you to suffer." Mike said and shut the phone, ending the call. He turned back to me with a crazed look in his eye.

**AHHHHHH! What's going to happen? We finally make it to the lock down!**

**Please comment! The next chapter will be up soon, like, tomorrow if I have time!**

**Love Rozey113**


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously_

"_Hello?" He said in a creepily cheerful tone. "who am I speaking with?" He waited for a response. I could hear commotion outside as the police were giving people orders._

"_Ahh, Chief Swan," He smiled. "So glad to talk to you again! I have you daughter right here." He held the phone out to me. I realized what he was doing now, this was to get back at Charlie. "Say hi to daddy." He instructed._

"_Dad?" I asked through the phone and my voice broke and I began to cry when I realized I might not be getting out of here. I heard Charlie yelling on the other line and Mike swiftly took the phone back._

"_Careful Chief. We don't want anything to happen now do we?" He waited for a response_

"_Good." He said. "What do I want? I don't want anything. All I want is for you to suffer." Mike said and shut the phone, ending the call. He turned back to me with a crazed look in his eye._

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

The week passed by so slowly as I waited for my date with Bella to arrive. I woke up early Thursday morning and got ready to work. I said goodbye to Alice and went to my car.

As I walked through the lobby I noticed that James was not at his usual stool near the door. Whe_re is he? _I swear he is the worst doorman anyone could have ever asked for!

I let it go and walked out to my car and drove to work. On the way there I remembered it was Thursday and I wondered if Bella would be picking up Charlie again tonight and if I would see her. When I arrived at work, before I got out of my car I pulled out my cell phone.

_To Bella_

_Have a great day! Will I see you at the station tonight?_

_From Edward_

I sent the text and then put my phone way in my pocket. I then got out of my car and entered the station. I greeted the other cops and then went to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee that someone had made for us. As I poured my coffee my phone buzzed in my pocket and I opened it to reveal a new text.

_To Edward_

_Thanks, you too! And yes you will see me tonight._

_From Bella_

I smiled at the thought of seeing her tonight. It seemed like years since I had last seen her even though it was only since Saturday.

Last Friday when she sprained her ankle, I was so worried about her. Throughout the week I had been asking her how her ankle was and she said she was fine but I still worried about her. She was on my mind every second.

I grabbed my coffee and went back to my desk to work on so paper work. I was really getting into my work when my phone buzzed again in my pocket. I didn't know who it could be because I wasn't expecting a text from anyone. I looked at my phone and it said it was from Bella. My mood lifted immediately but when I read the text my entire world crashed around me.

_To: Edward_

_Man in the school with a gun. Please send help._

_From: Bella_

My breathing stopped and I think my heart did also. I was immediately worried for Bella's safety. What if they hurt her? I was not only worried, I was enraged. Who would dare break into a school with a gun? Who would want to hurt little children? Who would want to hurt Bella?

I jump out of my seat and practically sprinted to the Chief's office, knocking into some officers trying to get through. I barely paid any attention to them though. I burst through Chief swan's door and straight to his desk, he looked up at me in shock.

"What the hell?" He cursed surprised, and then he saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?" He asked. I handed him the phone and he read the text. A panicked look came over his face and he stood abruptly.

"Bella!" He said pushing past me to get out of his office. I quickly followed after him. He entered the main room where all the other officers were gathered.

"Attention!" Charlie announced in his powerful Chief voice, "There is a gunmen at the elementary school. All units are required! Officer Paul, call swat and EMS. We don't know if anyone is injured. Wait at the scene for more instruction." Charlie said. The officers looked shocked and scared for most of them had children there too.

"Let's go!" Charlie said and walked swiftly to the door. The rest of the officers hurried to grab their things and keep up.

"Cullen!" Charlie called. "You're with me" I nodded and ran to catch up with him and then joined him in his cruiser while other officer's were getting in theirs.

He turned on his lights and sirens and quickly sped out of the parking lot. Then my phone rang in my hand because I hadn't had a chance to put it away yet. I looked at the caller i.d. and was relieved to see it was Bella. I answered it immediately.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." she whispered just loud enough for me to hear. Charlie looked at me concerned and I nodded that she was ok.

"Hold on Bella you're on speaker, your dad's here." I said and switched the phone to speaker so that Charlie could hear too.

"Bella? Honey?" Charlie asked panicked.

"Yes dad I'm here." She answered.

"What's going on?" Charlie demanded. "There's a gunman?"

"Yes well now there are two." Bella informed us.

"Bella did you see them? Do you know who they are?" I asked.

"Yes, the one is your doorman James, Edward." She said and I let out a growl. I knew he was up to no good. I swear if he hurts her…

"I knew something was wrong when he wasn't there this morning." I said through clenched teeth mostly to myself

"And the other one's name is Mike." Charlie and I gasp.

"That could be Mike Newton. He was released from jail yesterday." Charlie said to me as he drove.

"It could be. But why would he be doing this?" I asked to Charlie.

"Wait who's Mike Newton?" Bella asked a little louder.

"Remember two weeks ago when I told you about that guy who was selling drugs?" Charlie asked.

"OK yeah." Bella said.

"Bella, we are on our way, we need you to-" I started to say but I was cut off by Bella's gasp and frantic whispers.

"Oh my God! They're trying to get in!" She said in a panicked whisper. This enraged me. Bella was in danger and I wasn't there to save her. Charlie sped up. We were not that far from the school now.

"Hold on, Bella!" I said.

Then, over the phone, we heard a loud noise and screams. The screams made me clench my fists and they made Charlie drive even faster. Then we heard Bella shuffle the phone around, I suspected she was trying to hind it.

"Okay," We heard someone say faintly. We also heard children crying "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way, _Miss. Swan."_ My knuckles were turning white; I was clenching them so hard. "Which will it be?"

"T-the easy way." I heard Bella stutter. Just then we arrived at the school. Charlie and I got out of the car and went and stood in front of it, waiting to hear more. Other Officers arrived at the scene and came close to listen too.

"Okay, then Miss. Swan. Your students may go but you must stay." My breathing stopped and Charlie looked up at me with a worried expression.

"Hurry up and get the kids out before I change my mind." I heard the man say after a minute of silence. Then more silence came. Charlie looked up at the other officers.

"Ok, get those kids away from here as soon as they come out!" Charlie instructed and they nodded and waited for the children to exit the building, after a minute the doors opened and Bella's kindergarten class came out with a girl around the age of twenty. The officers soon rushed to them and hurried them to a safe building across the street.

Then we heard more over the phone and we listened carefully.

"What do you want?" Bella asked. It killed me to hear the fear in her voice.

"Well, first, I know you have a phone so hand it over." It was quiet for a moment and then the man we suspected as Mike Newton spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" He said in a creepily cheerful tone. "who am I speaking with?" He asked and I looked around and saw more teachers and children rushing out of the building.

"The Chief of Police." Charlie answered.

"Ahh, Chief Swan," He said with a smile in his voice. "So glad to talk to you again! I have you daughter right here." Charlie grabbed the phone from me "Say hi to daddy." He instructed to Bella.

"Dad?" Bella asked through the phone and her voice broke. It hurt me so much to hear her like this. She must be so scared. This broke Charlie's self control.

"I swear to God if you touch her I will personally kill you!" Charlie shouted into the phone He was about to say more but the man cut him off.

"Careful Chief. We don't want anything to happen now do we?" He waited.

"No." Charlie said through barred teeth.

"Good." He said.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

"What do I want? I don't want anything. All I want is for you to suffer." Mike said and ended the call. Charlie looked up at me with tears brimming his eyes.

That's when I knew what I needed to do. I looked Charlie in the eye.

"I'm going in." I said. It wasn't a question. Charlie nodded.

"Get her back to me safe." Charlie said. I nodded. Then I drew my gun and ran towards the school and through the entrance.

**BPOV**

"So Bella, do you remember us?" Mike asked me. I nodded my head.

"Good, and do you know why we are here?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Well, I'm here to get revenge on your dad for putting me in jail and James over there is here to get revenge on your little boy friend because I believed he asked you out didn't he?" I nodded, my eyes tearing.

"And then you said no and went off with your boyfriend right?" He asked. Well, Edward wasn't my boyfriend but he was basically right. I guess I would just make things worse if I said he wasn't my boyfriend and that I lie because I just didn't want to go out with him, but I nodded anyways.

"Good then we all understand each other." Mike said and gave me an evil grin and then turned to look out the window. I took this chance to look at James. I gave him a pleading look to let me go. I think I saw a glimpse of remorse and regret in his eyes but then he turned away. Why did I have to turn him down? Maybe if I didn't this wouldn't be happening.

"Well, Bella, you managed to get the entire police squad! Good job!" Mike cheers sarcastically. I looked at my feet. He grabbed my face and forced me to look up at him. Then he raised his gun and shot it at the ceiling. I yelped in surprise.

"Please don't hurt me." I let out in a cry.

"No promises." Mike said emotionless letting go of my face and I began to cry softly.

James looked up at Mike with a confused expression. Then he walked over to where Mike was standing and started speaking quietly to him, but I could still hear what they were saying.

"I thought you said no one would get hurt!" James whispered frantically.

"I never said that! Besides you must be crazy if you thought we would be walking out of here. You knew just as well as I that if we did this we would go to jail." He paused.

"But you said we were just going to teach them a lesion." James argued.

"Yes and why not make the most of it. Why not teach them the hard way." Mike said louder so I could clearly hear him. He walked over to me and pointed his gun at my forehead. _This is it…_

I closed my eyes and cried harder, waiting…

But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see that his gun was no longer pointed at me but at the door. I looked at James and saw his gun pointed at the door also.

Then I looked up and saw Edward at the door, gun drawn.

"Put down the gun. James, you too." Edward instructed.

Mike looked from Edward to me to James. "James, is this the guy?" He asked amused. James didn't say anything he just glared at Edward. I feared for Edward's life now, I wasn't the one in danger, he was, he had two guns pointed at him.

"James, don't do this." Edward tried to negotiate. "You can still walk away from this right now." James contemplated this, dozens of emotions flashed over his face.

"Don't listen to him, James. "Mike warned but never moved his eyes from Edward. "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me." James looked nervous but then he lowered his turned his gun on Mike.

"You said no one would get hurt." James said angrily now. Mike laughed.

"Oh wrong choice James." Mike smiled and before I could blink Mikes gun was pointed at me and there was a loud bang followed by another loud bang and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at the ceiling and suddenly I felt a burning sensation in my abdomen. My instantly went to my stomach and I felt something warm and wet. I raised my hand to see what it was and then I saw my blood on my hands.

Black dots started clouding my vision then I was a black figure standing over my head and I could faintly hear someone calling my name. Was this my guardian angle?

"Bella!" The beautiful voice started to fade and the figure in front of me started to get farther away. No I didn't want it to go…

"Bella can you hear me?" I nodded but my eyes felt heavy so I started to shut them.

"No, Bella! Stay awake!" The angelic voice commanded and I tried to follow its commands but I felt so tried I couldn't stop my eyes from closing.

The voice faded to a point where I couldn't hear it anymore and then I felt nothing at all.

**Uh-Oh! Will Bella die? Will Bella live? Tell me what you think! Please comment!**

**Love Rozey113**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

I entered the building and realized I didn't know where I was going. Great. I continued down the hall checking each classroom. All the classes had been evacuated so I didn't have to worry about the kids; I could focus on rescuing Bella.

After I had checked all the first floor classrooms and found nothing, I headed up the staircase on the west side of the building. As I was hurrying up the staircase I heard a gun shot.

I froze.

No.

I sprinted up the rest of the stairs to the second floor.

I couldn't be too late.

This can't be my fault.

What if I am too late?

I quickly checked the classrooms, aiming my gun into each, ready for the gunmen. I found the fist four rooms to be empty and then I came across a room whose door was already opened and then I heard a voice. It was the voice of the man on the phone. I stood next to the door and listened for the appropriate moment. I was so terrified of what I might find.

"Yes and why not make the most of it. Why not teach them the hard way." The man said. I took this as my cue and entered the room and aiming my gun. What I found was almost as bad as what my worst nightmare would be. Mike Newton holding a gun to my beloved angles forehead and her crying her eyes out waiting for it to end.

I aimed my gun at Mike and then noticed James standing not so far away. James saw me and aimed his gun at me. Mike noticed me and turned his gun from Bella to me also. I was relieved that Bella wasn't in much danger anymore but I was the one in danger now. There was one of me and two of them, and once they finished me they would just turn back to Bella. I quickly realized that the only way Bella and I were going to get out of her was if I negotiated.

"Put down the gun. James, you too." I instructed to each of them. By now Bella had opened her eyes and was now staring at me intently with fear.

Mike looked from me to Bella and then to James, never lowering his gun and let out a laugh "James, is this the guy?" He asked amused. James didn't say anything he just glared at me. What was he talking about?

"James, don't do this." I tried to negotiate. "You can still walk away from this right now." James contemplated this, dozens of emotions flashed over his face. I kept my gun at Mike.

"Don't listen to him, James. "Mike warned but never moved his eyes from me. "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me." James looked nervous but then he turned his gun on Mike. Maybe Bella and I would walk out of here. I saw a glimmer of hope in this situation.

"You said no one would get hurt." James said angrily now. Mike laughed.

"Oh wrong choice James." Mike smiled and before I could blink Mikes gun was pointed at Bella and he shot. In that second I felt that bullet that struck Bella go through my own heart. I watched in disbelief as Bella fell backwards from her chair to the floor.

In the next second I was enraged.

How dare he?

I pulled the trigger of my own gun and hit Mike square in the chest he fell to the floor lifeless. I wanted to go to Bella so badly but there was still danger. I turned my gun on James who was staring at James in shock.

"Put down the gun!" I shouted. James quickly looked at me and set his gun down on the floor, raised his hands in the air and backed away from the gun.

I quickly picked up the gun and then rushed over to mike and knocked the gun away from him so he wouldn't be able to reach it if he wasn't dead yet.

Then more police officers started filing into the room and hand cuffed James and rushed to Mike. I put my gun away and rushed to Bella's side.

"Bella!" I yelled, just as she was looking at the blood on her hands. I knelt over her. She stared blackly ahead. How could I have let this happen? It should have been me! I watched helplessly as her white blouse stained red.

"Bella can you hear me?" She nodded but began to close her eyes.

"No, Bella! Stay awake!" I shouted but her eyes closed.

"Bella!" I shouted, "Bella, stay with me!" Officer Paul knelt next to me and looked over Bella.

"We have to get her in the ambulance now!" He said. I nodded and picked her up. It killed me to feel her so lifeless in my arms. I rushed out of the room, careful not to jostle her too much and down the stairs and out the entrance.

As I rushed towards the ambulance I looked up and saw Charlie staring in shock, and I saw tears streaming down his face. I made it to the ambulance and placed Bella carefully on the stretcher and the EMS workers began to work on Bella.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" The women worker shouted and they began to load Bella into the ambulance. Once she was inside, I climbed in with her after getting an okay from the driver. I grabbed Bella's hand, I was too afraid to let go.

The EMS workers gave her oxygen covered her wound with gaze. They said that was all they could do until they got to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital in four minutes and they rushed Bella into the ER, I still never let go of her hand. As we rushed in I saw my father, Carlisle, talking to a nurse.

He looked up as all the commotion and rushed over to me.

"Edward what happened?" He said as he started to asses Bella.

"There were gunmen at the school and Bella got hit." I explained.

"OK, we need to get her into surgery right now." Charlie told the other doctors and nurses, I never took my eyes away from Bella's face, it was deathly pale. I held on to Bella's hand for dear life as Carlisle and the nurses worked on her.

Carlisle then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We need to take her into surgery now." He said, "I'll do everything I can." I nodded and let go of Bella's hand as the wheeled her down the hall and out of sight.

What if she doesn't make it?

This is all my fault.

A nurse show me to a more private waiting room and I sat down and looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. Bella's blood. I tear escaped from my eye.

What am I going to do?

A nurse showed me where the bathroom was and I cleaned myself up. When I decided I looked descent I went back to the waiting room and found Charlie sitting in a chair with his head in his hands crying. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry." I said and my voice broke.

Charlie looked up at me.

"This isn't you're fault." He said.

"Yes, it is. It should have been me." I said feeling all the guilt creeping up on me.

"Edward you are the bravest person I think I have ever met." Charlie said sitting up straight. "You risked your life to save my daughter, and for that I am eternally grateful."

I couldn't respond.

I just stared blankly ahead. Then all of a sudden the doors burst open and my family, Alice leading the way, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie, rushed through the doors looking frightened. Charlie and I stood up immediately.

"Is Bella…?" Alice began but her voice caught on a sob and she couldn't finish. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"We don't know," I said. "Carlisle has her in surgery," Alice's tears spilled over and she leapt into my arms and cried. Over her shoulder I saw Esme go and give Charlie a hug and Emmet holding Rosalie close and sitting her down. Alice soon calmed down but she would not stop clinging to me. We sat down in the chairs and silently waited as the hours passed.

After six hours of agony, Carlisle came into the room. We all stood. I feared the worst news.

"Well we almost lost her twice." I felt my own heart stop, "and she lost a lot of blood. But we were able to remove the bullet and repair her stomach. She is in stable condition right now and she is unconscious and we are not sure when she will awake." Carlisle said and Esme walked over and gave him a hug. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen." Charlie said and shook Carlisle's hand.

"No need to thank me. Bella is like a daughter to me." Carlisle said.

"Can we see her?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'll show you to her room." Carlisle said and lead us down a hallway. He stopped at a door and allowed Charlie to enter first. I was the last to enter. What I saw broke my heart.

Bella was laying in the hospital bed unconscious, there was an IV in her arm and bag of blood which was also being injected into her body. I slowly walked up next to her and grabbed her hand.

She was going to be okay, I was happy about that. But it was my fault she was in here.

**YAY! BELLA'S ALIVE! Sorry it's short.**

**Please comment and I'll promise to update very soon!**

**Love Rozey113**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your comments. They make me smile : ) I don't own anything : (**

**And thank you vampirecullenaddict for being the 100****th**** comment ; ) This chapter is for you!**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I felt like I was drifting. I couldn't feel any pain at all. All I could see was white.

Then the white walls or clouds or whatever you want to call them, seemed to get brighter. Soon they blinded me.

I covered my eyes. When I opened them again I was no longer surrounded by white. I was back in my childhood home. When my mother had passed away we had to move.

_I looked around; it looked just the way it did when I was a kid. I walked through the living room slowly, replaying the memories. Then I entered the dining room; There were a lot of funny memories of Charlie on Thanksgiving. Like when he tried to carve the turkey. I laughed to myself. Then I came to the kitchen entrance, I paused. _

_This was my mother's kitchen. She had made every meal in this kitchen; This is where all her famous recipes were created. I wasn't sure if I should enter but decided to anyways. I entered the kitchen slowly_

_It looked just the way I had remembered it. _

_Then my hands flew to my mother. I saw something I thought I would never see again. _

_My mother standing at the counter baking her famous chocolate chip cookies. She heard my gasp and turned to me. _

_She welcomed me with tears in her eyes and her arms open for a hug. I ran to her. _

_I thought I would never get to hug her again._

_There must only be one reason why I'm here._

_This must be heaven._

_I must be dead._

_I clung to my mother. I feared that if I let go she would disappear._

_She laughed at me persistence and pulled me away a little to look at me. She was even more beautiful then I remembered her to be._

"_Look at you," She said smiling at me, "You've become quite the young lady." _

_I smiled, "I missed you mommy." I said tears filling my eyes._

"_Darling, you don't have to miss me, I never went anywhere. I've always been right here with you." She said. _

"_Am I- dead? Is this heaven?" I asked. She laughed at me. _

"_No you're not dead. You're just hanging out with me until you have to go back." She said. She had always tried to be the cool mom. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me back to the living room and sat me on the couch like she used to whenever she wanted to talk._

"_Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't able to be with you these last few years." She started._

"_It's okay mom." I said and we just sat there for a while enjoying each other's company. I starting thinking about what she had said: I was just staying here until I had to go back. But what if I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay here with my mom forever. _

"_Mom, I don't want to go back." I said breaking our comfortable silence._

"_Bella, sweaty, you have to back." She said._

"_Why, I love it here. I want to stay here with you." I fought back. Looking down at her hand resting on top of mine. I didn't want this to end._

"_I know honey, but you have a lot of people who need you: There's Charlie and Alice and nice boy Edward." I looked up suddenly at the last name. She laughed at me yet again._

"_I've been watching you Bella," she started, "and I can she that you really love this boy." I blushed. She reached up and touched my rosy cheek. _

"_And you know what else I can see?" She questioned me. I shook my head and she continued. "I can see that he really loves you." _

"_Really?" I asked. I could hardly grasp the idea. _

"_I know true love when I see it." She paused as if looking for the right words, " Bella promise me something…" _

"_Anything." I replied and let her continue._

"_Promise me that you will tell him how you feel." She said. I hesitated, I wasn't sure I could do that._

"_You can't be shy with true love Bella. It will be gone before you know it." She told me this and I realized why she felt this way. She was referring to her and Charlie. Her life had been cu so short. I couldn't even imagine the pain it must have cause both of them. I knew this was important to her: that I didn't make any mistakes._

"_I promise." I whispered and she held me close. _

"_Bella, when you go back, tell your dad that I love him, with all my heart." She said. _

"_Of course."_

"_I love you so much Bella. You are the best daughter anyone could have ever asked for. I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you." She whispered into my hair still holding me to her chest._

"_I love you too mom." I said._

_Then she pulled away with tears filling her eyes. "It's time for you to go back." She said._

"_I know." I said. I felt ready to go back now. But I was sad about leaving my mother. A tear escaped my eye. She whipped it away._

"_Don't worry honey, I'll always be with you."_

"_Thank you."_ I said and then everything started to fade around me. I saw my mother slowly disappear as I was dragged back down to the real world.

Suddenly I was very much aware of the pain in my stomach and a steady beeping sound. I tried opening my eyes but they felt very heavy. After a few minutes I was able to open my eyes and they adjusted t the dim light that was coming from a bedside lamp next to me.

I looked around the room, I was clearly in the hospital and the steady beeping was the heart monitor to my left. I then felt something in my hand, I looked down at my right hand.

It was another hand. Someone was holding my hand. I looked over at the chair next to me and saw a bundle of messy gold hair nest to my bed. It took me a minute to realize that it was Edward.

Edward ad his chair pulled close to my bed and was holding my hand in his while her rested his head on the side of my bed. I didn't want to disturb his peace but I felt like I should wake him up.

"Edward." I whispered lightly, which was all my voice could manage. He stirred for a moment but then wasn't moving again. I tried a again, a little louder this time.

"Edward." I was able to croak out just a little louder than a whisper. He moved again, this time sitting up and stretching, never taking his hand from mine. He still didn't notice I was awake. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and yawned. He looked so cute when he had just woken up.

He quickly looked around the room and then looked at me and froze, not expecting me to be staring back at him. I giggled at the shocked expression on his face. His mouth spread into the biggest smile and he got up from his seat and released my hand and hugged me close.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered into my ear then her pulled back and took my hand again.

"I'm sorry to wake you." I said.

"No, I'm glad you did. Your dad went home to get some rest." He informed me, I nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly aware of how dark it was outside the window.

"It's almost three in the morning." My eyes went wide. "But you've been asleep for two-almost three days." My mouth flew open, there was no way it could have been that long. "you've had us worried sick." Edward finished squeezing my hand.

"It's Sunday?" I croaked out and Edward handed me the glass of water that was on the table and nodded. Then I realized something.

"OH-no! we were supposed to go out last night!" I realized. Edward laughed.

"don't worry I'll understand." I laughed too but then gasped and the pain that shot through my stomach. Edward noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said and jumped out of his seat and out the door. I wondered where he was going, or if he was leaving me until he came back with the nurse who had a shot. I cringed away from the needle and she and Edward laughed at me.

"Don't worry sweaty, this is injected into your fluids bag." She said and injected the needle into the bag of clear fluids above me head. I started to feel better instantly.

The nurse left the room and Edward took my hand again.

"I am so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have let this happen." Edward said looking down.

"What? No. this isn't your fault." I argued.

"I could have stopped him Bella, I waited too long." He said hanging his head in shame.

"Stop that. There was noting either of s could have done." I said he didn't argue with me this time. Then Carlisle came in.

"Hello Bella!" He greeted me.

"hi." I said weakly.

Carlisle explained my injuries to me and I was so thankful to be alive. When he asked if he should call Charlie and tell him I was awake I refused. I wanted to let Charlie sleep.

Carlisle told me to get some rest and I felt very tired even though I had just been asleep for the past three days!

As I closed my eyes I heard Edward whisper that he would stay with me and then he started to hum the most beautiful tune I had ever hear and it put me to sleep quickly as I held onto Edwards hand, never wanting to let it go.

**Please comment! I promise a new chapter really soon! I have a lot more ideas!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes it was very bright. I adjusted to the bright morning light and looked around my hospital room. There were balloons and flowers everywhere. I smiled. Then I noticed I was alone. My heart instantly sank when I realized Edward wasn't here.

I didn't know what I should do. Do I call a nurse and tell her I'm awake? I wasn't in any pain. I looked around my room. Then I reached for the card on the table next to my bed.

It was from my class. They had all tried to write their names and I could see where they got a little help from Angela. I tear escaped my eye and I looked at all the flowers and the get-well soon balloons. I felt so loved.

Just then there was a nock on my door. I looked up to see Charlie poking his head in the doorway. He say that I was awake and smile and walked quickly to the side of my bed and hugged me.

"Don't scare me like that Bells!" He sighed into my hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, I too was getting caught up in my emotions.

Charlie moved the chair closer to my bed and held my hand. "So," I said. trying to change the subject to a more happier note, "What happened, while I was out?" I laughed.

"A lot." Charlie sighed. "Well we stayed here all night Thursday and all day Friday…"

"We?" I asked. Charlie was my only family.

"Yeah, the whole Cullen Clan and myself. They were really worried about you Bells." He sighed. I didn't know they would do that for me. I mean I was close to their family but I would have only expected Alice to stay that long, maybe Edward.

"Well, on Friday and Saturday we took turns sitting in here with you because they would only allow one person at a time." Charlie sighed. I laughed imagining how frustrated he must have been and looked down at my hands. Then I noticed my nails. Perfect with crisp white tips.

I looked at them confused. I didn't remember doing my nails. I hadn't done my nails in months…

Charlie noticed my confusion and laughed.

"Haha, yeah, Alice got bored on her turn and painted your nails. She said it was the best time to because you weren't squirming." He laughed. I laughed too, Alice would do that. Charlie continued.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been here when you woke up, everyone went home and I was planning on staying but Edward insisted that I go home and get some rest." Charlie sighed. "He really likes you Bells. There's just something between the two of you…" He searched for the right words. "Hold onto him Bells. He's the only boy I've ever trusted with you."

I smiled at him. "Thank you dad. You don't know how much that means to me."

I hugged him again, careful of my stomach, and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Dad I have to tell you something," I said breaking our silence. Charlie looked up at me and nodded for me to continue. "When I was asleep, I guess you could say, I wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"I was with mom." I said. My eyes tearing a bit. Charlie's breath caught. He looked up at me with a surprised but happy look on his face.

"You were? How?" He asked. He was only able to manage a little squeak. I laughed.

"Yes, We were at the old house. She told me I was just staying with her until I had to come back." A tear finally escaping my eye. "We talked and she wanted me to tell you something." I smiled looking my dad right in the eye. His face brightened up immediately and smiled for me to continue.

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you with all her heart and that she misses you so much." A tear escaped Charlie's eye while I waited for him to respond. He was speechless. After a couple of minutes of silence he spoke.

"You don't know how relieved I am to know that she's been taking care of you." He whispered and squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back.

The morning passed by quickly and soon there was a little party going on in my room. Edward was here and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmet. Charlie had gone to work after I had assured him I would be fine and Esme was running errands and Carlisle checked on other patients.

We were all just sitting around talking and laughing.

It felt nice to all be together again.

Soon visiting hours were over and everyone started to leave, meaning I would be alone tonight. Soon Edward was the last person left. He looked as if he was debating something until he finally spoke.

"Is anyone staying with you tonight?" He asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"Oh, well I can stay with you if you want me to." He said shyly.

"No, you should go home and get some rest, I'll be fine." I told him. He looked so tired, he had big dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and I couldn't help but notice his eyes drooping every now and then.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertain.

"Yes." I laughed at how ridiculous he was being and ignored the pain it cause in my stomach. "You look so tried. Now go home and get a goodnights rest."

After hesitating he agreed and got on his coat.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Your dad and I need to file a police report tomorrow; do you think you can tell us what happened? James wont tell us anything." He asked, looking worried as if this would somehow offend me.

"Yeah sure." I said quietly, not really wanting to think about what had happened.

Edward came over to the side of my bed to say goodnight. I really didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want him to have to sleep in that uncomfortable chair all night just for my sake.

"Do you need anything? Are you in any pain? I can go get a nurse." He asked.

"No I'm fine." I said lied. My stomach was killing me but I didn't want to bother him with my pain. I knew he would just blame himself for this happening to me.

"Okay then well… Goodnight, Bella." He said softly, removing a stand of hair from my face, and I blushed and looked down trying to hide it but failed, he laughed.

"Goodnight." I said sheepishly, looking up into his beautiful rich green eyes. Not breaking my gaze from his, I felt his hand in mine and then he slowly and sweetly raised it to his lips, placing a small tender kiss in my knuckles. My heart raced and my cheeks flushed as the heart monitor beeped rapidly at the change, but Edward didn't seem to notice. His lips felt so warm and soft against my skin and it sent a shiver down my spine. He looked deep into my eyes and lowered my hand back down to it's original position but not releasing it just yet. "I'll see you tomorrow." HE said with a smile and I smiled back. He released my hand slowly. I held on as long as I could without it becoming evident to him that I didn't want him to go.

Turned and picked up his coat from the chair behind him and walked to the door when he got to the door he turn and smiled. "Bye." He smiled sweetly and then left down the hallway.

I suddenly felt very lonely. Maybe I should had asked him to stay with me. No, that would have been selfish, he needs his rest. I waited a few minutes until the pain in my stomach was almost unbearable until I hit the nurse button on the side of my bed. The nurse came in swiftly and gave me more pain medication and left. I felt instant relief.

I honestly didn't know what to do now. I looked around the room and saw that there was a tv. I then looked for the remote, which was placed right by my bed.

I turned on the t.v. and started flipping through the channels. There was nothing on so I turned it back off and sighed. It was now ten thirty. I was tired so I decided to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and started thinking.

I would have to tell Charlie and Edward everything that happened on Thursday. That meant that I would have to tell them that Mike and James only did what they did to get revenge on them. It would kill them to know that they were the reason. I thought back to that day, how terrified I felt when that gun was held to my forehead, a tear escaped my closed eye, then how safe I had felt when I saw Edward in the doorway, and then fear again that he would get hurt.

I silently cried at the memories. I had completely blocked them from my mind until now.

After a few minutes I forced my self to stop and to think of something else and I soon drifted off to sleep, I was exhausted.

…

I woke up on Monday morning with the bright sun shining right in my eyes. I shielded them and looked at the clock: It was eight a.m. As my eyes adjusted, the sun wasn't so bright anymore and I didn't need to block them from the sun. Just then there was a knock on my door and Dr. Cullen peaked his head in and smiled at me.

"Good morning Bella!" He said cheerfully, entering the room and coming over to my side with a nurse following behind him. "Hello." I said shyly.

"I hope you don't mind Bella, but we need to change your bandages." He said.

"No I don't mind." I said.

"Okay then." He said and the nurse took out some bandages and take and a bottle of something I didn't recognize. I lifted up my hospital gown just enough to access my wound and the blankets down to my waist.

Carlisle slowly and carefully began to pull off the bandage that had been taped down to my stomach and I watch. The bandage was removed to reveal a small line that had been stitched up to the top right of my belly-button.

"Will I have a scar?" I blurted as I examined my wound.

"Probably." Carlisle said simply. "But there are new creams you can use to get rid of scars. Emmet fell off his skate board when he was eight and cut his elbow pretty badly and there was a scar but Esme gave him this cream to put on it and you can barely see it now." Carlisle said as he prepared another bandage to cover it.

"Oh." I said dumbly. Carlisle then too the bottle and pour some of the liquid on a cotton ball.

"This is disinfectant. It might sting a little." He informed me and I nodded and he began to clean the wound. It stung a little but not much and then he replaced the bandage and was finished. The nurse let the room with the used bandage.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Has it been hurting you at all?" He asked as he picked up the clip board at the foot of my bed and began writing on it.

"It hurts every now and ten but it doesn't hurt that bad." I said.

"That's good." He mumbled as he read something off the bottom of the clip board.

"Have you walked around yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, yesterday I got up and went to the bathroom." I said and he nodded again.

"And did that make you abdomen hurt?" He looked up from the clipboard.

"No." I said thinking back. I didn't recall any pain when I had gotten up yesterday or walked around.

"That's good, Bella. If you progress continues like it has, we should be able to release you by Wednesday." He told me. I smiled and he set the clipboard back down.

"Now, I understand that you father and Edward are going to came back today to ask you some questions…" He trailed off and I nodded. "…are you ready for that, or do you need some time? I can keep then from asking you any questions if you need more time. I know this can be a very emotional event in you life and you may need some time to deal with it." He continued.

"Yes I'm ready for it." I said. I was grateful that Carlisle would do that for me. He felt like a second father to me.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertain.

"Yes. I'm sure." I said a little more confident this time. "I'd rather just get it over with."

"Ok then." Carlisle said, "Edward told me that they would be coming around 10."

"Okay." I said.

"Should I tell the nurse to bring in you breakfast now?" He asked and all of a sudden I was starving.

"Sure." I said and he smiled

"I'll be back to check up on you later then." He said and left the room, just then my stomach growled.

Ten minutes later a nurse brought in a tray of breakfast food and set it in front of me. I knew hospital food was never that good, but I was so hungry I would eat anything.

After I finished my breakfast I watched some TV. and before I knew it, it was ten o'clock and I knew Charlie and Edward would be coming by soon. I got out of bed carefully and made my way to the bathroom. I did my business and brushed my teeth with the little toothbrush that they had wrapped in plastic and fixed my hair.

When I was done I made it back to my bed and got under the covers again. Two minutes later there was a knock on my door and Charlie and Edward came in, smiling at me. They were both dresses in their Fork's Police uniforms.

"Morning sweetie." Charlie smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Edward stood at the foot of my bed.

"Morning." I responded automatically.

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted me and I felt my stomach flutter when he said my name.

"Hi Edward." I said shyly and he smiled my favorite crocked gin at me.

"So Bella are you sure you can do this?" Charlie asked sitting down in the chair next to my bed.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said in a small voice. I was only worried about their reactions now.

"Okay." Charlie sighed and looked at the papers I didn't realize he had been holding the entire time. Then he pulled out a tape recorder and explained that the report had to be as accurate as possible. "Alright then," Charlie said and I looked to Edward who was also looking through some papers. "Are you ready?" Charlie looked up at me. I nodded.

"Tell us the whole story from the beginning." Charlie asked. Edward looked up at me, his pen ready to write down my story.

**(If you don't want to re-read this part then just skip it)**

"Well, I went to work. I waited for my kids in my class. Um at eight o'clock I started class and realized I hade forgotten to make a lesion plan so I was just going to have them color in a picture." I explained," I found a coloring book and went down to the copy room, leaving my student teacher, Angela, in charge of my class." Edward scribbled down notes. "I was about to make copies when I heard a gun shot." I said and then paused. I noticed Edward was gripping his pen very tightly but continued to write. "I didn't hesitate to get under a desk and then I heard yelling and there was someone over the loud speaker announcing a lock down and then everything was quiet. Then I heard footsteps coming towards where I was so I held my breath so he wouldn't hear me. The footsteps faded and I knew that I needed to get back to my class because they were probably panicking. That's when I sent Edward the text message. Then I was about to crawl out of my hiding spot when I heard someone coming and I hide again and held my breath. They started talking and then I recognized James' voice. They were looking for something."

"Do you know what they were looking for?" Charlie asked in a strained voice. I knew he didn't like hearing this story as much as did telling it.

"Umm." I thought back, "Oh, yeah. They said something about room numbers, finding something with the room numbers on it. But then they walked into a different part of the office and when I couldn't hear them any more I got out and went the opposite direction they had left and ran to my classroom. I unlocked the door and then locked it again and went and sat with my class to calm them down." I went on trying not to think about it too much or else I would probably start crying. "Then I called you and told you that it was James and you know the rest. Then there was a loud bang on the door and it broke down and James and Mike came in. All the kids were crying. I hid the phone behind my back and he told me to get the kids out of the room so I had Angela get them out and then Mike took the phone from me and talked to you." I said looking up at Charlie how had a grim look on his face. "He hung up the phone and asked me if I remember them and I said yes. Then they asked me if I knew why they were doing this." I paused the tears welling up in my eyes. "I said no." and was silent again.

Charlie looked up at me and so did Edward. Pain was visible in both their eye. Charlie reached out and grabbed my hand for support.

"Can you tell us honey?" He asked, patient for my response. I didn't want them to fell guilty! Do I tell them? I knew I should.

"But you're just going to feel like this is you fault." I said trying to keep it simple. They both looked at me with confused expressions.

"What doing you mean Bella?" Edward asked.

"The reason why they did it had to do with you two." I said providing them with a little more. Tears were now spilling from my eyes. Edward sat stiff but saw my tears and handed me the tissue box that sat next to him.

"Bella, we need to know." Charlie said his voice pained but waited for me to respond. I dapped my eyes with a tissue and tried to continue.

"They both had different reasons. Mike said he was 'getting revenge' on you dad for putting him in jail." I said. Charlie looked confused.

"But how didn't he know you, and where you worked?" Charlie asked.

"Remember two weeks ago when you arrested him? I was a Thursday and I came to pick you up. He heard you call me 'Bells' and then you asked about my kindergarteners." I informed them. Charlie put his head in his hands.

"I'm so stupid." I heard him mumble.

"No, stop it. It wasn't your fault." I said. I knew this would happen! Charlie didn't answer but looked up for me to continue. Now I had to tell Edward. He had stopped taking notes and was looking intently to me with pain written all across his face.

"Then Mike told me that James wanted revenge on Edward for 'stealing me away from him.'" This time Edward put his head in his hands. Charlie looked confused and I explained.

"Last week, James was the new doorman at Alice's apartment building and I had to give him my name so I could go up to her apartment. Then he asked me out and I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't want to go out with him and I didn't know what to do. But just then Edward came home from work and helped me turn down James by saying that I was too busy going out with him that night." Charlie understood now but Edward still had his hands on his head gripping his hair tightly. I didn't know what to say to him so I just continued but Edward spoke before I could.

"Is that what he meant when Mike asked James, 'Is this the guy?'?"

I nodded. Edward just returned to his previous position.

"Then he went to the window and saw all the police and then he came over to me and grabbed my chin and made me look at him." My face turned sober and serious now. Dry of tears. I was staring at the corner of the room.

"He shot at the ceiling and I begged him not to hurt me. He said no promises and let go of my face and walked way." Charlie and Edward both had masks of horror on their faces. "James then got worried and said that he thought that no one would get hurt and Mike started arguing about getting the most out of it or something…" I mumbled. "Then he came over to me." My breath hitched. "And he- he held his gun to my forehead." Charlie looked as if he were about to cry and Edward looked completely emotionless. Fresh tears were now spilling over my eyes and it took a new tissue. "I closed my eyes and waited but nothing happened. When I opened them I saw Edward in the door way." Charlie let out a sigh of relief. Edward was still.

"Edward talked James into putting down his gun but instead James turned his gun on Mike. Mike said, 'Wrong choice, James.' Or something like that. Then there was a loud bang and I don't remember anything after that." I finished sniffling. Charlie was still holding my hand and everyone was quiet.

**(OKAYYYYY The Story continues here)**

"Thank you Bella." Charlie finally spoke and turned off the tape recorder. "I know that was hard for you." Edward remained silent.

"Please don't blame yourselves." I whispered. I wasn't sure if they heard me.

"But it is our fault Bella." Edward finally said in a strangled voice.

"No it's not. This is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you both you do this." I cried. "Please promise me you wont feel guilty about this." Charlie and Edward shared a look and Edward nodded.

"We'll try Bells." Charlie sighed. I didn't respond. We were all silent for a few minutes. It was now ten thirty and Charlie was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I've given Edward and myself the rest of the day off so you wouldn't be lonely." Charlie smiled at me and I laughed at him as he successfully changed the subject. He grabbed the remote from my side table and turned on the TV.

He and Edward started watching some show about making cakes, daytime television isn't that good these days, and I watched but didn't really pay any attention until the show was over.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Alice gave me a bag of stuff to give you but I left it in the car." Edward said. Charlie got up.

"I'll get it. I need to go to the cruiser anyways." Charlie said and walked out, leaving Edward and I alone.

We sat there awkwardly for a minute and then I spotted the deck of cards Emmet had left yesterday.

"Hey," Edward looked up at me, God he was so beautiful. "Do you want to play a card game?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and I picked up the deck of cards and started shuffling them. Charlie soon came back when Edward and I were deep into a game of war.

That's basically how my day went: Edward and I playing card games while Charlie watched TV. and eventually fell asleep. But after 3 o'clock, Edward and I grew tired of our card games and just started talking about the most random things. He was so easy to talk to, I after a while I didn't feel as shy as I was around him.

But all too soon visiting hours were over and the nurse came in to kick Charlie and Edward out. I didn't want them to go because I knew I would get lonely, but before I knew it they had gone home.

I took this opportunity to look in the bag Alice had brought me. Inside was a little bag of goodies: Romeo and Juliet, two new books that I had been dying to read, a magazine, some toiletries, a couple DVDs, and my laptop. Alice knew me so well.

I started Romeo and Juliet for what seemed to be the 400th time and fell into a deep sleep thinking about how comfortable and safe I had felt with Edward today.

**Okay I am so so so so so soo Sorry it's taken me this long to update! I have had such a busy week and it's still not over yet! So I wrote you guys a longer chapter to make up for it and I will try and update as soon as possible! **

**Edward and Bella might get together sooner if you comment… Just saying!**

**Hahahahaha I love you guys so much! Thank you for not yelling at me! **

**Love, Rozey113**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

_I was back in my classroom. I was sitting in a chair in the back of the room. I looked around confused. What was I doing here? Then I saw James and Mike arguing. I was immediately struck with déjà vu. Then James walked over to me and put his gun to my forehead. I closed my eyes; I knew what was going to happen next. But like before it never came. I opened my eyes to see Mike and James aiming their guns at Edward who was in the doorway, aiming his gun at them. He looked at me briefly with fear in his eyes. Then he tried to negotiate with James, but this time James was more assertive this time._

"_James' you don't have to do this. Just put down the gun." Edward said calmly, lowering his gun slightly and raising his other hand in the air to show surrender._

"_SHUT UP!" James yelled. I jumped slightly. _

"_James, I can give you a chance to-" James cut Edward off._

"_There is nothing you can do for me!" James said his anger building up higher and higher. Mike looked on with approval. I looked to Edward, he was trying his best to talk James down but James wasn't budging like he had hoped. I suddenly felt terrified. I didn't know what the outcome will be this time. Everything was changed. _

"_Ha ha," Mike said smugly, "Two against one, who do you think will win." I saw pain and anger flash across his face as he watched Mike move behind me. Then I felt something cold and hard press against the back of my head firmly. Tears escaped my eyes as I watched Edwards face. It was simply unbearable._

"_Whatcha gonna do?" Mike asked through gritted teeth. The last emotion I saw on Edwards face was pure rage as he quickly raised his gun and aimed at Mike who was standing behind my chair._

_Then I heard a loud bang come from my left and the sound ripped right through my heart._

_Never taking my eyes off of Edward, I saw the hole suddenly appear in the front of his uniform and it quickly turned red. Then he fell backwards and hit the ground with a sickening thud. _

"_NOOO!" I screamed in a sob. Tears were streaming down my face… this was all my fault. Mike removed his gun from my head and pushed me off the chair onto my hands and knees as I cried hysterically. Mike and James turned away and I crawled over to where Edward was laying on the floor, the blood pooling around him. When I made it to him I grabbed his bloody hand and held it tight and looked at his face. His face was too pale, he was deathly pale._

"_Edward? Edward!" I sobbed, my voice breaking twice. His green eyes slowly fluttered open. And his lips started moving as if he were trying to talk. He mumbled something that I didn't catch but then was able to whispered loud enough for me to hear._

"_Bella, wake up." He managed._

"_What?" I asked, I didn't understand. Then Mike walked over and knelt by Edward's head placing the gun to his forehead, ready to pull the trigger. He had a look of sheer evil on his face._

"_Say goodbye to your little boyfriend!" _

"NO!" I screamed shooting up straight in my hospital bed, breathing heavily, covered in sweat. Was that real? What if that really did happen?

"Bella!" I heard a worried say to my right. I quickly looked to my right, worried it would be Mike or James.

But to my relief it was Edward. He had his police uniform on and was staring at me with a wide-eyed, worried expression. I immediately burst into tears.

It was just a dream-I repeated to myself.

It didn't really happen.

Edward immediately wrapped his arms around my small figure in order to comfort me. I suddenly felt very safe wrapped up in his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried into his chest when I realized he was really here.

I cried heavily for a few minutes into Edwards's chest, probably ruining his uniform. But Edward held me as tightly as I was holding onto him and I got a sense that he didn't care. After I started to settle down Edward started stroking my hair sweetly and rubbing my back.

Once I had calmed down enough to think I realized that Edward I had never been this close before, all at then same time it felt kind of weird and awkward but then again it felt so right and natural. I just wanted to stay here forever.

But I knew I couldn't

I got to the point when I was only sniffling and pulled away from Edward slightly. He loosened his grip but didn't let go. I reached for a tissue on the side table and started wiping my eyes and blowing my nose. Edward was still holding my pretty closely, I was only four inched from his chest.

"Nightmare?" He whispered against the top of my head.

I just nodded looking down.

"I thought so, you were talking in your sleep." He said.

"Ughh." I groaned. Why did I have to talk in my sleep? I was so embarrassing! Edward laughed.

"What did I say?" I groaned again. And Edwards face turned serious.

"You said no rather loudly, then you said my name, then you asked 'What?' and then you woke up screaming 'no'." He stated, concern clear in his voice.

I knew exactly which part of my dream he was talking about and had to force the tears to stay back.

"Would you like to tell me what it was?" He asked soothingly. I sniffled and began to tell him, fresh tears forming in my eyes.

"It was just like last Thursday, everything happened exactly the same, but-but when you came in," I took a deep breath, "You tried to talk to James but he wouldn't stop and then you-" I choked on a sob. "You got shot." Edward was sitting on the side of my bed facing me and I returned to crying into his chest but I wasn't sobbing like I was before. Edward wrapped his arms around me tighter and whispered soothing words to me.

"I'm here…" Edward soothed, "It was only just a dream."

Then I started thinking… If someone saw us right now, they would probably assume we were a couple, but we weren't, we were basically the farthest thing from a couple. Wait why is Edward even here?

After a few minutes I pulled away, but immediately felt the coldness of the air and longed for his warm, strong arms to be wrapped around me but ignored it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at the clock on the wall. Holy Crow! It was 8 a.m.! Why would he be here this early?

"I wanted to come by and see you before work." He said a little embarrassed but smiled.

"oh." was all I said. I knew he would have to leave soon. The idea scared me. For the first time since the shooting I felt unsafe. Like James or Mike would come back. But I hid my emotions from my face.

"But I can call in sick if you want me to stay with you. Especially after that dream." Edward offered. I seriously thought about it for a minute but decided it was selfish of me to ask that of him.

"No, I can't make you do that. You have to go to work." I sighed.

"No it's okay. I think your dad will understand." He laughed and made me smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked a little more hopeful this time.

"Yeah." Edward said and moved to sit on the chair next to my bed.

"Why did you want to see me before work?" I asked. I was honestly just curious. No one else I knew would wake up early just to come and see me.

"Well, honestly, I felt like something was wrong." He said, as I got lost in his deep green eyes. "I guess my instincts were right, something was wrong." He gave me a sad smile.

"Well thank you for coming." I told him and he nodded and then we were quiet.

"Well, Alice said she would stop by after work today." Edward broke the silence.

"Oh that's nice." I smile. Then there was a knock on the door and Carlisle entered the room and was surprised to see Edward.

"Oh hello Edward." He said.

"Hi dad." Edward said casually. Then he turned to me.

"Good morning Bella." He said.

"Morning." I said back a little shy.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Good." I said, sticking to one-word sentences.

"That's good," He looked at my chart. "Have you had any pain medication since yesterday?" He asked examining the charts while I thought back to the last time they gave me pain medication.

"No." I didn't recall receiving any pain medication.

"And has your stomach been hurting at all?" He asked.

Now that he mentioned it, it did hurt a little, and it was sort of throbbing.

"a little, it just started hurting." I explain and he nodded.

"Well I'll give you something for the pain." He said moving to a cabinet. Then I got nervous. They had given me my pain medication before through my I.V., but they had taken out my I.V. yesterday. Oh god I hope it wasn't going to be a shot!

Carlisle came back with a glass of water and a pill. Thank God! I swallowed the pill and waited for the aching in my stomach to go away.

"Well, Bella, it looks like we will be able to release you tomorrow." I got excited. "But for today, I would recommend walking around a bit more. Go for a walk around the hospital, so that you are used to it." He said and I got nervous again. I was bad at walking even without a serious injury. I was luck I've been making to the bathroom!

"Okay." I told him nervously. He didn't seem to sense my nervousness but I think Edward did.

"Good, now I'll go tell the nurses you are ready for your breakfast." Carlisle smiled and left the room. Then Edward spoke.

"Nervous about walking?" He laughed.

"Yes." I admitted and blushed. "I mean I can walk but the farthest I've go in that bathroom over there." I smile and pointed to the bathroom.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Edward encouraged.

"You don't get it." I laughed. "I can't even walk when I'm not injured."

Edward laughed.

"I'll be with you, I'll catch you. And if you want I'll push you around in a wheel chair." He smiled, I laughed.

"How's you stomach?" Edward asked now serous. The aching in my stomach had decreased a lot.

"It feels better now." I said and Edward just nodded. His face was unreadable as he diverted his eyes away from mine. I didn't understand, why was he acting like this all of a sudden? Did I do something? Did I say something wrong?

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worried. Edward remained quiet for a few seconds and then he finally looked into my eyes. What I saw shocked me. There were millions of emotions flashing across his eyes: hurt, anger, regret, sadness…

"It should have been me." was all he said. They words shocked me even more.

"What?" Was all I could manage.

"Your shouldn't be in here. You should be at home, safe and warm in your bed. He should have shot me. Not you. You don't deserve this pain, especially because of me." He said, his voice thick with regret. He broke away from my eyes and put his head in his hands.

I sat in my bed with my mouth hanging open. I stared at him with wide eyes. Why would he say something like that? What was he thinking? I was fine, I wasn't in much pain. I had a flashback of my dream. What if it had turned out like that? I couldn't even imagine it, it was too painful. I realized I didn't regret anything that had happened. Sure, I got shot and almost died. But I didn't Edward and I were both alive and I wouldn't want it to be any other way.

After a minute of silence I twisted myself so that my legs were hanging over the bed and then stood myself up. My legs were a little wobbly at first from not standing in a while but I steadied myself. Then I walked over to Edward who still had his head in his hands. I knelt down next to him; he didn't seem to notice I was there. I placed my hands on his trying to pry his hands away so I could look at him. He reluctantly let me remove his hands and looked at me with tear-filled eyes. It broke my heart to see the pain and regret on his face.

"No, it shouldn't have been you. What if it had turned out differently? What if you didn't make it?" I asked. "His face was unreadable now. "Sure I got hurt, but it's not your fault. I'm alive, because of you. You saved my life. I don't regret anything that happened." I told him. The tears that were in his eyes were gone now. But he still seemed uneasy.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a strangled voice, his hands gripping mine as I kneeled in front of him.

"I know you are." I laughed, "but you shouldn't be. I'm fine." He laughed too, his mood lightening.

"You are always fine." He laughed. "let's get you back in bed." He said and stood up keeping hold of my hands. He helped me up and helps me back into my bed keeping one of my hands in his and he stood at the side of my bed.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, as if he was searching for the correct words. "I feel- very -protective of you Bella." He finally sputtered out leaving me speechless. What did this mean? Did this mean that he liked me? Or did this mean that he just felt like a protective older brother. He saw my lack of words and chuckled to himself quietly.

"I know ridiculous right?" He said. My heart sunk, he didn't mean what I thought he did. "I mean I've only known you for two weeks! And yet, I feel like I have this strange connection to you." Maybe he did mean what I had thought! My hope rose, maybe there was a chance.

But I still remained there speechless. I felt like a fool. There was so much to say but I didn't know what to say. Do I tell him that I feel that 'connection' too? Do I tell him that I'm totally in love with him? If I do tell him, how will that effect our relationship? Will it make it stronger, or ruin it all together?

I realized that Edward was waiting for a response but I still couldn't figure out what to say or how to say it. Edward looked uncomfortable after a minute and looked down at his hands, which were still holding mine. I knew I had to speak soon or else he would get the wrong impression.

"_You can't be shy with true love Bella. It will be gone before you know it."_ My mother's words echoed in my head as I remembered that other part of my promise. Well, It's now or never.

You can't lose what you never had… I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath ready to speak.

"I know exactly what you mean." I finally said. He looked up to me as I spoke. "I feel it too." I said planning my words, carefully

He let out a heavy sigh of relief and smiled. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did." He said holding my right hand with both of his, "But it kills me to see you in pain and know that I could have stopped it." he said his face turning sad.

I didn't have a chance to come in because right then a nurse came in with a tray of breakfast food.

I ate my breakfast while Edward called Charlie and took the day off, Charlie didn't have a problem with it. After breakfast Edward suggested we go for a walk. I hesitated but he insisted that I would be fine.

I put on my slippers that the hospital provided for me and held onto the arm that Edward held out for me to keep my balance.

We walked around the hospital for quite a while. It surprised me at how easy it was and how much fun I had with Edward as he showed me around the hospital. We came back to my room and played cards and ate lunch. Before we knew it Alice was here.

Alice was Alice and she was as hyper as ever. Then it was time for them to leave but Edward and Alice promised that they would come back in the morning to pick my up and bring me home before they had to go to work. Then before I knew it, I was alone again. It scared me. I tried to go to sleep, I was so tired, but I couldn't, every little sound scared me and woke me up.

After getting about a total of about an hour of sleep that night, it was around eight o'clock when Alice and Edward came to pick me up and Carlisle released me. He gave me pain medication and told me it might make me dizzy for lightheaded. I thanked him and then changed into the cloths Alice had brought me. Thank God it was sweat pants and a sweatshirt.

Edward and Alice took me home and helped me get settled in before leaving for work and then I was alone again. I thought about Edward. He now knew that I felt a connection to him, but he doesn't know how I really feel about him. I really got to work of this being shy thing, it's ruining my life. Edward also hasn't talked to me about it either. Is that bad? I don't know, I've never had a boy friend!

I took some pain medicine and laid on my bed trying to fall a sleep because of the horrible night I had last night, it was three in the afternoon. I was so tired. Then my stomach growled. I gave up trying to sleep and went to the kitchen to get something to eat,

Once I got into the kitchen I suddenly got very light headed and the room was spinning. Was this a side effect from the medication? My knees felt weak and I started to fall but caught myself on the edge of the counter. But that still didn't stop the room from spinning around me. I lowered myself to the kitchen floor slowly and laid down waiting for the dizziness to stop and to be able to return to my bed. But I must have dozed of…

…

**EPOV**

Bella was amazing, as awful as I felt about being the cause of her injury, she wouldn't let me feel as bad as I wanted to. He was so bright and cheerful and caring. I have never met anyone so unique in my life. Spending the last few days with her had been so much fun. I just felt like I could be myself around her, which is something I had never felt with any other girl I had ever been with. Not that I'm with Bella, I want to be with her. I want to be more than just her friend. And he other day when I had tried to tell he about my feelings for her and got scared and only admitted to feeling a connection to her and she agreed I was the happiest man on this planet. But I don't know if she feels the same way about me, so I don't know if I should bring it up or not.

Alice and I picked up Bella when she got released from the hospital and got her settled before heading off to work. I wanted to stay with her and forget about work but I couldn't do that two days in a row.

After work I drove home and got into Alice's apartment. Then Alice pounced.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" Alice shouted excited. Man she could be so annoying.

"What?" I sighed. I was too tired for this.

"Can you drive me to Bella's?" Suddenly I wasn't very tired anymore. "I made her cookies and my car is getting fixed." Alice was practically bouncing.

"Sure, just let me change." I laughed at my sister and walked to my room. I changed out of my uniform and into a plain white t-shirt and jeans and put on my jacket. When I came out Alice was already sitting by the door with a plate of cookies and her coat ready to go. We drove to Bella's house.

"Soooooo" Alice dragged out. "What's going on between you and Bella?" She asked.

"Nothing, Alice." I sighed. Sadly nothing.

"Oh come on Edward! I could see that you were tired when you came home and perked right up when I said we were going to see Bella and you spent the entire day with her yesterday. You like her, just admit it!" Alice said. I was silent and she waited.

"Fine, I like her. I like her a lot." I mumbled and Alice squealed. "But I don't think she feels the same." I said.

"Yes she does Edward, I know my best friend." I looked at Alice as I drove, maybe she could be helpful. "And just so you know, Bella is shy, so she's probably waiting for you to make the first move." Alice said. I didn't respond, I just stared straight ahead and thought about what she said.

We pulled up to Bella's apartment building and walked up to her door. Alice got out her spare key and unlocked the door. It was dark inside, Bella was probably asleep in her room.

"Alice, we shouldn't bother her." I whispered.

"Shush." Alice said and handed me the cookies. "Go put these in the kitchen, I'm going to see Bella." she said and headed off towards the bedroom. I turned on the lights as I made my way to Bella's kitchen. I turned on the kitchen light on gasped.

I found Bella laying on the kitchen floor. Was she unconscious? I practically threw the cookies onto the counter. "Bella!" I nearly shouted and rushed to her side. Alice entered the kitchen after not finding Bella in her bed and hearing me gasp.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. And rushed next to me. To my relief Bella opened her eyes and looked at Alice and I surprised. She tried to get up but I pushed her back down. If she hit her head I knew she shouldn't get up.

"No stay down." I said calmly.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice said not calmly.

"Um, I feel asleep." She said shyly and yawned.

"What?" Alice and I said at the same time. "On the kitchen floor?" I asked.

"Well I was trying to take a nap and then I was hungry and came in here but then the pain medication made me feel dizzy and light headed and I almost fell and so I laid on the ground so that it would pass but I was so tired I guess I feel asleep." She said sheepishly. Alice and I but cracked up laughing. Once we were done I let Bella sit up but she said she still felt a little dizzy but she wanted to go back to her room.

I quickly picked up her fragile little body bridal style before she could protest and carried her to her room and set her in her bed. I was surprised at how tired she was, she was practically asleep when I set her down. I kissed her forehead and exited her room. I found Alice in the living room and we headed home laughing at how unpredictable Bella can be…

**Thank you all for commenting! I love you guys! I will update very soon! Also send me any suggestions that you guys have for this story and I will try to incorporate some of them. I love hearing from you guys! **

**Don't worry, I'm working on getting Bella and Edward together really soon!**

**Love Rozey113**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I was suddenly awakened by the quick jolting of my bed and my name being called.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!..." The booming voice chanted to the rhythm of my bed shaking. I opened my eyes to see who was bouncing up and down on the side of my bed.

"Emmet, what the hell?" I groaned looking at the clock. It was eight in the morning. Why was he here?

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Emmet said in a sarcastic voice and got off my bed. I sat up in my bed and stretched, ignoring the small amount of pain in my stomach my movements had caused. "What are you doing here?" I asked, I was too tired for this.

"I am your babysitter!" Emmet said in a loud voice.

"What?" I asked. I did not need a babysitter. Just then Edward walked in wearing his uniform he looked annoyed.

"Emmet! I told you not to wake her up!" Edward scolded Emmet and then gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but it was boring watching her sleep." Emmet pouted.

"Wait, you watched me sleep? What is going on here?" I asked. Why were they in my apartment at eight in the morning? I mean not that I minded Edward being here.

"Alice and I agreed that you should have someone staying here with you so that you aren't lonely and so you wont fall again like you did last night." Edward explained walking over to stand besides Emmet, "And Emmet had off today." Edward sighed. Emmet smiled his big mischievous smile.

"Fine, but I don't need a babysitter." I said.

"Yay!" Emmet cheered, "We are going to have so much fun!" He left my bedroom and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to be late but Alice and I will stop in after work to make sure Emmet didn't cause too much damage." Edward laughed and gave me my favorite grin. I felt my heart flutter and I blushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Then there was a loud crash from the other room and the sound of glass breaking.

"SORRY!" Emmet yelled from the other room. I groaned and covered my face in my hands. _He did not just break what I think he broke…_

"Uhhh, maybe I'll come back sooner." Edward said and I nodded into my hands.

"I think I would be better off by myself." I said lifting my head to look at him.

"You probably would be, but now you wont get lonely and if you fall again you wont be stuck on the floor all night." Edward sighed. I sighed too remembering last night.

"Thank you, by the way… for coming last night." I blushed. "I probably would have spent the whole night on the floor." I smiled.

"No problem." Edward smiled remembering. "If you need anything just call me." He said.

"I will."

"Well, I'll see you later then." He smiled.

"Okay." I said, too stunned by his smile and his perfectly tousled hair to say anything else. He smiled at me one last time before exiting my bedroom. But I could still here him talking to Emmet in my living room.

"_Emmet! Put that down before you break it!"_ I listened to the distant voices. "_Don't do anything stupid, just calm down and spend a quiet day here." Edward said._

"_Fine."_ Emmet said in a frustrated and upset voice. I laughed. I climbed out of bed and put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and brushed my teeth and put my hair into a loose ponytail. I was getting frustrated with my hair, I needed to be washed badly but I wasn't supposed to get my stitches wet. I would have to figure something out.

I walked out into the kitchen where Emmet was playing with a rubber band ball that I kept on my desk. I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a pain pill and sat down next to Emmet who was being kind of too quiet. After a while I realized something was up.

"Ok, what did you do?" I sighed.

"Promise you wont be mad?" He asked. Oh God what did he do? I sighed.

"I promise." I sighed through gritted teeth_. Please tell me he didn't break my mother's favorite vase?_

Emmet moved the newspaper to reveal a picture of my mother with big cracks in the picture frame glass. I sighed.

"It's ok Emmet. I can just buy a new frame." I sighed and Emmet sighed in relief and became less tense.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked after a moment.

"Nothing, I want to read my book and grade some papers. I don't want to do anything crazy." I said. I knew how Emmet could get… Especially when he's drunk…

"Awww!" Emmet whined. "But that's no fun!" I laughed.

"Well you can do whatever you want as long as nothing else gets broken." I said and place my coffee cup in the sink and went into the living room.

I read for a while and then finished my grading when I realized I had not clue where Emmet had gone. I walked around m apartment and found him in my room, cutting shapes and making snowflakes out of paper. I laughed at how childish Emmet was. He was 27! You think he could find something better to do! He looked up at my laughing.

"What?" He asked so innocently.

"Nothing, it's just that you don't see a grown man making snowflakes everyday." I giggled.

"No, only the manly men." He said acting tough. I laughed even harder. Just then the doorbell rang and I went to answer it, Emmet continued to cut out snowflakes.

I opened my door with a smile on my face from laughing, then my smile got even bigger when I saw it was Edward. He had a pizza with him and I realized it must be lunchtime. Edward smiled when he saw me.

"Hey." I said and opened the door so Edward could come in.

"Hey." Edward said cheerfully as he entered and looked around the room. "Uh-oh, where's Emmet?" He asked. I giggled.

"He's in my bedroom cutting out snowflakes." I laughed.

"I've got to see this!" Edward said handing me the pizza box and almost sprinting down the hallway. I laughed and walked the box to the kitchen and got out plates. Edward came into the kitchen laughing and Emmet had a serious look on his face.

"Dude, that's not normal." Edward said to Emmet.

"I don't care, it's fun." Emmet pouted and I laughed and opened the pizza box and handed Edward and Emmet some pizza and went and sat down at my table. We ate our pizza in silence. Edward said he just came to check up on us and to make sure Emmet was being good, but that he had to go straight back to work. Edward left and I felt a little sad that he wasn't here anymore. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Emmet came in from the kitchen.

"Hey, Alice sent over a movie she wanted you to watch!" Emmet said sounding excited.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A walk to remember." Emmet read the title.

"Oh! I heard about that one! I heard it was really good!" I said. I had really wanted to watch that one. Emmet put it in the DVD player and we watched in silence. I felt like I could kind of relate to the girl. I mean, I had never had a boyfriend either. I had never been kissed either. I found the story very sweet and by the end Emmet and I were bawling our eyes out.

He handed me a tissue from the box next to him and got one for himself, I blew my nose and then heard someone coming in my front door. I turned around to see Alice and Edward, it was five o'clock already? Edward looked at me and his smile faded.

"What's wrong?" He said rushing over. I blushed. I felt so foolish for crying at this movie. Alice looked at me concerned and then she saw the credits rolling down my TV screen.

"A Walk to Remember?" She asked. I nodded.

"I know! Isn't that movie so sad! I was bawling my eyes out the first time I saw it!" Alice came around and sat next to me on the couch and hugged me. I leaned my head on her shoulder. Edward understood and was less worried, he went and sat on the chair next to the couch. Emmet hadn't moved from his spot but was looking down.

"Dude?" Edward asked. "Are you crying?"

"NO!" Emmet said his voice heavy with tears. We all laughed at him. Emmet was like a big emotional teddy bear.

"Charlie said he was coming over with dinner, so we should leave." Edward said.

"Oh, is it Thursday?" I asked. He nodded and they stood to leave. I stood too and felt a sudden rush in my head. I swayed a little and then fell to the side. Edward was watching me carefully and caught me.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He asked his face concerned. I steadied myself in his arms.

"Yeah." I said after my head rush was gone.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his arms still holding onto me. God, I loved it when his arms were around me. I nodded and he let go instantly missing his arms.

I looked over and saw Alice whispering to Emmet and smiling, Emmet smiled and nodded, they were both staring at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." They said together.

Edward, Alice and Emmet left and soon after Charlie arrived with take-out. We ate and watched a sports game and then Charlie went home. It was ten o'clock and I was cleaning up the kitchen when the doorbell went off. I wasn't expecting anyone.

I opened my door and to my surprise saw Edward. He looked to be a little out of breathe and he was in jeans and a white t-shirt and jacket. I had to admit: he looked pretty sexy.

"What-" He cut me off.

"I need you to know. I can't keep hiding this from you, Bella." He said, his face serious and intensely looking into my eyes. He came closer to me but he was still standing in the hallway, me in my doorway confused.

"What are you talking about, Edward." I asked.

"You need to know how I feel about you." He said, getting closed to my body so that we were almost touching. My breathing and my heart stopped and I looked up at him with big worried eyes. "From the first day I saw you, I just knew that there was something special about you, and the more I got to know you the more I fell. You are so beautiful and kind, and caring." He said. "I'm in love with you Bella." He said looking intently into my eyes. I stood there dumbfounded; this had come out of nowhere. I looked for the right words to say. This was my chance. My stomach twisted in a knot.

"I think I'm in love with you too." I whispered, tears brimming my eyes. A huge smile broke out on Edward's face and then he closed the small space between us and his lips were crashing down on mine. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I stood there shocked for a second, but then I started kissing him back and loving the feeling. I ran my hands up his arms and around his neck, the whole time our lips moving in synch. I never thought it would be this easy. It just felt so natural with Edward.

I felt like I was fly and Edward was the only thing only thing me down to Earth.

We broke away from the kiss both gasping for air, our foreheads resting against each other's. I stared into his deep green eyes and a tear escaped mine. He really loves me. Edward wiped my tear away with his thumb and pushed me back into my apartment and shut the door behind him. He smiled at me.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." I laughed. He smile and kissed me again. This time it wasn't as urgent. He led me over to the couch and I sat on his lap and rested my head in the crook of his neck, in hailing his hypnotizing sent. He wrapped his warm, strong arms around me. I finally felt safe and secure again. He placed kisses on my head. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"That was my first kiss." I confessed looking up at him and blushing.

"Really?" He asked, a little shocked. I nodded blushing a deeper color red. "It's hard to believe, since you are such a beautiful woman, especially when you blush." He said touching his hand to my blazing cheek with made me blush even more and he laughed. "But don't worry, you'll have many more." He said bringing his lips back to mine.

The spark I felt each time he kissed me was indescribable. I felt like I was in another world and it was only Edward and I, nothing else mattered. Our lips moved together so naturally. It was a while before we had to break apart for air and I returned to the crook of his neck. I drifted in and out of sleep and felt Edward carry me to my bed. No I didn't want him to go. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me before he could leave. He knelt down next to my bed.

"Don't go…" I whispered. He kissed the hand he held.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and lay next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and fell asleep to him humming a beautiful melody that I didn't recognize but it was my favorite.

**AWWWWW!**

**COMMENT! PLEASE!**

**I STILL HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**Love**

**Rozey113**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

After picking up Emmet from Bella's house, Alice, Emmet and I drove home. My thoughts were wrapped around Bella. I wondered if she would be alright by herself until Charlie arrived, or spending the night alone after he left… What am I doing? She will be fine, she can take care of herself right? I hardly paid any attention to my driving until Alice pulled me from my thoughts

"EDWARD! SLOW DOWN!" Alice screeched and I slowed to the speed limit, "Are you trying to kill us?" I didn't respond I just focused on the road ahead of me.

"And you're a cop." Alice huffed in disbelief to herself. I just glared at her and then out the front windshield. Emmet remained quiet in the back, like a child whose parent's are fighting. I silently laughed at the thought.

But Alice did have a point. I did like to drive fast; it gave me such a rush. It was apart of the reason I became a cop: for the high-speed chases. But that's not really a reason; it's just a perk. It's also the reason why I got a Volvo: they can go pretty fast.

Alice fell silent again as I remained at the speed limit and stared out the window. I drove Emmet to his and Rosalie's apartment and drove Alice and I home. But right after I had pulled away from Emmet's building Alice spoke.

"Why wont you tell her?" She asked quietly. I knew this would come soon or later. I hesitated. I honestly had no clue why I was so afraid to tell Bella that I loved her.

"I honestly don't know." I sighed stopping at a stop sign and then continuing. "I guess I'm just afraid she wont feel the same."

"Don't worry about her response. I am 99.9% sure she will feel the same." Alice said. I laughed at her.

"What are you psychic now?" I laughed. She laughed lightly.

"Only when it comes to relationships." She sang. "I predicted Emmet and Rosalie didn't I? And now they are married! Trust me." She smiled.

"I don't know Alice…" I trailed off.

"You almost lost her once." Alice said. My face got serious as I pulled into the parking lot and into my parking place. "Don't risk losing her again." Alice opened her door and got out but didn't close the door. I remained in my seat, car running, both hands gripping the wheel tightly. She was right. It had only been a week ago that I had almost lost her forever.

"Are you coming?" Alice asked when she noticed I didn't move. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Uh-no, I think-I think I'm going to go to mom and dad's house to play the piano." I decided. My piano was my favorite place to think.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Alice said and closed the door. I watched her walk inside and then pulled out onto the main road that led to my parent's house. They wouldn't be home. Carlisle had to work and Esme had dinner with her friends tonight, but I had a key.

I arrived at their house just as the sun was starting to set. I unlocked the front door and entered the darkened living room. I flipped on the light switches as I made my way to the room on the second floor, which held my piano. It was really mine; my parent's were just keeping for me until I found my own place.

I sat down at my piano and I ran my fingers across it's keys lightly. I looked up into the wall of windows to the left of the piano to see a perfect sun set. It was beautiful. It was inspiriting. It reminded me of Bella. With that a tune came to my head. I pressed down on the keys and the tune in my head came to life; starting out slowly and then speeding up at just the right moments.

This was probably the best thing I have ever written and of course my Bella inspired it.

Woe, did I just call her my Bella? She was not mine. Yet. As I played the piano my thoughts drifted. I definitely wanted her to be mine, there was no question about it. I thought about today's events. I could have told Emmet just to go watch Bella today, but I insisted on taking him because I needed to see her and I loved how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. Then during lunch, I couldn't get her off my mind and then I had to leave all too soon, I wished I could have been the one spending the day with her. And then after work, when I saw her crying. She had me so worried and I envied Alice because I wished I could be the one to comfort her. I wanted her to rest her head on my shoulders. I wanted her to be safe in my arms.

I wanted to kiss her and hold her and take care of her and love her. But why did I find this so difficult?

I continued to play until I heard someone behind me. I stopped playing and turned. I couldn't see who it was because the sun had set without me noticing and the room was dark. But I didn't feel frightened. The person flipped on the lamp next to the door. It was Esme.

"Why are you playing in the dark?" She asked.

"I didn't notice the sun had set." I said quietly. She walked over to me and place her hand on my shoulder.

"That's my Edward." She smiled. "Always getting lost in his music." I laughed with her.

"I haven't heard you play in such a long time. That song was beautiful." She sighed.

"Thanks." I said.

"Did you just write it?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to name it?"

"I don't know." I responded.

"Well it was such a beautiful lullaby. You should name it after whatever it was that inspired it." She said. That was it! Beautiful lullaby. Bella meant beautiful in Latin.

Bella's Lullaby.

"Well I'll be down stairs if you need me." Esme smiled and kissed the top of my head and left the room.

I smiled at the name and played it again. Before I knew it, it was ten o'clock. I grabbed my coat and turned off the light and walked down stairs.

I said goodbye to my mom and practically ran to my Volvo. Alice was right. I couldn't risk losing her again. It was now or never. My breathing sped up as I approached her apartment, I was so nervous.

I pulled up in front of her building but couldn't find a parking space, I ended up parking around the corner and ran all the way to her apartment. I sprinted up the stairs and reached her door. I stopped. I stood there for a moment like an idiot. I was hesitant while pressing her doorbell. _Well there's no turning back now_, I thought to myself as I tried to steady my breathing.

Then my beautiful Angel opened the door with a surprised look on her face. I had to tell her now, no more waiting.

"What-" She started to say but I cut her off.

"I need you to know. I can't keep hiding this from you, Bella." I said quickly, in one breath. I stepped a little closer as I stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" she asked.

"You need to know how I feel about you." I said, getting braver and taking another step towards her. She looked up at me with wide eyes but I continued, "From the first day I saw you, I just knew that there was something special about you, and the more I got to know you the more I fell. You are so beautiful and kind, and caring." The words came so easily, "I'm in love with you Bella."

There, I did it. My true feelings were out there for her to do whatever she pleased with them. I watched as her easy became glossy with tears. I feared that I had hurt her in some way. My stomach twisted.

"I think I'm in love with you too." She said suddenly. I took me a moment to register the words. She-loved-me. I could keep the huge grin on my face away. I think I was the happiest man on earth. Then I couldn't stand the distance between us any longer, and nothing was holding us back now. I quickly closed the space between us and crashed my lips to hers in a frantic kiss. I loved how close I was to her, yet it was still not enough. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I must have taken her by surprise because at first she didn't respond but then her lips started to move in sync with mine. I felt her hands running up my arms and clasping together behind my neck. Everything else was forgotten, it felt so natural.

We both broke away at the same time gasping for air. I rested my forehead against hers staring into her eyes and wiped away a tear that had found it's way down her cheek. I realized we were standing in the hall and pushed her back inside and closed the door and smiled at her.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." I said and she laughed. Her laugh was my favorite song. I kissed her again, this time more softly and led her to the couch. I sat down and she surprised me by sitting in my lap. But I didn't mind, I actually preferred she sit in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she nuzzled her head into my neck. I buried my nose in her hair and was hypnotized by her sent. She smelled like fresh strawberries. We sat in silence just enjoying each other's presence.

I couldn't believe how easy this was. I couldn't believe that I was panicking so much over this before. I kissed her head. Then she looked up at me.

"That was my first kiss." She blushed. I was shocked. How could that have been her first kiss? She was so beautiful. Didn't she ever have a boyfriend before. It was hard to believe. But apart of me was glad, this meant that her first kiss was with me, not with some other guy. I also felt kind of selfish for thinking like this.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded blushing a deeper color red. "It's hard to believe, since you are such a beautiful woman, especially when you blush." I said touching her blazing cheek with made her blush even more and I laughed. She was so damn beautiful when she blushed! It was enough to drive me crazy. "But don't worry, you'll have many more." Kissing her again to prove my point. I felt sparks fly instantly. Our lips moved together for a while and then she settled back into my neck and began to drift off.

I carefully stood up with her in my arms and carried her to her bed room. I laid her down in her bed and pulled the blankets over her. I kissed her head and turned to leave when I felt her hand grab mine. I immediately turned back to her and knelt beside her.

"Don't go…" She whispered, she was barely able to keep her eyes open. I kissed her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. " I whispered in response and crawled next to her in bed. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She did the same and buried her face in my chest.

I started humming Bella's lullaby and I marveled a how perfect it was to describing her. She fell asleep and soon I was asleep too besides my angle.

**Okayyy sorry it's short! I promise to update again in the next day or two. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading this.**

**Be sure to check out my other story on my profile. **

**I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say Merry Christmas before Christmas so Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!**

**Love, Rozey113**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

I slept soundly that night. I had no dreams what so ever. When I awoke the sun was bright in my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the light and I rolled over on my bed and heard something crinkle under me. I rolled back over on my side to see what it was.

It was a sheet of paper, I looked at it confused. Then suddenly last nights events hit me like a brick wall. I shot of straight in my bed gripping the paper looking around the room.

Edward was nowhere to be see. Oh-no. I knew it! I knew I would just ruin it for myself! I had told him that I had never been kissed and he changed his mind about me. He left me. My heart sank and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to read what was on the paper.

After a couple of minutes, I unfolded his note and began to read.

_My beautiful Bella,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave before you awoke but you looked so peaceful I just didn't want to wake you. I had to leave to get ready for work. I'm sorry but I don't have anyone planned to spend the day with you today but maybe if you would like we could go out after work? Also I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend? I know that it may be too fast but I love you so much. You are always on my mind._

_Love Edward._

By the end of the note my mouth was hanging open. I could barely comprehend what the paper read because I was in shock. First of all I had been so wrong about him not loving me and secondly that he would want me to be his girlfriend. Hell yes I wanted to be his girlfriend!

My heart felt like it was about to explode from all the excitement I felt. I set the note down in front of me and thought of Edward, I truly didn't deserve him. He had saved my life more than once and he took care of me like no one else ever has. He looked out for me and care for me. I thought about last night, how his lips felt against mine, making me feel things I had never felt before. My fingers drifted up o my lips subconsciously; it felt like I would still feel his lips. I smiled to myself.

Alice was right. I laughed. Of course Alice was right, Alice was always right. Why did I even doubt her?

I got out of bed and tucked the note into the pocket of my sweat pants and walked into the kitchen. It was about ten a.m.

I received messages from the school and the library saying that they had given me the next month off so I could get better and to get well soon. I took some pain medication and concentrated on cleaned up my apartment. Through out the day I would pull Edward's note out of my pocket and read it over and over again, memorizing the words.

At one o'clock I decided that I should call him. I dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered his question.

"What?" He asked confused. He didn't know what question I was answering.

"Yes," I responded, "I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled.

Edward paused, I guess he was taken off guard.

"Really?" He asked in shock.

"yes." I laughed.

"That's wonderful! Thank you!" He said, the joy evident in his voice. I laughed.

"Did you really think I would say no?" I asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I was rushing things…" Edward trailed off.

"Haha no you're not." I replied. I wasn't able to stop smiling.

"Well I have to go but maybe I'll see you tonight?" He said. I laughed.

"Okay." I said.

"Great!" He said.

"Bye!" I said and hung up. I couldn't stop smiling. Just then a sharp pain shot through my stomach where my wound was. I gasped from the pain and as soon as it passed I lifted my shirt to see if something was wrong but it looked okay so I just ignored it. The pain struck again at two-thirty and then again at four but I endured the pain and ignored it because I knew it would pass.

At four-thirty, there was a knock at my door and I answered it. It was Alice and Rosalie, they both had huge smiles on their faces. I greeted them and they each hugged me gently.

"Bella, we have a surprise for you!" Alice's voice rang out.

"Oh-no." I sighed and Rosalie laughed.

"Oh come on Bella this is going to be fun! You are going to stay with me for the weekend!" Alice cheered.

"Alice, I'm supposed to be on bed rest, not doing anything crazy." I said.

"I know, but you can be on bed rest at y place. Come on, I already checked with Charlie and Carlisle and they both said it would be a good idea for you not to be alone." Alice pouted. "Please?"

I waited a minute and then sighed heavily, "Fine."

"Yay!" Alice cheered, "I'll go pack your things!" Alice ran to my room.

"Are you really going to let her decide what you are bringing?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh- I didn't think of that!" I gasped. "Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?" She called from the other room.

"Don't pack any heels or dresses! Only comfortable cloths!"

"AWWWWWWWW!" Alice wined sounding like a child who didn't get their way. Rose and I laughed at her.

Alice packed my bag and I changed into jeans and a white t-shirt and threw on Edwards jacket. What? He was my boyfriend now.

I thought about telling them about Edward and I but decided to wait a little bit.

We arrived at Alice's apartment and by the time I made it to her apartment I was out of breath. I felt very weak. I sat on Alice couch and rested and Rosalie decided to braid my hair.

"Eww Bella! When was the last time you washed your hair? It's al greasy!" Rosalie scolded me.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to wash it with out getting my stitches wet." I confessed blushing.

"Bella, let's go wash you're hair right now. I have an idea." Alice said and lead me to the bathroom.

I ended up bending over backwards over the bathroom sink while Rosalie and Alice washed my hair. It really hurt my back but every time I would try to move Alice would yell at me and she even locked to door so I could run away.

"Owww! Alice!" I squealed as she combed out a huge knot in my hair.

"Sorry!" Alice said. "Bella, you need to bend back further!" Alice said pushing me back, and just then another pain struck my stomach.

"AHHHH!" I groaned, this pain was sharper then the others. I could feel the warm water of the sink against my scalp and Rose and Alice massaging my head with shampoo and conditioner.

"Alice! Hurry up!" I groaned as my stomach continued to ache. My back hurt also.

"I'm trying Bella!" Alice said frustrated. "STOP SQUIRMING! I'm almost done!" Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door. I froze.

"Alice?" I heard Edwards voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" Alice called back.

"What are you doing?" He asked through the door.

"Washing Bella's hair." Alice said and I couldn't help but yelp in pain as Alice pushed me back father into the sink and my stomach stung again. But Alice was almost done rinsing my hair so I would be done soon.

"Ahhhh!" I said as Alice let me stand up straight. It hurt just as much as bending over backward. "God, Alice that hurt!" I sat down as Alice and Rose were about to dry my hair.

"Alice! Don't hurt my girlfriend!" Edward said through the door. My heart skipped a beat when he called me his girlfriend. I looked as Alice and Rose, their faces we frozen, then after a moment Alice was jumping up and down.

"AHH! NO WAY! OMG BELLA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She shouted. I laughed still ignoring the pain in my stomach.

"I was going to later." I laughed.

"Oh My God! This is so perfect! I told you! I told you but you wouldn't listen to me!" Alice ranted and hugged me tightly sending another pain through my stomach but I bit my tongue trying to hold it back. I would have to take more pain medication. Alice pulled away and I looked to Rosalie she was smiling at me and then her smile faded. I didn't understand…

"Oh My God Bella!" Rosalie pointed to my stomach. I looked down and say a hugged red spot on the front of my white t-shirt that was getting bigger. My eye's got huge and I suddenly felt like I was about to faint from the copper smell of the blood. Alice noticed too and her excitement evaporated.

"Bella! Are you okay? We have to get you to the hospital!" Alice shouted and then there was rapid pounding on the door. I guess Edward had been listening the entire time.

"Alice! Open the door!" He shouted. Alice rushed across her huge bathroom and unlocked the door. Edward burst through a second later. His eyes locked onto me and he gasped but he quickly rushed over to me.

"You must have popped a stitch!" Edward concluded after her lifted up my shirt to look at the wound. Edward walked over to the medicine cabinet looking for something to cover it with.

"Bella! You look really pale!" Rosalie notice and got a cool washcloth and dabbed my forehead. I felt really dizzy now but the cool rag helped.

"I don't like blood." I was able to choke out. Alice understood immediately and put her arm around my back to steady me even though I was already sitting.

Edward found bandages of some sort and pressed them against my stomach.

"It's okay Bella, but it looks like we'll have to take you to the hospital to see Carlisle." Edward informed me.

"I don't like hospitals." I whispered.

"He's not working tonight, Edward, He's at home." Alice informed him.

"Well I'd rather Carlisle be the one to take care of Bella so well go to their house." Edward said and Alice and Rosalie nodded.

"Bella," Edward said and I looked up at him, "Can you press the bandage to your stomach?" I nodded and replaced his hand on the bandage and held it there firmly.

"Good, okay now I'm going to carry you down stairs." He said, I nodded try not to concentrate on the blood. Edward picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom and into the living room. Alice and Rosalie followed behind us.

"Rose, call Carlisle and tell him what happened and to be ready. " Edward instructed. " Alice, get Bella a change of cloths." They did as Edward told then and followed up down stairs. I tried to focus on Edward. His features, his lips, his hair, his eyes. Luckily he didn't notice me staring at him. We made it to his car and he laid me in the back seat and Alice got in too so I could lay my head on her lap. Rosalie sat in the front with Edward.

The ride was silent and soon we made it to Carlisle and Esme's house. They were at the car as soon as we pulled up. Edward pulled me out of the back seat and back into his arms where I felt safe. I still held the bandage to my stomach but it was now soaked in blood.

"My goodness! Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked worried. I didn't have tie to respond before Edward hurried to keep up with Carlisle but to his office.

Edward laid me on the bed and Carlisle immediately started to examine me by lifting my shirt and removing the bandage I had been holding down.

"Looks like you popped a few stitches. Don't worry, though, I can fix it." Carlisle smiled at me. Edward just stood by my head and held my hand. I tried not to think about it as Carlisle stitched me up and placed a bandage over it.

"Okay now, don't do anything too strenuous or it may break again, and no heavy lifting. Okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay." I replied. Edward squeezed my hand and helped me up from the table. I bit my lip trying to ignore the pain in my stomach.

"Alice brought you cloths to change into." He handed me a bag. I took it and walked to the bathroom. I changed out of my blood stained t-shirt and jeans and into the new pair of jeans and light blue v-necked t-shirt Alice had packed for me. I put my other cloths back into the bag and washed my hands, which were stain with blood. Next I looked in the mirror. My face was pale and my wet hair had dried into a curly mess. I tried to brush through my hair with my fingers but gave up. I opened the door to find Edward waiting for me. I smiled as him and he smiled back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His flavor that I had been craving had gotten even better and I didn't was this kiss to end but then he pulled away. But kept his face close to mine.

"I want to show you something." He whispered and took my hand and pulled me into the hallway. He led me down the hallway to a big white room with a huge wall of windows and a beautiful grand piano in the middle of the room. The room looked even more beautiful because the sun was setting through the wall of windows and cast a pinkish orange light over the room. Edward smiled at my reaction and led me over to the piano.

"You play?" I asked. He nodded.

"Actually I wrote you something." He smiled and sat down on the piano bench and motioned for me to sit besides him. He wrote me a song? No one has ever done anything like this for me before. I was in complete shock.

"You wrote me a song?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded, and then he kissed my lips sweetly. He pulled away and turned back to the piano, He pressed his fingers against the keys and the room was filled with music. I recognized what he was playing immediately; it was the song he was humming to me last night. My favorite song. I had no idea that he had written it! I had no idea that he had written it for me!

I watched his hands move smoothly across the piano making music with each key that was pressed.

I then turned and watched him. I watched his face as the music played perfectly in the background and the setting sun played with the colors of his skin. This moment was perfect. I forgot about all my pain. In this moment it was just Edward and Bella. Finally together. No pain.

The music ended and Edward turned to face me. I smiled.

"Thank you." I leaned in and kissed him and he wrapping his arms around me carefully. "You wrote that?" I asked amazed at his talents. He nodded.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Bella's lullaby." Edward smiled. I was speechless. He even named it after me. I leaned in and kissed him again and he met me half way. This time our lips moved together for a good while before we had to come up for air.

"I love it." I whispered against his lips and he kissed me again. We broke apart for air and rest our foreheads together and I gazed into his deep green eyes. How did I get so lucky?

"I love you." He told me and I felt my insides turn to mush and butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"I love you more." I smiled. Edward laughed at me. God I loved his laugh.

"I doubt it." He laughed some more.

He hugged me closer to him and we watched the rest of the sun set out of the huge window as it set behind the trees and the room grew darker. When it was almost to dark to see Edward suggested we head back to Alice's and I nodded.

We drove home hand in hand. Alice and Rose had already left and Emmet had given them a ride. We drove home in a comfortable silence.

When we reached Alice's apartment Edward parked his car and opened my door for me and helped me out, stealing a kiss that made me giggle. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked inside and went up the elevator.

We entered Alice's apartment and found Alice and Jasper watching TV together. Alice saw us and squealed.

"Aw! Don't you to just look so cute together!" Alice admired us like we were her piece of art. I blushed and tried to hide myself but pressing myself further into Edward's side. I heard Edward and Alice giggle.

"There's pizza in the kitchen." Alice informed up just as my stomach growled. Edward led me to the kitchen and I sat down at a bar stood at the island while Edward got out two plates and the pizza.

We ate quietly and then joined Alice and Jasper in the living room after I took some more of my medication. I snuggled into Edward side and he wrapped his arms around me after he placed a blanket over us to keep up warm and I closed my eyes hugging myself closer to Edward.

When I opened my eyes the room was dark but I was still tucked into Edwards side. The only light was from the TV that was on mute. I lifted my head and saw that Edward was asleep also so I tried not to move so I wouldn't disturb him. I looked over to where Alice and Jasper had been sitting and noticed they weren't there. Then I saw a piece of paper on the armrest besides Edward. I reached over and grabbed it.

Edward,

It got really late so Jasper is staying over. We went to bed. Bella's staying in your room tonight.

Alice.

I blushed a deep red at the thought of staying in Edward's room. I looked at the clock above the TV and saw that it was 2 a.m. Just then Edward started to stir.

He stretched out his legs and then rolled his neck yawning. He looked so cute I couldn't help but smile. He looked down at me and smiled and his arms squeezed me tighter in his arms.

"I think it's time for bed." I yawned and he nodded. He looked over to where Alice and Jasper were sitting and looked confused at their absence. I handed him the note. He read it.

"Are you okay with you sleeping in my bed?" He asked.

"As long as you're sleeping there too." I replied feeling brave. He laughed.

"I can just sleep on the couch…" He replied but I cut him off.

"Nope, we're sleeping in your bed." I said and stood up and he did too. We both stretched and I walked over and picked up my bag with my things in it. Right after I had picked it up something hit the back of my knees and I fell backwards let out a little yelp of surprise as Edward had picked me up.

"Shhhhhh" He hushed me so that I didn't wake up Alice and Jasper and I let out a small giggle. He smiled at me and then carried me down the hallway to his room and he put me down right in front of his room. "I'll change in here," He nodded his head towards his room, " And you can change in the bathroom." He said and I nodded and turned towards the bathroom that was next to his room.

I quickly but carefully changed out of my cloths and into a white t-shirt and pajama pants, careful of my new bandage. Then I tried to fix my messy hair a little and brushed my teeth and took some more pain medication. I looked at myself in the mirror. I don't know why I was so nervous. It's not like anything was going to happen tonight and I had spent the night with him last night. I tried to calm myself and when I figured I was the calmest I was going to get I exited the bathroom and walked into Edwards and found him already lying under the covers, hands behind his head with his eyes closed… Shirtless.

My breathing hitched once I saw the perfection of his chest muscles and his abs…

My calmness quickly evaporated and my heart started pounding ninety miles a second. His eyes remained closed, as he didn't hear me standing frozen in the doorway gawking at his perfecting.

I took a deep breath. Set my stuff down. Took another deep breath and walked over to the bed and climbed in next to him. His eyes opened as he felt my movements as I got into bed and smiled at me. I smiled back and blushed as I laid next to him and I tried to hide it but he stopped me.

"Don't hide your pretty blush." He smiled moving closer to me and then placing a sweet kiss on my lips and then pulled back, I blushed deeper. He pulled me into his chiseled chest and wrapped both of his arms around my small frame so my face was buried in his perfect chest. I swear he was torturing me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Then he unwrapped one of his arms to turn off the lamp on the table behind him, making the room dark. He arm returned to where it was and he let out a deep sigh.

"How does you stomach feel?" He whispered after a moment.

"Fine." I replied.

"Good." He said to himself and he started rubbing my back, which felt amazing, and before I knew it I was out.

**Thank you guys for waiting this long! I know I've been bad! But you guys are so nice!**

**I'm sorry to say that it might be another one or two weeks before I get a chance to put up the next chapter because I have finals and all this other stuff I have to do! I'm sorry!**

**By the way, do you think I'm going to fast with their relationship? Sorry if I am but I really like writing all the fluffy romantic stuff… oh and Edward shirtless of course! **

**Love Rozey113**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

_Then I heard a loud bang come from my left and the sound ripped right through my heart._

_Never taking my eyes off of Edward, I saw the hole suddenly appear in the front of his uniform and it quickly turned red. Then he fell backwards and hit the ground with a sickening thud. _

"_NOOO!" I screamed in a sob. Tears were streaming down my face… this was all my fault. Mike removed his gun from my head and pushed me off the chair onto my hands and knees as I cried hysterically. Mike and James turned away and I crawled over to where Edward was laying on the floor, the blood pooling around him. When I made it to him I grabbed his bloody hand and held it tight and looked at his face. His face was too pale, he was deathly pale._

"_Edward? Edward!" I sobbed, my voice breaking twice. His green eyes slowly fluttered open. And his lips started moving as if he were trying to talk. He mumbled something that I didn't catch but then was able to whispered loud enough for me to hear._

"_Bella, wake up." He managed._

"_What?" I asked, I didn't understand. Then Mike walked over and knelt by Edward's head placing the gun to his forehead, ready to pull the trigger. He had a look of sheer evil on his face._

"_Say goodbye to your little boyfriend!" _

I shot up straight awakening from my horrible dream. I was gasping for air and sweat was causing my hair to stick to my forehead. I was partly frightened because of the dream, partly because I had had it before, and lastly because I didn't recognize where I was. I looked around the room frantically trying to find a clue, then I felt something moving next to me and I jumped slightly.

Edward sat up next to me with what looked to be in the dim lighting, a very worried expression.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked his hand rubbing my back in comfort. I shook my head and the tears started to spill out. I was terrified. What did this dream mean? Edward wrapped his arms fully around me and pulled me into his chest where I cried hard. Edward rubbing my back and held me tighter with every sob that escaped my lips.

"Bad dream?" Edward asked. I nodded, my face still buried in his chest.

"Was it the same one as before?" He asked after another moment. I nodded again, a few more tears escaping my eyes. Edwards grip tightened and I felt safe.

"Bella, I don't want you to worry about them. Mike is dead and James is in a jail all the way down in Arizona. You are safe. I promise to keep you safe…" Edward whispered in a pained voice in response to my dream. It was true, Mike had died when Edward had shot him, and James was in a jail in Arizona… But I still felt uneasy about my dream. I knew Edward meant it when he said he would keep me safe and I felt safe. I just wondered if he was safe. I remained quiet.

After a moment I tilted me head up and whipped my eyes. "I'm sorry." I said. I felt bad, I had woken him up in the middle of the night and he was staying up with me. I looked down at my hands, I didn't deserve him.

"Don't ever apologize for being upset." He hushed me and kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his chest and lazily stretched my neck to kiss his neck while he rubbed my back. "Thank you" I mumbled.

He didn't respond he just kept rubbing my back. After awhile he laid us back down and started humming my lullaby and I fell right to sleep.

~0~

It's amazing how fat time flies. After Edward and I became a couple we spent so much time together. On the weekends I practically lived in Alice's apartment and during the week Edward would come over during his lunch breaks and after work to visit me or take me out somewhere. I honestly couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend!

He brought me flowers and chocolate and gifts. He made me feel special and loved. He made me dinner and listened to me and would rudely interrupt me while I would be speaking with kisses… not that I minded.

Charlie was happy for us and so were Esme and Carlisle. I knew my mother was happy for us as well. Ever since we started dating I could just feel her smiling down on me.

The dream came back only a few more times but each time it shook me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't stand the thought of losing Edward… especially like that. Each time I had it though, Edward would hold me and tell me over and over again that he would protect me and keep me safe. I knew he would, that's not what I was worried about. I was worried about protecting him.

I checked in with Carlisle every week so that he could monitor my recovery and make sure I was healing properly. The pain in my stomach also decreased as time went on and I could barely feel it anymore

Soon my month off of work was over and I return to school and the library. I was sort of nervous to return to the school but I was also anxious to see my students. Edward kept tell me that if I wasn't ready to go back I didn't have to but the thing was… I wanted to. I loved my job and to be honest, I hated sitting around home with nothing to do.

I went back to school and things went back to the way they were before, just that Edward came over every night, except Thursdays, and he visited me at the library on the weekends.

Edward had found an apartment that he really liked and was close to me and he bought it. I was proud of him. He wouldn't let me help him move in because he insisted that I still shouldn't lift heavy things. His new apartment was perfect. It was just the right size and was very stylish and he could keep his piano there instead of at his parents' house.

For the first time in my life I felt truly happy. Nothing could go wrong…

**Sorry it's sort! But I promise you guys some drama like tomorrow! There's still some more dramatic scenes coming up! Thank you guys for being patient with me! I did well on my exams and I feel refreshed and ready to write! **

**Love Rozey113**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

Bella was the best thing that's ever happened to me. She was my sunshine. Whenever I was having a horrible day she would make me smile and laugh and turn that horrible day in to the best one. Even my parents noticed how much happier she made me.

I did everything I could to show her how much I appreciated her. I gave her gifts and flowers and spent every chance I could to spend time with her. I saw her before work and during my lunch break and after work except on Thursdays because that's when she would have dinner with her father and I respected that.

But soon we were already a month into our relationship and she had to go back to work again. I kept telling her that she didn't have to go. I was afraid how it would affect her especially after all the horrible dreams she has been having, but those have been occurring less and less. She insisted on going back to work and she seemed to be fine about it. Like nothing ever happened. She was by far the strongest person I have ever met. But I could tell she was in pain sometimes. I always asked about it and she always said she was fine and tried to hide it better. I never pushed her into telling me something she didn't want me to know. I just always tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible, especially if she was in pain. I would do anything to take her pain away.

I had gotten a new apartment and made sure that I picked a place close to Bella. She came over often and I would cook for her and we would watch movies and fall asleep in the couch in each other's arms. I swear my life couldn't have been anymore perfect.

But this past week I have hardly seen Bella at all and I miss her so much. She had told me she was too busy every night this week and didn't have time to go out. I yearned to see her. I needed to hold her and kiss her or I swear I'd go mad. On Wednesday night I decided I would go surprise her after work. She hadn't said anything about being too busy today so I was hoping this would be a good time.

I drove home right after work, determined not to waste any time. I changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. I threw on my jacket and then went out to the store and picked out the prettiest flowers I could find. I drove to Bella's apartment when I knew she would be home from work. Pulled up in front and got out, flower's in hand. I sprinted up the steps and knocked on her door and waited. I heard something on the other side of the door but I couldn't make out the sound. Just then the door opened to reveal my beautiful Bella and she looked… nervous.

"Hey…" I smiled and kissed her cheek. I had hid the flowers behind my back and was waiting to surprise her.

"Hey," She said sounding a little distracted, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What, a guy can't visit his girlfriend? I missed you." I smiled. He expression was unreadable. I wondered if this was a bad time.

"Uh- yeah, about that. We need to talk." She said quietly and stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She was worrying me now.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The look on her face was indescribable.

"I- Uh-" She stuttered. Her eyes avoided contact with mine, "I don't think this is working out anymore." She whispered, her tone lifeless. I didn't know what she was saying. It was like I had never heard those words before. My face went blank.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"The last month was fun but-" She stuttered. " I just don't feel it anymore." She said with absolutely no emotion on her face. That's when he words hit me and they stung like a thousand knives.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" I asked. I needed to know where I had crossed the line. I needed to fix this in someway. I couldn't lose her.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She said still not meeting my eyes, " I just- I met someone else." She said. This words stung even worse. I couldn't even picture her with anyone but me. I knew it was selfish but it was true. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with someone else.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this…" I suggested. I couldn't let her go, " We can work this out." I pleaded. Suddenly she looked very alert.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said blocking me from the door… and then it hit me.

"Is he in there?" I whispered in realization. She didn't respond. I knew it! I let out a short heavy breath and looked away from her down the hall. I never thought she would do this to me. I let my arms drop from behind my back letting the flowers reveal themselves as the hung limply by my side. I heard Bella let out a small gasp as she saw the flowers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She looked up at me and I thought I heard some kind of emotion in her voice. But I couldn't even look at her. My heart ached too much. It felt like she had just ripped it out and stomped on it.

"No you're not." I said broken and walked quickly down the hallway leaving her standing in front of her door. I ran down the stairs out of sight and tossed the flowers in my hand in the trashcan as I ran past it. I didn't look back. I just got straight in my Volvo and drove home. Good thing I didn't live that far because I was a mess.

I made it into my apartment and as soon as the door had closed behind my I was on my knees. I was too weak. Bella was my strength and she didn't want me anymore. I crumpled to the floor in pain. I couldn't even feel where my heart used to be anymore.

How could she do this to me? She was so kind and loving. It hurt to think that the last month had been fake.

I had been so happy this morning and in a matter of minutes my world had come crashing down around me…

… And it was all because of Bella.

**Okay don't be mad at me! This is a very important turning point to the story! I have it all planned out from here! **

**I am really looking forward to the comments on this chapter so please tell me what you think! Feel free to give me suggestions but I may not use some of them!**

**Comment and I promise to update soon!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Rozey113**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

"No you're not." Edward said his voice broke.

I watched him walk away from me down the hallway, the flowers hanging by his side. His words hurt, but not as much as mine had hurt him. A tear escaped my eye. How could I do this to him? He disappeared around the corner and I could hear his loud footsteps on the stairs and then they disappeared all together. More tears escaped my eyes. I looked down.

A single flower had fallen out of his bouquet. I reached down and picked it up. I held it close to my chest hoping it would provide some relief from the pain but it didn't help much. I stared at where he had stood. It was the same place that about a month ago he had proclaimed his feelings for me. Now it was the place where I broke his heart along with my own. I rejected that thought. No, he was safe now, that's all that matters. It was for his own good. I turned back around and entered my apartment and closed the door behind me.

I looked up at him with pure hatred.

"You're a monster." I stated through bared teeth. I hated him. He forced me to hurt the person I loved the most.

"Oh boo-hoo! It had to be done." James grinned at me. I felt like attacking him but he had a gun and I knew that all too well.

All week had been getting messages from an unknown number telling me to stay away from Edward and Alice and Charlie or anyone else or something would happen to them. I had hid in my apartment all week, telling every one I was too busy to go out. I had cried myself to sleep every night because I knew I couldn't tell anyone.

Then today when I came home from work I found James in my apartment waiting for me. He had some how escaped from jail and made it back to Forks. I knew what he wanted… Revenge.

"Now let me finish what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." James said and forced me to sit on the chair opposite of his. Tears streamed from my eyes. James was explaining to me why he was back when Edward had knocked. James then instructed me to break up with him or else he would die. I didn't have a choice.

"Where was I? Oh yes! Well while I was in jail I had a lot of time to think. You know Mike was my best friend. He was the only person who has ever understood me. And now he's gone. And it's all thanks to you." He sneered. Standing up to approach me, his gun in hand. I refused to look at him. He came closer. "I've thought about this non stop… you should have been the one to die, you were supposed to die! Not Mike!" He wasn't far from shouting but I suspected he didn't want my neighbors to hear.

Then he slapped me. It stung and it felt like my cheek was burning. Fresh tears stung my eyes.

"I have been watching you," He continued, "I know how to get to you. And I know that you'll do anything to protect your friends and family. So if you don't want anything to happen to them, especially Edward, then you will do exactly as I tell you." He grinned evilly. "Do you understand?" I didn't respond. I refused to let him win.

Then his hand made contact with my face once again. And I nodded hesitantly and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Lord only knows what he has planned for me…

"Good." He smiled. I glared at him. Then, before I could even blink, he raised his hand and then everything went black.

**~0~**

**EPOV**

I felt numb.

I heard my alarm clock going off in my bedroom. I peeled myself off the living room floor and dragged myself into my bedroom and shut it off. I had fallen asleep on the floor last night.

I was in too much pain to move last night. I still hurt, but the shock had worn off and I knew I had to pull myself together and go to work. I couldn't afford to miss another day.

Last night felt so surreal. Did that really happen? Did Bella really fall in love with someone else? I fell to my knees at the pain that that thought brought. I struggled to get back to my feet. I knew that if I was going to be okay I would have to block _her _from my mind. I got up and walked to my closest to change while thinking about something else.

While I changed into my uniform I focused on good memories. I remembered the time when I was nine and Emmet was eleven and our parents took us all to Disney World and Emmet started to cry when my mother wanted us to take a picture with Mickey Mouse and Emmet was too afraid.

I remembered the time I put purple paint in Alice's hair after she had refused to let me play with her when we were four.

I went through my entire morning with out thinking about what I was doing or about last night and the next thing I knew I was at work at my desk filing through reports. No one bothered me and I was thankful.

I read through each report, giving them my full and undivided attention. I found it as a good way to distract myself from the heartache but even that could only distract me for a little while. Every once in a while I would realize how quiet it was and think about _her. _ I tried my best to snap myself out of it but I often had to go to the restroom and pull myself together again. I had to do this so many times I think the other officers were starting to notice.

I sat at my desk, which seemed like forever. I looked at the clock and it was only ten in the morning and I groaned. I still had like six hours to go! I just wanted to go home and be left a lone! I turned back to my reports and put some of them away.

Then I noticed Alice in the door way and then walking towards me when she had spotted me. I had no clue why she was here. She never came to see me at work. She came over and smiled.

"Hi Edward!" She said happily.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked straightforward. I wasn't in the mood.

"Well it's nice to see you too." She said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "Okay so I came by because I got a call from the school and they said that Bella," I flinched but Alice didn't notice, "didn't go to work today and she didn't call in but they couldn't get a hold of Charlie so they called me so I drove to her apartment and her truck was still there and I figured that if she was sick then I didn't want to disturb her so I figured I'd just come here and ask you if she was okay." Alice quit her babbling. I didn't respond. I just stared straight ahead, all the pain seeping back into my chest.

She didn't know, and I would have to tell her. I didn't know if I could. I was hardly ready to face the truth myself. Alice noticed my silence.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, her face worried. I took a deep breath.

"Bella and I aren't-" I choked out, "together anymore." I said in a pained voice and propped my elbow up on my desk and buried my face in my hands. Alice didn't say anything.

"What?" She asked after a moment in shock. I didn't repeat myself, I couldn't and I knew that she had heard me.

"Why?" Was all she said after another moment.

"She met someone else." I said trying to make it sound like I was in less pain than I actually was.

"No, this isn't right- Bella would never- She loves you too much- She's not that kind of person- She told me…" Alice trailed off muttering. I think this was the first time I've ever seen Alice at a loss for words. She was just as shocked as I was. She fell back into silence.

I couldn't stop my mind from drifting back to thoughts of Bella. Her smile… Her laughter… Her warmth… Her kisses… With every image another knife stabbed my chest.

"Hello Alice, what are you doing here?" I recognized the Chief voice behind me.

"ah well I got a call from the school because Bella didn't show up for work today so I came here to asked Edward where she was and it turns out they broke up." Alice said in a small voice. I was still turned around in my desk chair, not facing the chief.

"What? Why?" Charlie asked concerned.

"She told him that she met someone else." Alice answered for me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." Charlie said to me. "But I don't understand. Just last week she was talking to me about how much you meant to her. This doesn't make sense. Bella wouldn't do that…" Charlie trailed off. I slumped in my seat.

"Excuse me, Chief?" I heard another the secretary say as she entered my little workspace to speak with Charlie.

"We have just gotten word that James MaCrale," I looked up as I heard the name. "escaped from the Arizona State Prison about a week ago." My face went white but Charlie's face went red with rage.

"Well why didn't I know this a week ago?" He asked with anger tangible in his voice.

"I'm sorry but we just got the fax today…" Charlie held up his hand and cut her off.

"It's too late now." He said angrily and shooed her away. He looked straight at me.

"Bella's in danger. Do we have any idea where she is?" Charlie's voice was now pained.

"Well when I drove by her place her truck was still there." Alice spoke up.

"Okay, Edward will you come with me to check Bella's apartment?" Charlie asked. I put my pain aside. Bella's safety was the most important thing to me, I wouldn't let my feelings get in the way of that.

"Of course." I said. Charlie nodded and then rushed to the parking lot to his cruiser. I followed him and I think Alice scurried behind us but I didn't look back to see. I got into the cruiser and Charlie sped off down the street toward Bella's place. When we got there Bella's truck was still there. Charlie and I got out in a hurry and Alice's car pulled up behind us and she quickly got out.

"No Alice, this could be dangerous!" I scolded her as she followed Charlie and I up the front pathway.

"I don't care, she is my best friend. Besides, I do believe it's 'take your little sister to work day'." Alice smiled to herself. I glared at her. Charlie ignored us as he sprinted up the stairs and we followed him. We approached Bella's door with caution until we noticed that it wasn't closed all the way, leaving it accessible to anyone. This was not a good sign. Charlie stopped and drew his gun; I followed his movements and pushed Alice further behind me.

Charlie counted to three in his head and then burst through the open door and I followed him: guns ready. The living room was clear, Charlie gave me a hand motion to check the bedroom and the bathroom and I did with caution. But Bella was nowhere to be found. I walked back to the living room defeated.

She was gone. He had taken her and I wasn't here to protect her. Not that she wanted me here…

Alice stood in the living room with tears forming in her eyes. He hands were covering her mouth then she pointed to a corner of the room. Charlie and I looked to were she pointed and saw a chair on it's side and a small amount of blood on the carpet.

My breathing hitched. He had hurt her… Anger bubbled up within me. I felt as though I was about to explode.

Then I noticed a small piece of paper next to the blood. I slowly walked over to it, afraid of what it would say. I read it carefully.

"_Press Play…" _I read aloud. What? I didn't understand. My brain was racing through so many thought's I couldn't even think clearly. I looked back at Charlie and he looked confused as well and worried, Alice looked confused and then her eyes widened and I watched as she silently walked over to the television and pressed play on the DVD player…

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen next? **

**Hope you guys don't mind a cliffhanger! **

**Hahaha Okay I absolutely loved reading your comments for last chapter. They were so entertaining! No offense. For those of you who thought it was Jacob (or Mike's ghost), so to disappoint. Hahaha**

**Please comment! I try and post the next chapter quicker but it may take me a while to get all my thoughts together.**

**Love Rozey113!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

The screen was black but then showed the furniture in Bella's living room. Then the camera moved to reveal James. We were right; it was James who was behind this. My fist's clenched and I could feel my short fingernails digging into my skin. I had to restrain myself from punching his face on the television.

"Why hello there." James smiled into the camera. "If you are watching this, that must mean that you are looking for Bella. Well you've come to the right place! But Bella's not really in the mood for talking…" James trailed off and then turn the camera off himself and onto Bella who was laying, where the note and blood had been, unconscious and a small cut on her forehead and the blood from it was dripping down her forehead into the floor. It took everything thing I had to stay perfectly still. I knew that if I had even moved a finger I would have lost my self-control. I noticed Alice sobbing besides me but I could not comfort her, I was having trouble comforting myself. I stared at Bella's face. She looked so peaceful; almost as if she were only sleeping. Then I noticed her cloths', they were the exact same one's that she wore yesterday.

And then it really hit me… I had left Bella here… By herself… Unprotected. He did this last night. When I was home only thinking about myself, I wasn't here to protect her when James showed up. I should have insisted that we go inside and talk, I could have protected her from when James came. I totally forgot about the other guy that she was with and only thought about how stupid I was last night and how I could have prevented this.

The camera then turned off of Bella and back to James with a big smirk on his fame. My teeth clenched together so hard I thought they might break.

"Well if you want to find Bella call the number written on the dvd. And you might want to hurry." James smiled evilly. "See you soon Edward." The television went black.

A shiver ran through my spine as I realized that this video was directed towards me. That made me realize that this is still trying to get revenge on me by hurting Bella. God! If I hadn't have been so stupid on that night he asked her out then this wouldn't even be happening! Bella would be safe at work, no problems what so ever! I messed up her perfect life. She may not even have that much longer because of me.

Charlie moved to the dvd player and pulled out the dvd. There was a phone number written on the front. Charlie's eyes were watery and I could tell that his thirty-five years of police work had clearly not prepared him for anything like this. He seemed very unsure of what to do next. I didn't blame him.

Alice was still crying.

"Um- We need to call this number," Charlie stated the obvious. "-but we should do it at the station so we can track it."

"Yes." I said, "an we need to hurry." Charlie nodded. I turned to Alice.

"Why don't you go to mom and dad's house? I'll call you when we find out anything." I asked her. I knew she needed to calm down and she needed Esme's comforting ways right now. Alice sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"No, I'm coming too." She insisted.

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea." I said back equally as stubborn.

"Well I think it is. Charlie?" Alice turned to Charlie.

"I honestly don't care. Can we just go?" Charlie asked with a worried expression on his face. I nodded and let Alice follow us but there was no way she was coming with us to find Bella.

We sped to the station and Alice was able to keep up with us.

As soon as we stepped foot in the door Charlie started barking orders at everyone and they all scrambled to do as they were told. Officer Paul set up the machine used to track calls because he was the only one who knew how to use it. He set it up in the little conference room in the back.

Charlie did give me anything to do so Alice and I stood back out of everybody's way. I felt so useless. Bella was out there, hurt and with that maniac, and I couldn't do anything about it. I promised her that I would protect her I told her she didn't have to worry about James.

I failed her.

I closed my eyes and hung my head in shame.

I felt Alice grabbing my arm just then but I didn't move.

"Hey," She said in a soothing voice, "We're going to find her."

I looked up at her, my eyes felt moist with doubt.

"What if we don't, Alice? Or what if we do? What if we're too late?" I said in a pained voice and leaned against the wall. "This is all my fault." I said finally and slid down the wall to the floor. I sat there for a moment; my head in my hands and then Alice knelt down besides me. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, this is not you're fault. You couldn't have stopped James from doing what he did. But you are going to find Bella. She is going to be fine. You are going to bring her home safe…" Alice trailed off, "And then you're going to marry her, and buy a house, and have lots of kids and grow old and she's going to die safe in your arms when she's ninety-seven. Not today." She finished with a hint of humor in her voice. I mentally smiled, that was my dream for us. But my response was nothing but reality.

"She broke up with me Alice. I don't think she'll change her mind. She met someone else." I stated painfully.

"I highly doubt that." Alice said. Before I could respond, I heard someone shouting to use that they were ready. My head shot up and I quickly got off the floor. I sprinted to the conference room and Alice followed quickly behind me. Paul was sitting at the big conference table with a big machine that was attached to the phone and his computer.

I went and stood by Charlie who was next to the phone. Charlie and I exchanged a look and then he dialed the number that was written on the CD, muttering, "let's hope this works." And he put the phone on speaker.

The phone rang three times and then I heard his voice answer the phone.

"I was wondering when you would call." James said, the smug smile evident in his voice.

"Where is she James?" Charlie said right off the bat.

"Calm down now, Chief. She's right here. She doesn't say much does she?" He said. My blood started to boil.

"I swear to god if you touch her…" I growled through my teeth.

"Oh I already did pretty boy. Whatcha gonna do about it?" James said back quickly. I was shaking by now. I could only imagine what he's done to her… The pain he's caused her. Alice placed her arm around my waist try to comfort me but even she was having a hard time controlling her emotions. Tears welled up in her eyes and were threatening to fall.

We all sensed that he was about to hang up and Paul motioned for us to get him to stay on. He needed more time to locate him.

"We'll give you anything you want just please don't hurt my Bella…" Charlie said, I looked up at him: he was a broken man. "What do you want?" He said more sternly.

There was a long pause. It felt like forever even though it was only three seconds.

"I want her dead." The call ended.

That's when Alice broke. The tears spilled over and she covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

She pushed herself into my side and I had to support her with was difficult because I could hardly support myself.

We needed to find Bella… now.

"Was that long enough?" Charlie asked after a moment.

"Not as long as I had hoped but I was able to narrow it down to a two mile radius just south of Forks." Paul said. Charlie walked over to the computer and looked at the map.

"I know where that is." Charlie said and walked out of the room to get the other officers together and to start a search. I sat Alice down in a chair and told her I could be right back and went to listen to Charlie's orders. When he was done giving them everyone made their way out the door to the police cars. I was about to leave myself when Alice appeared next to me. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still red.

"I'm coming with you." She stated. It wasn't a question. I didn't have time for this.

"No you're not Alice! I won't risk losing you too." I said sternly. Then I had an idea.

"But I can help!" Alice wined but I didn't listen to her. I looked around the room and then I spotted him; the new rookie.

"Hey Jake!" I called. Jake got up and scrambled over to me. Jake was only in training and there was no way Charlie would ever let him come on anything like this until he was fully trained.

"Jacob this is my sister Alice. Alice, Jacob." I said quickly. "Jake, I need you to make sure that Alice doesn't not leave this station. Do you hear me?" Alice stared at me in shock.

"Yes sir." Jake said. I nodded and ran to the front door.

"Edward!" I heard Alice scream form behind me but I ignored her and was already out the door.

I got into an empty cruiser and followed the others.

Hold on Bella…

**Sorry! It's short! I know but I don't have time to write anymore! You guys are lucky I had a snow day today! I'll try to get another chapter up soon but I can't make any promises. I'm sorry. **

**I hope you liked it and I love comments! **

**BPOV is next!**

**Love Rozey113**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

I awoke on the cold floor of a dark room. My hands tied tightly together and my head was throbbing. The only light was coming from a fireplace in the far corner of the room. I had no clue where I was or what had happened. All I could remember was that James was at my apartment when I came home and then Edward came… Oh Edward! My heart ached at the memory of the pain on Edwards face.

Tears filled my eyes once I realized what was happening. James was going to kill me. He isolated me from everyone. He had this all planned out so that he could kill me without any interruptions this time. He forced me to break Edwards heart. More tears fell when I realized he probably wouldn't even miss me. He'd be happy I was gone, I only cause him pain.

I sat up and leaned against the wall I gasped at the sharp pain I felt in my ribs. I made it difficult to even breath. I moved my tied hands to wipe my tears. I did not deserve the right to cry over Edward. I hurt him. I deserved whatever punishment James gave me. That punishment would end in death. If I were lucky it would be quick…

But I had a feeling it would be a long drawn out process.

"You're up." James said flatly. I jumped. I hadn't realized he was there. I trembled with fear at the look he gave me. I couldn't see much of it, only that which was lit by the firelight. But at the light outside the window slowly brightened, his features became more distinct. By the light out the window I would say it was about dawn.

I pushed myself as closely to the wall as possible in order to stay as far away as I could from him. It was uncomfortable but the distance made me feel better.

We sat there staring at each other for what felt like hours. What was he waiting for? Why didn't he just end it and give us both some relief? The sun out the window grew brighter and brighter and I was able to see trees. That must have meant we were somewhere in the forest.

Great. He could kill and yet no one would hear my screams, my cries for help. He could kill me yet no one would ever find me! I would only become one of those missing faces you see on the half faded sign at the drug store that no one noticed anymore. And when someone did notice they would say something like, "What ever happened to her?" and then the others would shrug their shoulders and move on down the aisle.

I would just become another face in a sea of missing faces. Edward definitely wouldn't miss me. I doubt that the entire Cullen family would follow Edward and wouldn't miss me either. I debated whether Alice would or not, though. Alice knew me too well, but she loved her brother more than she loved me… no she wouldn't miss me.

Good, I didn't want them to be sad when they discovered I wouldn't be there anymore.

Then I thought about Charlie. He would definitely miss me. I was the only thing he had left. I felt awful for leaving him like this. First mom, now me. I wish he would move on. I wish that someone would come and care for him… Spend Christmas with him… Help him mow his lawn and make dinner.

I started tearing up at the thought of Charlie being on his own. I hid behind my hair for James was staring at me intently. Then a ringing filled the silence and I jumped.

"Don't try to escape. I'll know." James said as he stood up and dug around in his pocket. He opened the door which he had been sitting next to the entire time and left the room closing the door behind him. I only heard a little before the door closed all the way… "I was wondering when you would call." I didn't hear the rest.

He came back in after a short minute.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you waiting for?" He looked at me suddenly for this was the first time I had spoken and my voice was a little raw. "Why don't you just hurry up and kill me?"

He smiled at me.

"Patience, my darling. It's a golden virtue." He said sitting back down in his chair by the door. Then he pulled out a very sharp knife from his pocket along with a rag and he started cleaning it.

I shuttered at the sight of it. I had no doubt in my mind that this would all be over soon.

**EPOV**

I pulled up to where all the other cars had stopped and got out and ran to where Charlie was giving directions. Some officers were getting the dogs ready to search so it was hard to hear Charlie's directions over the barking.

Then every one dispersed into different directions into the forest. I went in a direction that no one had gone yet. I started into the forest, the noon day sun was shining over head, which was rare for Forks. But soon the sun disappeared, as I got deeper and deeper into the dense forest.

As I walked through the forest searching for my- I mean –Bella. She wasn't mine anymore. I wondered what she was thinking right now. I wondered if she was afraid, if she had faith that I would be coming for her. I wondered if she was hurt. I wish I could have prevented this…

I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that it had started to snow. I looked around me and watched the little puffs of snow float to the ground.

Then I heard leaves crinkling behind me. Someone was there…

I quickly spun around, my hand on my belt ready to pull my gun if I needed it.

"WOE! Calm down!" Alice said her hands raised in the air. I immediately relaxed a little.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I nearly shouted at her... I probably should have expected this though…

"I wanted to help…" Alice said innocently.

"Where is Jacob?"

"At the station. He smells bad." Alice said making a face.

"Why did he let you come here?" I said through gritted teeth… God that kid has a long way to go…

"He didn't he thinks I'm in the bathroom." Alice stated.

"God Alice. You would have been helping by just staying at the station, now I have to worry about you getting hurt too!" Why did little sisters have to be so difficult!

"I'm sorry Edward. But I'm here now so let's just move on…" She said.

I sighed and started walking again. Alice scrambled behind me. She wanted to come… She would have to keep up.

"God If I make it out of this I am so telling Jasper what you did." I said over my shoulder. Alice gasped.

"Oh God! No Edward! You can't tell him! He'll kill me! He freaked out when I asked if we could go to Seattle for dinner because someone in the next town over got shot!"

"Ohh and then there's Carlisle…" I grinned at the thought at getting back at Alice for not listening to me. I wish I got the chance to see that.

"No! EDWARD! Wait, what do you mean 'if you make it out of this.'" She asked.

I didn't answer her even though she waited for me to answer, I just kept walking. Then I felt her tiny hand grab my arm and with the strength I never knew she had she stopped me and turned me around to face her. I didn't look her in the eyes afraid of what I might find in them.

"Edward…" she said in a small voice, "Please." She begged.

"I'm going to find Bella," I paused. I was still refusing to look into her eyes, "even if it kills me. It doesn't matter if she doesn't feel the same." I took a chance and looked in her eyes. I saw fear and sadness in her eyes. "I can't think of a better way to die." I said finally. I turned back around and kept walking. I eventually heard Alice following me but she did say anything else.

I don't care if Bella wasn't mine anymore. All I care about was that she was safe. I would keep my promise to her. I would keep her safe. I pressed through a thick brush of trees and saw something glisten in the light not that far away.

I stopped. Alice ran into my back, she hadn't seen me stop. She was about to question me when I held my finger to my lips. She closed her mouth and I turned back around and crept quietly to the spot where I had seen it. Alice followed behind me just as quietly.

I got behind a bush and looked for the source. Then I saw it. I was a window to a cabin. I bet this was it!

I knew this was it! It had to be. There was no cabin that was marked on this land.

"Alice, you need to go back and tell them that I found them and to send back up." I whispered while I pulled out my gun and check to make sure it was loaded.

"No Edward, I can help…" Not this again.

"Alice, you will be helping." I said. I must have scared her but I was dead serious. She could no way get around this one. I think she understood this time. She hesitated but nodded.

"Now Alice, see that road leading up to the cabin?" She nodded, "lead them to that road so they can get cars down here." She nodded. "Be quick but quiet."

"Please, don't get yourself killed." She whispered, her eyes full of worry.

I could only nod. I couldn't make that promise but I knew she need some sort of security.

"go." I said but she caught me off guard and hugged me instead. I was shocked for a moment but then wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close. This could be the last time I ever see her. I let go of her first because I knew that if I didn't she would never let go.

"Quick and quiet." I reminded her and she nodded and turned and run in the direction we had come from. If there was one thing Alice was good for it was being quick and quiet. I hardly heard her running away. I shouldn't take her long to reach the others.

I just hoped I wasn't too late.

**BPOV**

A half an hour later James was still cleaning his knife. He looked at me while he ran his fingers over its blade. Another chill shot down my spine.

I couldn't look at him anymore. I looked at the floor in front of me instead. What was he waiting for?

All or a suddenly there was a loud bang and the door flew open, binding me with the outside light. I could not see who it was for the light was coming from behind them so whoever it was just look like a black figure in the doorway. I was too blinded to see what happened next but the figure was on the floor and James was on top of him. Something flew across the room just then to the opposite corner from me. I stared at it trying to figure out what it was. A gun.

I looked back to the fight happening right in front of me. They rolled together. Even though my eyes had adjusted to the light I could not identify the person but I sat there in shock. Then I saw the golden hair and I knew.

EDWARD!

Why was he here? Why would he put himself at risk for me? Why did he care what happened to me? He didn't have anything to defend himself!

Then my attention was brought to the glint of light that came off of James's knife what he was still holding. Before I could even think the knife disappeared between their bodies and I heard someone gasp in pain.

I feared it was Edward but they were both still fighting like it hadn't happened.

Then the knife, now stained red, was knocked to the ground in my direction.

This was my chance, I had to help Edward.

I was able to crawl, even though it was hard with my hands still bound together, and I reached the knife. I grabbed it with both hands and looked over to James and Edward.

James was on top of Edward and was hitting him repeatedly.

Edward was losing.

I couldn't think about it or I would back out and both of us would die. I had to act with out thinking or I would over think it. I made my way over to the two of them. I had come up behind James so he didn't know I there.

I took a breath and tried to calm my shaking hands. Then I plunged the knife into James's back. And pulled it back out ready to strike again if I needed to I must have done something right because James immediately went limp and fell to the side. He didn't move at all and it didn't look like he was breathing, so my concern turned to Edward.

He lay in front of me, on his back, eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling quickly with short shallow breaths. I then noticed that my fears had been confirmed. Edward was injured, and pretty badly at that. James had struck him with the knife and he had a huge stab wound in his abdomen.

I dropped the knife and scooted around to his side.

"Edward?" I asked. "Edward, please wake up." I said, my voice wavering. But he didn't wake.

As I looked over his broken body I had instant flashbacks of my nightmare that had haunted me for so many nights.

But this was so much worse than my worst nightmare.

This time, I couldn't wake up and expect Edward to be there to comfort me.

He was losing blood fast. From my basic first aid training that I was required to take as a teacher, I covered my tied hand over his wound and pressed down to try and stop the bleeding. For some reason, the blood didn't bother me his time, I didn't even think about it. I just knew I had to save Edward.

I pressed down harder when it didn't seem to be helping. I started crying. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

"Edward, please," I begged, "Please don't leave me."

I glanced over at the knife a few times. Thinking back to Romeo and Juliet, I had read it hundreds of times. If I lost Edward, I knew what I would have to do. I didn't seem stupid to me. I couldn't bear to live without him. Especially knowing it was my fault.

**Thank you soooo much for reading! Please comment!**

**Ok so I wanna try something new! Now I do not know anyone personally here on Fanfiction. So I've been so overwhelmed with all you guy's support. **

**IMPORTANT**

**So I thought I would start this thing where I ask you a question at the end of each chapter and you guys comment back to me with your thoughts on the Chapter and your answer to the question. Don't worry they won't be personal questions like where do you live! But please be sure that your answer id safe to put on the internet for anyone to see. Thank you! I really want to know more about you guys. I might even tell some of your answers in following chapters if that's okay with you.**

**Question: **_**What is your favorite television show?**_

**My answer: It's a tie between **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** and **_**Pretty Little Liars.**_

**I hope you guys think this is fun!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

**(P.S. Please keep in mind that Bella's hands will be tied together the entire time until I say that they are untied! I feel like an idiot repeating they are tied but I know that someone might get confused!)**

One minute I was tucked against the wall waiting for this all to be over with and the next I'm trying to save Edwards life! My hands were red with Edward's blood as I pressed my tied hands to his abdomen trying to stop the bleeding. I wasn't in any position to be giving medical advice but it was clear to see that it wouldn't stop bleeding no matter how hard I pressed and that Edward needed to get to the hospital quickly.

I tried to stay as calm as I could but I could not help the tears and sobs that were escaping. It got to the point where I would barely see, that's when I knew that I really needed to calm down and think. I had to try…

I blinked away my tears and tried to clear my thoughts. Okay, so if Edward found me then Charlie and the police are probably looking for me too. So they must be somewhat close by. I had to think of a way to call for help.

I looked back at James, blood was pooling around him and he didn't seem to be breathing. I knew he had a phone on him but I knew that I wouldn't be able to bring myself to even touch him.

Edward might have a phone though… I pulled my hands from his wound and checked the right pocked of his pants and then the left pocket. I almost cried out with relief when I found it in his left pocket. I placed it on the floor and flipped it open. I punched in Charlie's number and put the phone on speed dial and returned my hands to Edwards wound.

The phone rang once. Twice… Three times.

More tears filled my eyes as I looked upon Edwards pale, lifeless face… What if Charlie didn't answer?

"Edward? Did you find anything?" I finally heard Charlie's voice over the speaker and I sighed with relief.

"Dad?" I choked out.

"Bella? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Charlie sounded relieved yet worried at the same time.

"I'm fine, but Edwards' hurt… badly." I cried. "Dad, there's so much blood…" I cried in a panicked voice.

"Okay, Bella, just calm down. We know where you are, we are on our way." I did as he told me and took a couple deep breaths. "Where's James?" Charlie asked.

"He's right here, I don't think he's breathing." I said a little calmer. I looked back at James again just to make sure.

"Okay, no how did Edward get hurt?" He asked.

"A-a knife" I stuttered trying to keep my breathing steady.

"Is he breathing?"

"Hardly."

"Okay Bella, apply pressure to the wound…"

"I am! But it's not helping!" I panicked as I watched the blood slipping through my fingers.

"Bella, stay calm. We'll be there in…" But I didn't hear the rest.

I looked at the phone for the problem and watched it shut itself off. Great, the battery died!

"Shit!" I cursed to myself. When would help come? Okay I needed to calm down, Charlie sounded like he was going to say he was almost here so he would be here soon. I just had to make sure Edward could hold out that long. I looked down at his sickly pale face. His face was peaceful, almost as if he were only sleeping. I remembered the past month we had spent together. The times we fell asleep in each other's arms, the times when we would just sit at his piano and I was just listen to him play with my eyes closed and my head resting on his shoulder as I envisioned the song he had written play out as scenes in my head. How could I have taken these times for granted?

His life couldn't be cut short. He still had so much more to live for. He had worked so hard to get to where he was. I couldn't lose him…

"Edward…" It came out as a tiny whisper. Maybe talking to him would help. "Edward," I said again, this time louder. "can you hear me?"

He didn't open his eyes, he didn't speak, but he did move his head a little. I took this as encouragement and continued. I thought back to when I experienced something similar. Sadly, it wasn't hard to remember. I was somewhat disappointed that all my hard work hadn't paid off. I had spend the past month blocking all memories related to that horrible day but even now, after all that work, they could all be resurrected from the back of my mind as vivid as ever. I had opened that door, the door I didn't know if I'd ever be able to shut again.

But I couldn't think about that right now. I had to bring back these memories. These memories could be the key to helping Edward through this.

"Edward, I know it hurts… but you have to stay strong." He groaned softly with little strength.

"Please, I know it's dark and it's painful and it's tiring but you have to fight it!" I pleaded. "Think of your parent's, think of Alice and Emmet and Rose and Jasper. They love you so much Edward. Fight for them…" He did nothing. My heart sank and more tears fell.

"Please…" My sobs begged. "I love you… please…" I thought I saw his lip twitch as if about to speak but then nothing. I had probably only imagined it.

I saw flashing lights reflecting off the walls just then and suddenly police were swiftly entering the open doorway, guns drawn just to be safe. They tucked their guns away after checking the room. The first went to James and checked his pulse but he got nothing. The second and third immediately went to Edward followed but the paramedics. And the fourth police officer came to my and lifted me to my feet forcing me to remove my hands from Edwards wounds. I was about to protest when I discovered that it was Charlie that held me where I was. With Edward in the hands of the paramedics, I pushed myself against Charlie's chest and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight, comforting, fatherly way. I could not wrap my arms around him however because my hands were still bound tightly together.

I wished I were young again at that moment. Back to the times when Charlie would hold me and even the toughest of problems would be solved and would protect me and fix everything. But it wasn't the same anymore; my heart was still throbbing and Edward was still dying on the floor right next to me and there was nothing I could do about it.

After a short moment Charlie pulled back and quickly sliced through the ropes that tied both my hands together with a small pocketknife. The rope fell to the floor and the cold air burned my raw wrists but I ignored the pain and returned to my place against Charlie.

I cried quiet sobs into Charlie's chest as I listened to the panicked voices of the paramedics frantically trying to save the man I loved.

**What? Two Weeks? Wow! Where has the time gone? **

**I am sooooooooo sorry it took my two weeks to update! I don't know what's come over me! It's just so hard to write when you have so much homework and writer's block and babysitting and you're learning how to drive! Ugg! I really didn't realize it's been two weeks! **

**Who knew photography class would be sooooo time consuming!**

**So next time if I haven't updated in a while feel free to yell at me! I need reminders!**

**Hahaha! Anyways…**

**Please comment! Tell me what you think! I know it's short! I promise to update soon because I have off of school so I will definitely update! **

**Question: Have you ever met anyone famous? Who? If you haven't, who would you like to meet?**

**My answer: I met Daniel (Boobie) Gibson once! Yeah he's the cutest player on the Cleveland Cavilers' if ya didn't know! (yeah that's pretty pathetic. :/)**

**Btw, in my response to the question in the last chapter (What is you're favorite television show?) I totally forgot to add GLEE! Sorry!**

**Also you guys watch some pretty awesome shows **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I was holding but I didn't want to let go he pulled away saying something about getting looked at by a paramedic. I looked to where Edward had been but he wasn't there anymore. He was already on a stretcher, surrounded by paramedics being wheeled out the door.

The room was still filled with officers, most of whom I recognized but I refused to meet their eyes. Charlie wrapped his arm around my back and led me to the door. When we reached the door I saw ambulance that Edward was probably in speeding down a dirt road away from us. When the ambulance disappeared behind the trees, I looked at where I was for the first time. It was an old cabin with overgrown grass and bushed and it was covered in a light layer of puffy snow that was falling from the grey sky. It was surrounded by a thick forest but as many police cars as possible were packed into the front and side yard and there were officers talking everywhere. Charlie led me over to a second ambulance where a paramedic was waiting. I had stopped crying, having cried all my tears, and was only sniffling. I shivered in the cold air because I was still wearing my thin cloths that I had worn yesterday. Charlie felt me shiver and he took off his uniform coat and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I didn't protest. I hadn't said anything this entire time. Everything felt so surreal, like this was all a dream and I would wake up at any moment, I wanted to wake up so badly. But something was telling me that this was far from a dream. My mind kept drift to Edward, worrying about how he was…

Charlie had me sit on the back of the ambulance and a paramedic came over to check me. I hugged Charlie's coat closer to my body for more warmth, hoping I would feel some sort of security. He rummaged through his things and pulled out a pack of gauze, He poured some type of liquid on it and started dabbing it to my forehead making it sting. I was confused as to what he was doing but then I saw blood on the gauze.

"That cut may need a stitch or two." The paramedic said. I hadn't even realized I had a cut on my forehead. "Do you have a head ache?" He said, probably wondering if I may have a concussion.

"I had one earlier but it's gone now." I said. The headache I had woken up with had disappeared throughout the morning. It made sense now though. James hit me and knocked me out, I hit my head and apparently cut it and that's why my head hurt.

The paramedic then applied a temporary bandage to the cut on my forehead and then he asked to see my wrists, which were burning slightly, but it was bearable.

I held out my wrists. They were pink and red from where the rope cut into my skin in some places and purple and black from where the rope was only tight enough to bruise it. The paramedic cleaned the cuts with more of the stuff that stung and it stung more than it had on my forehead causing me to wince. The he wrapped both my wrists with two loose gauzes. They felt slighting better having been treated.

Charlie watched over me the entire time making sure I was okay. Charlie wasn't one to show his feelings but I could tell that I had really worried him and he was probably still really worried about me. I tried to show him that I was okay but I was unable to manage even the slightest smile.

When I was done getting checked another officer whom I did not know very well came over and I told him and Charlie everything that had happened. I told them about the messages, James waiting for me, forcing me to break up with Edward, waking up here and up until the part when the police arrived. I surprised myself at how calm I sound. The other officer went off and Charlie went to speak with a paramedic.

I sat on the end of the ambulance-watching officers enter and leave the cabin for who knows how long. I watched a stretcher go in, then I watched it come out with a body bag on it. Just then Charlie came over to me again.

"Bells, we think it's best if you go to the hospital and get looked at properly." Charlie said. I looked up at him and scrunched my face up. I hated hospitals. Charlie saw my look. "Please Bells, it would really give me some peace of mind."

I sighed; I didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was. "Alright." Charlie hugged me.

"I meet you at the hospital as soon as I'm finished here." Charlie said and kissed my head. I nodded. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said back. We didn't say that a lot, so saying for the first time in a while was odd but long over due.

The ride to the hospital was short. I was allowed to sit up front because there was really no need for me to be on the stretcher but I didn't not see where we were on the way to the hospital. I knew that we were close to Forks and if I saw where this cabin was located I would have to drive by it frequently and have a constant reminder of this day. It was best if I didn't know where I was I decided.

When we got to the hospital, I was put in a private room and a doctor came to look at my wounds. Usually when I had hospital visits, Doctor Cullen was the one to check on me but I figure he must be taking care of Edward. I was glad. That meant that Edward had the best doctor in the whole state of Washington helping him.

The doctor only gave me two stitched for the cut on my forehead along with a small bandage and rewrapped my wrists. He thought I might have a concussion as well and scheduled a CT scan for me. After he was done examining me I asked him my burning question.

"Umm do you how Edward Cullen is doing?" I asked. I hoped he would know something and I hoped that something would be good. His face got solemn.

"He's in surgery right now, and it's hard to tell how things are going to turn out but they don't look too good right now…" My face fell. "But they are doing everything they can, he's got some of the best doctors and surgeons helping him."

"Thank you." I said in a whisper. The doctor nodded and left me alone in the room. I laid back on the bad I was sitting on. I covered my face with my hands.

How could I have let this happen? It was all my fault!

Why was he even there?

Why did he even care what happened to me?

It should have been me!

It was supposed to be me!

He can't die!

He hasn't even lived yet!

I can't live without him!

God, please don't let him die…

I sent a silent prayer to God begging him to help Edward through this and help him get better, even if he didn't want me there.

"Mom, please help him. I love him." I sent that pray out loud to my mother. She had helped me when I wanted to give up, maybe she could help Edward. I hoped she would, she wanted Edward and I together more than anything else. Or at least that's what it seemed like when I had seen her in my sleep.

I laid for maybe minutes, maybe hours but soon a nurse came with a wheel chair and took me to get my CT scan. While I was waiting for my results back in my room, Charlie came and waited with me. My CT scan came back and it proved that I didn't have a concussion so I checked out of my room with the approval of my doctor to go home. It was recommended that I stay over night for observations but I could not afford any more hospital bills than necessary. By now it was about seven o'clock at night.

Charlie and I decided to make up for our Thursday night dinner and eat in the cafeteria in the hospital. I was too worried to eat. I ended up eating only half a muffin. I should have felt hungrier since I hadn't eaten in the past 24 hours but I felt sick to my stomach knowing that Edward was clinging to life because of me.

After dinner Charlie offered to drive me home but I declined saying that I wanted to wait and hear about Edward. Charlie agreed to stay with me but I insisted that I would be fine and that he should go home and get some rest. After about five minutes of arguing Charlie finally agreed and told me that the Cullen Family was waiting in Doctor Cullen's office because it was more private than the waiting room and that I should go up there and wait with them.

I lied and said I would and watched Charlie leave. After Charlie left I walked over to the waiting room, exhausted and worried, and sat down in a chair that was farther away from most of the people in the room.

Under normal circumstances I would have gone up to Carlisle's office and waited with every one else. But it didn't seem right. I had cause this to happen to their beloved son, brother… How could they ever forgive me? I knew they wouldn't want me with them. They probably knew that I had broken his heart so they hated me for that and if that weren't enough I just had to go and practically get him killed.

His Family was waiting upstairs. I was no longer apart of his family. I was no longer welcomed. So I decided I should wait in the normal waiting room.

I sat there for hours think about how badly I had screwed up. Occasionally I would ask a nurse about Edward's condition but no one knew much, which was frustrating.

I looked up at the clock; it was about eleven.

"Bella?" I heard and looked up to see Alice standing in front of me. Her eyes were slightly pink from crying.

"Alice…" I stood up. I was really the only person in the waiting room. I was prepared for her to yell at me. Tell me how horrible I was and how she was no longer my friend after what I did to her brother. But what she did surprised me.

She ran up to me and hugged me tight. "I thought you left…" She said as she pulled away slightly. I looked at her confused. I thought she would have hated me…

"Carlisle said that you were admitted for a head injury but when I went to find your room you had already been discharged. Bella I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…"

"You don't hate me?" I asked still in shock.

"No, Bella why would I hate you?" She asked looking sad that I would even think she would.

"Well I just assumed because I broke Edwards heart and now he's fighting for his life because of me."

"Bella I could never hate you and what happened to Edward was not you fault, trust me," She said "and you know, if you met someone else I understand, but I still can't believe you wouldn't have told me about it first."

"Alice, there is nobody else. I lied because James was in my apartment right when Edward came over and he threatened to kill him if I didn't break up with him…"

"I knew it!" Alice screeched. "I knew something wasn't right! I knew you would really do that!"

"Wait why are you waiting down here?" She asked.

"Well I just figured I wasn't welcomed upstairs." I said looking at my hands.

"Bella, you are always welcomed, this isn't your fault."

"How do you know? And why would Edward come to save me after what I did?" I wondered aloud.

"Because he loves you. And before he went looking for you, he told me that he was going to find you, and he didn't care if it killed him first." Alice's voice broke. I looked up to see tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry, it's just when he told me that I didn't really think…" She trailed off, more tears forming in her eyes. I quickly hugged her tightly.

Edward was willing sacrifice himself for me even though he thought I didn't love him anymore. The thought was bewildering.

We sat down on the couch in the waiting room and Alice calmed down.

"How is he doing?" I asked looking for a real answer other than the general ones the nurses gave me.

"He's been out of surgery since 6 o'clock and we've just been waiting for him to wake up… We decided to give Mom and Dad some time alone with him so that's why I'm down here, I wanted to get a coffee and Jasper should be coming soon. Emmet was going to take Rosalie home and then come right back." I nodded. I could hardly imagine the pain that Carlisle and Esme were experiencing right now.

"How are you Bella?" Alice asked looking at my forehead.

"umm I'm okay. I only need two stitches and some bandages." I held up my wrists, "And I don't have a concussion so that's good…" I trailed off.

"I'm glad you're okay. It will make Edward feel so much better when he wakes up to know that you're okay." Alice said. I only nodded.

Alice stood then and held her hand out to me.

"Want to see him?" she asked.

"Yeah, but…" I was worried he would wake up with me there and not want me there or something like that.

"No buts, we're going up stairs to see him." Said stated and grabbed my and pulled me to my feet and out of the waiting room.

"Alice I don't think this is a good idea."

"Yes it is Bella." Alice said pulling me behind her. "Oh look there's Jasper!" I looked up to see Jasper jogging towards us and Alice stopped and let go of my hand to embrace him. I just stood there. Maybe I should run?

Then Jasper gave me a hug. "Bella, I am so sorry." He said as he hugged me. I didn't respond.

Then Alice grabbed my wrist again and began dragging me. "Okay come on Bella. Gotta keep moving!" I wanted to see Edward but I didn't. I didn't want to see him in pain but I missed him and need to know he was going to be okay. Jasper followed as Alice dragged me through the halls to Edwards's room.

When we reached it Carlisle and Esme were standing outside his door. It was obvious that Esme had been crying which made me feel even worse. Esme looked up and saw me and came rushing over and took me into a big motherly hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're okay." Esme sighed. I hugged her back after the shock of her reaction had worn off. I had been pretty sure she would want me here.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I said feeling even more guilty than ever. I had cause them all this tremendous pain that none of them deserved.

"No it's not sweetie. It was no one's fault but that awful James." Esme soothed me. She held me for a while.

"Would you like to see him?" Esme asked still holding onto me. I nodded a little braver this time that my predictions of his reactions to me see him would be wrong. Esme walked me over to the room and opened the door for me. I think she knew that I needed to be here alone with him because she shut the door behind me.

Seeing Edward in a hospital bed nearly killed me. I slowly made my way to the side of his bed. I stared at his sickly face the entire time. I did this to him. And now he was just barely holding onto life.

I sat down in the chair next to him. I hesitated but I eventually grabbed his hand and held it in mine, it felt colder than usual.

"Edward, I am so sorry…" I said not sure he could even hear me.

"If you can hear me Edward," I said wiping a few tears from my eyes with my free hand, "I just want you to know that I love you and I am so sorry for the pain I have cause you." My voice broke, "please forgive me…"

I looked down at our hands. His hand felt perfect in mine but I couldn't hide the thought that this would be over soon, that he would want to hold my hand anymore.

I thought I had imagined it, I was pretty sure I did. I thought I felt his hand squeeze mine lightly but it didn't seem likely. I looked at our hands to see if I could find proof.

"Bella…" I heard a weak whisper and looked up swiftly into his rich green eyes.

**Please comment and review! Tell me what you think! I love you guys!**

**Yeah I don't really have a question for this week. Sorry.**

**I really really really love comments!**

**Follow me on twitter rozey2013**

**Love Rozey113!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**IMPROTANT!**_

**I am sorry I tricked you guys into thinking that this was a Chapter! But I have news!**

**I just published a new story! It's called ****Forgotten****!**

**I am very excited for it and I think you guys will like it! I need you guys to comment on it and tell me if I should continue and if you think it's boring please wait because I have a lot of really good ideas to make it more interesting. **

**If you are wondering what it's about, well…**

**Edward leaves in New Moon but Bella is changed shortly afterwards but cannot remember any of her human life. What happens why she runs into the Cullen's 50 years later and they don't recognize her? Will she be able to remember them? Please Read!**

**I think you guys will like it **

**And I will try my hardest to get the next chapter for ****Save me**** up by Friday! I promise I'll try but time goes too fast sometimes!**

**Also check out my other story ****second life**** if you haven't already! **

**Thank you for reading this far! Love Rozey113!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

EPOV

I couldn't wait for Alice anymore. Every second I spent waiting was another important second lost. I had to move in. I carefully crept to the front door, being careful at avoid windows.

I stood outside the door. I checked my gun one more time and took a deep breath. I was pretty sure that Bella was in here, but I didn't know what I would find. I didn't know if I'd find her alive or...

No. She is alive. I'm not too late.

I forced the thoughts in my head to expel the bad ones.

I will save her. I thought to my self as I rammed my shoulder into the door. It opened fairly easy to reveal a dark room but in the light from the door, against the far corner of the room was my Bella, her hands were tied and she was curled up in a ball as if trying to hide or at least be as small as possible. I had my gun drawn as soon as I had entered and Bella, reflexively flinched away from me, further into the way.

I didn't have time to check Bella, all I knew was that she was alive and then I had to turn my focus to finding James. But then suddenly something hit me from behind and I fell to the ground, my gun flying from my hands leaving me defenseless. I couldn't stop to think though because my attacker, who I assumed was James, kept attacking.

I rolled over onto my back as quickly as I could to defend myself. I got in a few good punches before I was able to roll us over so that I was on top of him but he was strong and rolled us back so that I was on the bottom again.

I saw the knife about a half a second before I felt it. It plunged deep into my abdomen and I gasped in pain as James pulled it out. He raised it as if to stab me again but I swatted it out of his hands.

I kept fighting. It took all I had but I kept fighting. I fought through the increasing pain in my abdomen. I fought to see through the black dots that were threatening to block my vision. I fought for Bella. I fought because of the fact that if I didn't fight, then we would both die.

I couldn't let her life be thrown away so young even if mine was. At least I would die fighting for someone one I loved. And she definitely was a girl worth fighting for… even if she didn't love me in return.

But even with all these reasons to keep fighting, I couldn't help but grew weaker. My eyes felt heavy and even bigger black dots were blocking my vision. I tried to fight back but it seemed like I was only flailing my arms and something kept hitting me back in return. Then suddenly the attacking stopped. James was off of my chest and I felt like I could breathe better even though it was still hard to breathe. But with this relaxation, the blackness closed in around me. I couldn't focus on a single thought they all felt so jumbled up in my head.

The blackness wiped out my vision and once it did everything stopped. I didn't think, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel, everything was just black.

I don't know how long this darkness lasted but eventually it turned a light grey as if some soft like was being shed in a very dark room. I could think, but I couldn't remember, I could hear but the sounds were distant and hard to make out but it got a little clearer every second.

"We'll be there in…" a deep voice said.

"Shit!" A beautiful voice cursed. It had to belong to some sort of angel…could angels swear?

I didn't hear anything more from the angel for a moment. Then I heard a little mumble and then,

"Edward, can you hear me?" My angel said in a soft voice. I must be Edward then…

I tried to respond but I couldn't feel myself doing anything. I hoped she got my message that I could.

"Edward, I know it hurts… but you have to stay strong." I hadn't even noticed the pain until she mentioned it. It hurt more than words could describe. I noticed that the closer to the light I came the more pain I experienced it looked so much easier just to drift into the painless darkness.

"Please, I know it's dark and it's painful and it's tiring but you have to fight it!" My angle pleaded. She must have known some how that I was about to give up. "Think of your parent's, think of Alice and Emmet and Rose and Jasper. They love you so much Edward. Fight for them…" The wonderful voice pleaded. I had no clue who those people were but I felt this weird feeling that they needed me or they had some sort of significance to me. I felt the need to fight for them even though I didn't know them.

"Please…" My angel said in a sob which broke my heart to hear. "I love you… Please." What? An angel loved me? Why?

I felt a stronger need then, I needed to get out of this darkness and find my angel, I needed to fight for her. I needed her.

My angle didn't say anything more her voice was replaced by more muscular ones.

Where had my angel gone?

I felt myself falling back again and soon I couldn't feel anything at all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXX

I felt lighter, like I was drifting. I could finally think straight and the dark fog that surrounded me was thinning out. I could hear an annoying, constant being sound and I could smell something else but I didn't know what it was. It smelled sterol like everything had been bleached and disinfected.

The fog around me left and everything got brighter. Then I heard someone talking softly besides me and a soft pressure in my hand. What ever I felt in my hand was warm and slightly shaking.

"Edward, I'm so sorry…" My angel had returned!

I recognized her voice from before but also from somewhere else. I couldn't quite place it but it was a beautiful voice. The kind of voice you wanted to hear every day.

"If you can hear me Edward,"

I wanted to respond so badly but I felt to week… _Yes I can hear you! _

"I just want you to know that I love you and I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you. Please forgive me…"

An angel loved me? And why would she be sorry, if anything she saved me…

Just then I placed the voice.

Bella.

Everything came flooding back to me just then: Bella meeting someone new, my pain, Bella missing, James… then blackness.

I tried to figure out where I was, in fear that Bella and I were still in danger, but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes.

Wait!

Back up…

If this voice belongs to Bella, then why did she say she loves me?

Bella doesn't love me.

That thought stung my heart but it was true… she didn't.

Then who was this angel besides me?

I tested my strength by trying to squeeze my hand around whatever was in it but it was weak.

I tried opening my eyes and I could barely do it. The lights were very bright and I blinked a few times to get used to them. I immediately looked over to see what was grasping my hand.

I was shocked to see that it was Bella.

And she was hold my hand… Why?

Why did she say she loved me? She didn't love me. She shouldn't care…

"Bella?" I blurted out, my voice raspy.

She looked up from our hands in complete shock. Her beautiful brown eyes grew wide with shock and her free hand flew to her mouth. I could see that her eyes slightly red and glistening a little and her cheeks were flushed. Her long brown hair was flowing over her shoulders in loose messy curls which hid a small bandage that was just above her left eye. She had been hurt! My heart ached knowing that she wasn't mine anymore and I couldn't take care of her.

My eyes flickered from her for a second to see if James was lurking anywhere nearby. But I found that I was in an entirely different place then I had remembered to last have been. I was in a small white room with two doors, a few chairs and a television. I was on a bed and next to me was the source of the beeping… a heart monitor. I looked at it confused and it beeped steadily.

"You're in the hospital." Bella's angelic voice said softly when she noticed my confusion.

Hospital… that meant it was over… we were safe. I felt so relieved.

"Why are you here?" I said without thinking. The thought just popped into my head and it blurted out. I was wondering why she was with me if she didn't love me, if she had someone new who could comfort her. I hadn't meant to say it as harsh as it sounded. I hadn't meant to say it at all. I knew she would take it the wrong way.

I watched as hurt flickered across her eyes but she tried to mask it. She immediately released my hand and stood up. My hand felt so cold all of a sudden, not handing them surrounded by her warmth.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." She mumbled quietly looking away and took a few steps for the door. I didn't want her to leave…

"No!" I said as loudly as I could to get her attention but it was weak. The rhythm on the heart monitor increased slightly with my sudden panic that Bella would leave me.

She stopped and turned her head towards me, no longer able to hide the hurt on her face. I rushed into explaining.

"I-I didn't mean it like that… I'm just… I'm just confused…" I drifted off.

She turned her whole body to me, looking a little less hurt. But she didn't move from her spot almost as if she was having an internal debate on whether or not to stay.

"Please stay…" I said quietly but I knew she heard me.

She looked down at her hands, which were picking at each other. She only did that when she was nervous. Still picking at her hands she took as few steps forward to the side of my bed where she had been, but this time she didn't sit down. She stood by my bedside slightly hanging over me.

The look in her eyes told me that she was very nervous. This was a first for Bella and me, we had been so comfortable with each other from the first day we met and now it was like we'd never even met.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the I.V. in my arm and all the other wires I was hooked up to. Bella sighed and sat back down in the chair.

"You came looking for me when I went missing. You found me, and James stabbed you with a knife." Bella said quietly, I could hear the obvious pain in her voice.

But she left it at that. She didn't go into any more detail; I didn't feel I should ask her for more detail. It didn't seem like she wanted to discuss it. I tried running over the thought of getting stabbed. I had never thought it would actually happen to me. I tried to think if I felt any pain at the moment but I couldn't any pain. I felt a little lighter than usual but I only felt weak, not like I got stabbed.

"Where's James?" I asked, my voice still sounded pretty weak but it was getting stronger and clearer by the minute. I hoped Charlie had locked James up for good this time for laying hands on my-I mean- Bella.

"He's dead." Bella stated. She didn't look like she wanted to talk about that either.

Good Charlie must have killed him. Now Bella would never have to worry about him escaping and coming after her again. But then again Mike was dead and she still had nightmares. I wished I could be the one to comfort her if she did.

But the look on her face told me a different story somehow. The look on her face told me that she had seen something that she wished she hadn't. She had probably had to witness his death. That memory would haunt her for the rest of her life.

My hand twitched towards hers, wanting to hold it and comfort her. But I knew I shouldn't-couldn't. Then she looked down at her hands as they started picking at each other. Then I noticed the white bandages that had been wrapped securely around both of her wrists. What could that have been from? I can't believe I didn't notice she was hurt worse than her head!

"Your wrists…" I trailed off. She instinctively moved her right hand to her left wrist.

"they're fine." She said quietly but I knew better than that. That was a typical Bella answer. She was never fine when she said she was.

I gave her a look. "Really?" I asked skeptical.

"Yes! It's just a little rope burn, no big deal." Bella said. She never liked to talk about her own pain.

Rope burn? He tied her wrists? I could faintly remember that but just the thought of it mad me mad.

"And your head." I said looking at the small bandage on her forehead that was mainly covered by her hair.

"I'm fine." Bella gave me a small smile. There's that smile I loved.

"I doubt that." I said. "It must hurt like hell!"

Head injuries were nothing to joke about.

"Actually it doesn't." She said. The mood was lifted for the moment. "To be honest, I didn't even know I had cut my head open till someone told me." She smiled proud to prove her point.

I let out a small laugh and I immediately regretted it. My abdomen hurt like no other. Now it felt like I had been stabbed.

I winced in pain.

"OH! I'm sorry! Uhh- hold on let me get a nurse or some body…" Bella panicked when she saw me wince. She jumped up and hurried to the door, nearly tripping on her way. I wanted to tell her not to bother because it didn't hurt anymore and it was bearable but she was already out the door. I instantly missed her. I couldn't help the thought that she might not ever come back. That could have been her chance to get out of her and maybe she took it.

Just then Bella reentered the room followed by my dad and then my mom and then Alice and Jasper who we all hurrying into the room. They all looked very tired and worn out. Carlisle made his way over to my side and put more medication in my I.V.

"Good to have you back, son." He smiled at me when he was done. I did my best to smile at him also.

Esme sat down in the chair that Bella had sat in and took my hand. She looked very tired and like she had been crying. She looked like she was going to cry right now in fact.

"Oh, my poor Baby." Esme cooed as she stroked her hand across my forehead in a motherly way. I didn't respond to her.

"What was I thinking letting you become a police officer?" Esme asked which made me smile. She almost didn't let me, but I really wanted to so she gave me her blessing and told me to be safe. Always listen to your mother's kids. They know best.

Alice stood behind Esme with her hands gripping the back of Esme's chair. Jasper was standing next to Alice and on the other side of Jasper was Bella.

I couldn't believe how ironic it was, the one person who I wanted to be the closest to right now was the person who was the farthest away from me both physically and emotionally.

Bella looked sort of uncomfortable but she stayed in her place, she didn't make a run for the door like I had imagined.

"How are you feeling, son?" Carlisle asked next.

"I feel fine. Just a little tired." It was true, the medication made it so I didn't feel any pain but I felt so weak and tired.

"Well we'll only stay a little longer and then we'll let you get your rest." Esme said squeezing my hand.

"Well, Edward, The wound was not too severe. Luckily it was in just the right spot and did not cause any major damage and was easily fixed. The only thing you were really in danger of was blood loss. You've had a couple blood transfusions but you should be fine now. To be honest, I don't know if you would have made it if Bella hadn't been there and applied pressure to the wound." Carlisle informed me. My eyes shot back to Bella. Everyone else's did also.

Bella had saved my life?

A lit blush spread across Bella's cheeks and she shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable with everyone's gaze upon her. She was only looking at me though. I want to hold, her to thank her. But I couldn't form any words. I watched as Alice quietly walked around Jasper and hugged Bella from the side around her waist. Bella looked down at her and smiled a little. I could never understand their friendship. They had nothing in common yet they didn't let that stop them from becoming best friends.

Just then the door flew open.

"What I miss?" Emmet said bounding into the room, and then he noticed me. "Hey! Eddie boy's up!" Emmet said loudly with a huge smile on his face. I knew that deep down Emmet was relieved that I was okay but I also knew that he would never show it to my face.

"Hey Emmet." I smiled.

"Sorry Emmet, but you're too late. We are all leaving to give Edward some rest." Esme said to Emmet sternly. Emmet's face fell immediately, which made everyone but Esme laugh.

"But MOM!" Emmet wined like he was a kid and not a married adult. "I just got here!"

"Too Bad Emmet! You can see your brother tomorrow!" Esme said and then turned to everyone else. "Okay say goodbye to Edward everybody!"

Since Esme was right next to me she went first and gave me a kiss on my check and hugged my shoulders I wrapped one arm around to give her a little hug as well. "I'm so glad you're alright sweetheart, now you get some rest and well all be back tomorrow."

"Okay mom." I answered. Next was Carlisle. He said that he would be staying the night at the hospital to keep an eye on me but I insisted that I was going to be fine and that he should go home with mom. He looked so tired I didn't know how he could stand up.

Then it was Emmet's turn, he was still upset that he had to leave already. He held out his fist and I did the same and we fist bumped. It was something we've done since the 6h grade and never got old. "Glad you're okay, man. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Emmet huffed and then turned around to stand back by the door. I loved to laugh when he didn't get his way but I didn't want to feel the pain in my stomach again.

The it was Alice's turn. She bent over and hugged my shoulders. I hugged her too. I could remember that part. The part before I actually found Bella. I remembered Alice being there and me trying to get her to stay away. Alice and I hugged for a movement and then she whispered in my ear. "I know you meant what you said before, but I'm so glad it didn't turn out that way." I could her the fear in her voice. She must have been so worried knowing that I knew something would happen to me. I was relieved to see that she didn't get hurt, if she did Jasper would have my head. Which reminded me…

Alice pulled away and I noticed that it was only Alice, Jasper and Bella who were left in the room.

"Alice do you remember what else I said?" I asked playfully. I was going to get my sister for putting herself in danger.

She looked at me blankly trying to remember. I gave her a little clue, "Hey Jasper…" Jasper looked over to me with curious eyes. Realization crossed Alice's face.

"Oh Edward! Please don't!" Alice pleaded but I continued. I promised her I would do this and I never broke a promise.

"Do you know what your girlfriend was up to earlier today?" I asked. Jasper shook his he'd even more confused.

"Well she was trying to 'help' with a police investigation when I specifically told her it was too dangerous." I told Jasper. His face was unreadable but finally it turned into anger. Alice stood quiet waiting for him reaction. Jasper looked down at her.

"What?" He managed to say.

"You were there?" Bella asked her eyes wide with shock looking at Alice.

"I wanted to help…" Alice mumbled trying to defend herself but really she had no chance.

"Alice, why would you do something so dangerous? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Jasper said.

"But I didn't…" Alice said under her breath.

"Thanks a lot Edward." Alice glared at me and quickly made her way to the door to escape Jasper.

"We are not done talking about this Alice!" Jasper called after her as she went out the door.

"Thanks for telling me man." Jasper said and shook my hand. I knew Alice would be mad at me but Jasper needed to know and Alice would forgive me soon enough.

Jasper then went out the door to follow Alice.

And then there were two.

Bella hesitated but walked over to stand next to me. She was the first to speak.

"I can stay with you if you'd like, I know how scary the hospital can be when you're alone. Especially at night." Bella began. I looked at her closely. Her eyes were droopy and she had big dark shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her head must be throbbing. As much as I would have like her to have stayed with me, she needed a good nights sleep on a comfortable bed; not a few hours of sleep in an uncomfortable chair. I looked at the clock and it was nearly midnight.

"No you should really go home and get some sleep, you look very tired." I told her.

"You look tired too." She said. "Can-Can we talk tomorrow? I mean, if you'll have me. I just we need to talk some things through and work some thing's out." She said quietly. I could hear how tired she was in her voice. We probably could have talked tonight if it had not been so late.

"Of course." I answered. I don't care what she told me tomorrow. I just needed to know that I would see her tomorrow.

"Well I don't have a ride home so I should hurry up and catch up with Alice." Bella said awkwardly.

"Alright, see you tomorrow?" I asked. Please say yes, please say yes!

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled that gorgeous smile that made my insides melt. But this time it also reminded me that she wasn't mine anymore. She turned to walk away but I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Thanks for saving my life." I told her solemnly. A beautiful light blush covered her cheeks

"Thanks for saving mine." She smiled and squeezed my hand lightly. The dropped my hand after a second and continued to walk towards the door. She looked back one last time before she left but then she was gone and now I was a lone again.

**BPOV**

I was so relieved that Edward was all right I felt like I might cry with joy. As I walked briskly down the halls trying to find Alice or Jasper I reflected upon the past half hour.

I had been so shocked when he had woken up so suddenly and I was so glad that Edward was all right and that Esme and Carlisle and Alice didn't have to worry anymore. They all looked like such a big happy family and then there was me. I tried to hide myself as best I could, I want no part of their family, not anymore, I would only ruin the picture.

But the entire time I wanted to run up to Edward and kiss and hug him and tell him the truth and how sorry I was. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and only him and then he would hold me and kiss me and hopefully love me… but I couldn't get too ahead of myself here. I had to test the waters before I dove in. After leaving his room I knew that tomorrow would be the right time to tell him.

Hopefully he would understand.

I wanted to stay with him here tonight so badly but he insisted that I go home and get some rest, I couldn't really argue with him. I felt like a train hit me; I was so tired and sore. My head was pounding and my wrists hurt every time I bent them.

I caught up with Alice as she was headed out the main doors to the parking lot and she agreed to give me a ride home. Jasper had his car there also so he didn't come with us.

We got into Alice's car quickly because it was snowing and I didn't have a coat.

"So did you tell him?" She asked right away.

"No, but I will tomorrow." I told her and she seemed to be satisfied with that answer.

Ten minutes later she pulled up to my building but I couldn't bring myself to open the car door. Fear struck me and I hesitated long enough for Alice to notice and Alice noticed everything. That's what best friends do.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Umm." I knew what was wrong but I didn't want to tell her. She would think it was stupid.

"Bella, I'm your best friend. You can trust me with anything." She said. I sighed.

"This may sound really stupid because I know he's dead but- I can't help but get the feeling that James-or someone- is in there… waiting for me." I answered as I shivered at the thought. I knew it was stupid. I knew no one was waiting for me but just the thought that someone could get into my apartment so easily scared me to death.

"Bella, that's not stupid at all." Alice answered. "Don't worry, you can stay at my place." I looked up at her and she smile at me reassuringly. Did didn't give me a chance to say no before she pulled away from my building to go to hers.

"Thank you, Alice."

"No problem." Alice said.

Soon enough we were in Alice's apartment. Luckily I always had some cloths over here so I could change. I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and went into Alice's room and fell asleep as soon as my aching head hit the pillow.

**Okay I know I posted this a lot later then I said I would but I'm going on a little vacation this weekend and I wont be able to post anything so I figured a longer chapter would make up for that! **

**Please comment!**

**Also be sure to check out my other stories! I have a new one!**

**Love Rozey113**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

I awoke with the sun beaming through the window and blinding me. I squinted into the bright like as that darkened objects started to look more like actual furniture. But the I realized that this wasn't my furniture. I glanced around and realized that I was in Alice's room, not my own, and yesterday's events came back to me and I remembered why I was here.

Alice was not in bed next to me like I would have expected her to be, she is not a morning person.

I tilted my head towards the alarm clock on her nightstand to see the time and almost fell out of the bed when I saw that it was almost noon. I had never slept in this late in my entire life! My head was pounding and my wrists hurt too of course. In fact it felt like my entire body ached but I needed to get out of this bed and be productive. I needed to tell Edward the truth today and hopefully he would be too upset. And what if he thought I didn't care because I believe visiting hours started an hour ago and I wasn't there to be his first visitor. Why didn't Alice wake me?

I stumbled out of bed and made my way to Alice's kitchen where something smelled wonderful.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Alice greeted me as I walked into the kitchen and took as seat at one of the bar stools at the island. Alice put two pancakes and three pieces of bacon on a plate and placed it in front of me.

I mumbled a thanks and she sat down with a plate as well.

"Don't worry about work, I called both the school and the library and explained the situation and they both said to take your time and come back when you feel up to it." Alice said as I took a bite of my pancake. I looked at her with gratitude and swallowed.

"Oh My God, I hadn't even thought about that!" I gasped. What happened yesterday when I didn't show up? "What happened yesterday?"

"Well the school called me when you didn't show up because they couldn't get a hold of Charlie. So I went down to the police station to ask Edward if you were sick because if you were I didn't want to bug you but what when I got there, Edward told me that you two had broken up." Alice pouted a little, "I knew that couldn't have been right because you would have told me if you met some else." I nodded silently chewing on my pancake. "Charlie thought it was odd too and then we found out that James had escaped from jail a week ago and then Charlie and Edward started freaking out and we rushed over to your place and the door was open-it was scary- but you weren't there and there was this video from James and he said to call the number on the dvd so we did and then they were able to track the call and that's how we found you. I doubt you would like to know all of the details though." Alice finished quickly sipping her coffee.

"I remember him taking a phone call but he left so I didn't hear it." I said quietly. I realized that James had basically lured Edward to find me. He probably had planned on killing us both. Suddenly, my pancake began to taste bitter and I wasn't at all hungry anymore. I just let my one and a half pancakes and bacon sit on my plate and allowed then to get cold. I felt sick realizing that my efforts to save Edward wouldn't have mattered any way.

"Well let's go get you ready. I bet you want to see Edward really badly." Alice said and I nodded shyly. She then dragged me from the kitchen to her closest and I was scared of what she had in mind.

Luckily it was only a light blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She only combed through my tangled hair and put it in a simple braid that fell just right over my shoulders and I didn't bother with stopping her from doing my make-up. She would win anyways. But thankfully she only did some blush and mascara. I looked in the mirror and really liked how I looked for once. My hair didn't look quite so unruly and my eyes stood out just the right amount with the mascara that made it appear like I was wearing eyeliner. I smiled at myself in the mirror and Alice called for me to get ready to go.

Alice let me borrow her jacket and she let me wear my converse shoes that I had left at her place last weekend.

The ride to the hospital was short. Way to short. I thought I would have more time to really think about how I was going to tell him and what I would say. But the ride was really only long enough for me to panic. I started tapping my foot and Alice noticed. She knew everything about me and she definitely knew when I was nervous.

"It will be fine, Bella. He'll understand." She reassured me but I didn't respond.

It seemed like we were at his door before I could even blink.

"Are you ready?" Alice gave me a soft smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said quietly. I took a deep calming breath and Alice knocked on the door lightly and let herself in. I silently followed Alice into the room, childishly trying my best to hide behind her but it was difficult since I was taller. In fact it didn't help at all, I could still be seen. I realized how foolish I must have looked and moved beside Alice in stead. I glanced up and saw Edward. He was staring right back giving me some sort of a sad smile.

I wondered if he would be angry when he found out.

"Hey mom, hey Edward." Alice said enthusiastically. I hadn't noticed before but Esme was also in the room, sitting besides Edward's bed. Esme smiled at us and rose from her seat.

"Why hello girls, I was just leaving. I have about a million phone calls to make. Everyone's just been so worried about Edward." She turned towards Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later honey."

"Bye mom." Edward respond and Esme walked to the door.

"Bye girls."

"Bye." Alice and I responded in unison.

Then it was only Alice Edward and I left in an awkward silence that was practically killing me. Alice looked from me to Edward and back to me then.

"Well I understand that you two need to talk and I need to get a coffee and call Jazz so I see you guys a little later." Alice said. I gave her my best 'what the hell' look. She ignored my look and proudly skipped out of the room.

Well maybe she's right. Maybe the sooner the better?

I turn back to Edward with a small smile, trying to hide my annoyance with Alice. "Hi" I squeak.

"Hey," He slightly laughs but I can see that there isn't much humor in his eyes but something much more haunting that I can't quite place but intensifies the more he looks at me.

He is sitting up with the support of the automatic bed and his arms are lazily resting besides him. He is still attached to a heart monitor that is making a light constant beeping sound that into too noticeable and there is an IV in his right arm. I hate how vulnerable he looks. He looks a lot better then he did last night but he still looks weak.

"How are you feeling?" I say as I walk to the foot of his bed to make the distance feel a little less awkward but it doesn't help much.

"Much better, thank you." He gave me a small smile, "You can have a seat if you'd like." I gave a slight nod and took the seat that Esme had just occupied.

I sat down silently and waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for but neither of us spoke. We just sat there in a very uncomfortable silence. I hated it.

I hated the cold, tense, and unwelcoming atmosphere around us.

I hated how formally we spoke.

I hated how it was like we didn't even know one another.

I hated the distance between us.

All I wanted right now was for him to hold me while I cried and tell me that everything would be okay.

But that was not reality.

I couldn't take the silence any longer so I spoke. Might as well get it over with.

"Edward, I am so sorr-"

"Bella," Edward cut me off. "Please don't regret _anything_ that happened." He put a special emphasis on the word anything. "I don't."

I paused. I tried to think of how to explain.

"I just… never meant for any of this to happen…" I muttered mostly to myself.

"How badly did I hurt you?" I asked. I needed to know how much damage I had caused.

"Bella, it's nothing. I'm fine" Edward insisted.

"It's not nothing, Edward. Please…" I begged him to tell me the truth.

He never answered me but I got my response by the way he acted. He bit his lip slightly and wouldn't look at me. I could see hurt all across his face but he was trying his best not to let me see.

Guilt panged through my chest and tears were threatening to fall from the hatred I felt for myself for causing this beautiful man such pain.

"If I put you through that much pain, then why would you risk your life to try and save mine?" I don't know why I felt like I needed to ask this but I felt that it was important to know, even if he refused to forgive me.

He was taken aback by my question and was quiet for a few moments.

"I just-" He started after think for a minute, "couldn't stand the thought of living in a world where you don't exist. Even if you don't want to be with me."

"Edward, there was never anyone else. I lied because he said he'd kill you if I didn't get you to leave, and I was scared and I knew you would never leave if you knew something was wrong but I do love you so much. Please forgive me." I said in a rush. Somewhere in there I stood and stated pacing and found myself closer to Edward then I was before. The tears that had built up had spilled over.

"What?" Edward asked in shock.

"I lied." I repeated looking away. I didn't want to se the anger that would soon spread across his face. He would yell at me, be disgusted with me, never want to see me again. I deserved it all.

But it never came. I didn't hear anything from him.

I felt his warm, strong hand wrap around mine and he gently pulled me to him, forcing me to look directly into his deep green eyes with my face just inches from his. I couldn't find any trace of hurt there now.

"You don't know how relieved that makes me." He smiled now and it wasn't the forced one I saw before. This was a true genuine Edward smile. The smile that I fell in love with only a few months ago.

His other hand reached up and caressed my check and wiped away a tear. Then, using the same hand, he gently pulled me down a few inches until my lips met his.

The electricity flew through my body immediately. His fingers intertwined with mine and his other hand rested on my neck.

Relief flooded through me as his actions and words started to make sense in my jumbled up mind and I kissed him back passionately.

The kiss deepened and became more urgent. But all to soon we had to come up for air. He only pulled back far enough to rest his forehead against mine and I could feel his sweet warm breath on my face and I blushed. I also could stop a smile from spread across my lips.

"Of course I forgive you." He whispered and let go of my hand to bring his to rest on the other side of my neck. I brought both of mine up as well and held onto his arms in fear of falling over because that kiss had made me dizzy.

"Just promise me you'll never lie to me again." He whispered.

"I promise." I whispered back with more tears escaping my eyes. I was so surprised that he took me back so willingly. His thumbs reached up and wiped away the tears and gave me that dazzling smile once again.

He gave me one more kiss before moving over in his bed and pulling my down to lay next to him. I was more then happy to lay with him but I tried my best not to move and cause more pain for him. Edward didn't seem to care if I had hurt him, he didn't show it.

I rested my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

We didn't speak.

This time the silence was nice and comfortable.

Maybe this could work out after all…

**Okay I know I've been very bad! I haven't updated in like a month! **

**Im so deeply sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me! It took me forever to write this chapter though, I don't know why! And I was so super busy. **

**But there is something I want to tell you guys about! They're kind of stupid but whatever, it's all twilight related!**

**Okay to I went to Phoenix and you know that part of Twilight when Bella's in the bathroom at the airport trying to get away from Alice and Jasper and she remembers getting lost in them when she was a little kid? Well she was right! Those bathrooms are very confusing and I got lost myself and All I could think about was how Bella did too! Sooo yeah. Hahaha**

**Please comment! **


	28. authors note important

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this is not what you thought this was but I've got news. I'm sorry I haven't updated either of my stories in a while but I have been so busy with end of the year projects and I just got back from Nebraska and I have finals and stuff and now something else had come up which may delay me even more. **

**On Monday May 30, my cousin was boating with her husband and her friends in Erie, Pennsylvania and when they were filling up the boat with gas it exploded. It killed her instantly and severely burnt her husband who was sitting right next to her. She was only 25 and they had just celebrated their one-year wedding anniversary. My mom told me right after school and I am still in shock. I'm really having trouble focusing on anything right now, and I have no clue how I'm going to be able to finish any of my homework and projects and study for finals let alone update this story. I might even have to miss finals. **

**I'm not saying that it will be another month before I update again. I just saying maybe another week or two. I'm sorry. **

**Please keep my family in your prayers. **

**R.I.P Erin Gaydos-Carlisle**

**I miss you. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 26 **

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I laid in his arms; me, inhaling his sweet sent, and him, rubbing circles into my back.

"I'm sorry." I heard his whisper. I looked up at him but his eyes were squeezed shut.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked.

"For the way I acted the other night… for not stopping what happened… for-"

"Edward stop." I cut him off. "You couldn't have stopped anything that happened. And you were hurt; the way you acted is understandable. You actually acted the way I wanted you to react." He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I just thought that if I hurt you, then you would be mad at me and…" I paused and he waited for me to continue.

"…and then you would be hurt when I died." I said softly, breaking our gaze and hiding my face in his hospital gown. I felt his gaze on me though, and his arms around me tighten.

"Bella…" He sounded like he was in shock but I refused to look up at him. I knew now that he still loved me and that he would never let anything happen to me even if he was angry with me. But before it seemed like such a good idea, really the only one I had.

"Bella," He said again, this time placing two fingers under my chin and forcing me to meet his eyes. "There is absolutely _nothing_ you could ever do to make me wish you were dead." His eyes showed sadness that I would even think he would.

"I know that now." I said as silent tear streaked down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I said and he wiped away my stray tear with his thumb and hugged me closer.

"At least it's all over." He sighed and kissed the top of my head and I nodded in response.

"How are _you _feeling?" He asked.

By now I had a slight headache from where I had hit it and my wrists were throbbing. But being here in Edward's arms again, I wasn't about to complain.

"Fine." Was all I said but he laughed at my response.

"What?" I asked not understanding why he was laughing.

"Are you really fine or are you 'Bella Fine?'" He asked with humor in his voice.

"What's 'Bella Fine?'" I asked.

"It's when you say your okay but you're really not… I've noticed you have the tendency to do that; hence the name." He said while his left hand pulled up my right sleeve enough to expose my poorly wrapped wrist. When he was finished talking he placed a soft kiss over the bandage and I swear it was better then any other pain medication I have ever had.

"I'm just fine." I said rolling my eyes to throw him off even though he was exactly right.

"Mmmhhhmm." Was the only sound he made. It sounded like he didn't believe me.

Then he reached over to the remote on the side of his bed and hit the nurse button and I heard the beeping in the nurses station out in the hallway. I sat up immediately trying not to harm him any more.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're in pain aren't you." I said as I sprang up and was on my feet but he quickly grabbed my hand to keep me from moving any farther. Just then Carlisle entered the room, responding to the call.

"Hello Bella" he smiled at me and then turned his attention to Edward. "Are you in more pain?"

Edward smiled at him, "Nope, but Bella is." Edward said and tightened his grip on my hand so I couldn't get away. I glared at him.

"No I'm not, I'm fine." I argued. This time Carlisle laughed.

"Bella, I've come to find that that is your typical answer no matter how you are feeling." Carlisle said and Edward laughed aloud.

"I told you." He squeezed my hand, "It's not going to work on me anymore." I glared at him and then Carlisle spoke.

"Bella! Who bandaged your wrists! It looks like a first grader did it!" He said picking up my hands to inspect the bandages on my wrists. My sleeve was still rolled up from when Edward had pushed it up earlier.

"Was it one of the younger doctors?" He asked again.

"I guess so, but I don't really remember who I had." I responded trying to think back to who my doctor was last night but I could not remember for the life of me.

"Well this just proves that they don't care about comfort and quality, they just want to get the job done!" he huffed. He motioned for me to follow him to the cabinet's on the other side of the room and Edward releases my hand.

Carlisle got out something in a bottle to probably rub on my wounds (the would probably sting) and a new clean white bandage to wrap around my wrists.

Carlisle then picked up my right hand and gently unwrapped the gauze on my wrists. When the entire bandage was removed from my wrist he inspected it carefully. My wounds stung a little as the bandage was pulled away and the fresh air hit them.

"Bella, this looks a lot worse then you made it sound." Carlisle said, turning my wrist over to see the other side. It was now covered in deep purple/almost black bruises and it looked very scraped up.

"Let me see." Edward said craning his neck so he could see.

"It looks worse then it is." I said trying to convince him it was nothing but my wrists were not helping me.

"Do they hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"a little, but it's really only when I move my wrists."

Carlisle shared a short look with his son and then sighed.

He dabbed at the open wounds with a cotton ball that was soaked in alcohol. I winced once or twice as he tried to be gentle with the stinging liquid. He rewrapped my wrists more securely, this time wrapping it once or twice between my thumb and my index finger. It felt so much better than before but it was still pretty sore. He repeated the same process with the other wrist, which looked just as bad, in silence. I didn't dare look back at Edward. I was too afraid to see if he was blaming himself for this.

"Now, what about your head." Carlisle said after he had finished with my wrists, "the doctor you saw did a CT scan?"

I nodded.

"And he told you that you didn't have a concussion, right?"

"Yes"

"Good. Has it been hurting you at all?" He asked.

"A little."

"Did the doctor you saw prescribe you any medication for the pain?"

I shook my head no, which really made my head ache pound.

"Well in that case I will prescribe you something that will take care of the pain." Carlisle said as he took out a little pad of paper and wrote something down. He tore the page off and handed it to me. I would definitely be filling this prescription as soon as I left for home! My head was killing me!

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"No problem, Bella." He smiled softly at me. Then he turned back to Edward.

"Do you need anything else, son?"

Edward shook his head.

"Alright then, just let me know if you do." He smiled and then gathered up his things and left.

I looked over to Edward and he had a sad look in his eyes. I walked over to the side of his bed and grasped his hand gently and smiled but he still looked sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked my voice sounded very quiet.

"I just can't help feeling like you're in pain because of me." He whispered so low I almost couldn't hear it.

"Edward, no this is not your fault. It's because of my stupidity that we are even in this situation in the first place." I said. A tear or two happened to slip from my eye because I couldn't even believe he thought this was his fault.

"Bella," He tried to protest but I cut him off.

"Edward I'm here because of you. _ You_ saved my life. A few cuts and bruises are a small price to pay." I said, more tears slipping from my eyes. Edward didn't say anything. He only reached up to wipe as many of tears away as possible.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For picking me." He said. His eyes were getting droopy and I could tell he was getting tired quickly.

"Always." I whispered my vow to him. "Now get some rest."

**I wanted to thank you guys by giving you a short little chapter to hold you down until I get back into the swing of things. **

**Thank you all for being so understanding! It's been hard and I can honestly say that I know absolutely no one personally or in real life on fanfiction and to feel that much love from total strangers is very wonderful. **

**I don't know how to thank you all enough for caring about my family as much as you do!**

**I love you guys!**

**Rozey113**


	30. AN

**Hey Guys! Sorry that this is not a new Chapter! I know I haven't posted in forever! It's just been that I'm taking this AP class and the summer homework practically killed me and I just started school and my classes are Honors Algebra 2, AP Government, Honors British literature, and Honors Spanish 3, and each class comes with an hour of home work every night. I'm so sorry that this has prevented me from updating any of my stories over the summer! Oh and I still need to finish my summer reading! Crap!**

**Okay so all I know for sure is that I will probably not be able to update anything until at least September 7 but I promise I will start writing as soon as I possibly can!**

**While you are waiting, please comment and tell me what you would like to see happen or your ideas and comments on the story! I really want to know what you all have to say!**

**Mean while you are waiting you can check out some of my other stories **

**I even have a new one, because I'm crazy.**

**Here are all of my stories and a summary so you guys can see what you want to read while you are waiting. **

_**Second Life**__**-**_**What if the wolves were late saving Bella from Laurent in the meadow and Bella gets changed into a vampire? what happens when Bella goes to find the Cullen's after she has been changed. Will she like what she sees? Bad at summaries. Please read!**

_**You See Me For Me**__**- **_**Edward thinks his life is tough but when he meets a girl named Bella he is intrigued and he discovers that his problems are nothing compared to hers. Can he help her through a life full of darkness? twist. better then it sounds! (The title is a hint to the twist?**

_**Forgotten**__**- **_**Edward leaves in New Moon but Bella is changed shortly afterwards but cannot remember any from her human life. What happens why she runs into the Cullen's 50 years later and they don't recognize her? Will she be able to remember them? Please Read!**

_**Save Me **__**-**_**Bella is a teacher at Forks elementary school and Edward is the new police officer who works for her father. What happens when, one day, a gunman shows up at Bella's school? What will Edward have to do to rescue his undiscovered love? CAN he save her?**

_**P.S.**_ _**if you have the chance to go see Taylor Swift in concert go! It's the most amazing thing you will ever see! (Sorry, just got to put that out there! Now go read!)**_

**Love, Rozey113**


End file.
